Avenging The Past
by daddyron404
Summary: A breakout from azkaban, and deatheaters wanting to avenge the death of Bellatrix look for not the women who killed her but the one girl that escaped her torture: Hermione. Only this time they use someone else to get to her: Rose
1. Kidnapped

Avenging the past

All rights go to JK

* * *

Happiness was a understatement to the way Ron was feeling now. He was on his way home from getting off work early, because it was Rose's second birthday. He had one hand occupied by a chocolate cake he had picked up on the way home, while the other was wheeling a pink thing, with three small wheels. Ron had tried to convince Hermione to let him buy Rose a broom, but she said no and told him that this muggle tri-thingy was a much safer option. Of course Rose was not ready to ride this thing yet but by the time the summer rolled around she would be able to.

He hid the gift behind the house, where Rose would not be able to see it. The door creaked slightly as Ron opened it, when he was hit with an aroma of perfectly cooked BBQ ribs. He removed his thick coat and work boots, then walked into the kitchen.

Ron watched his pregnant wife from the door frame as she cut the meat off the bone of a rib, and placed it on a princess plate. Ribs were Rose's favourite food and she had demanded that they be served on her very special day. He tip-toed up behind her and covered her eyes lovingly.

"Guess who?" whispered Ron in her ear. Hermione laughed because Ron had been doing this too her since they were dating.

"Did you get the gift?" whispered Hermione in fear her daughter might hear.

"Yep, and the cake," retorted Ron proudly.

"You're the best," she said kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I know," he said puffing out his chest.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes and hitting him on the chest with a nearby dish towel.

A giggle from behind Ron made him turn around. He only saw a dash of curly read hair vanish from in the doorway. Ron smiled and ran after that head of curly read hair.

"Hmm I wonder where she went?" questioned Ron playfully, even though he could easily see tiny socked feet sticking out from the side of the couch. He sneaked up to the couch and stuck his head over the top. "Got cha," he picked her up swiftly and sat her on his lap, all while she was giggling madly.

"Were you hiding from me?" he asked while tickling her. She just squealed in response.

"Happy birthday baby," he stopped his ticking attack and kissed her forehead.

"Did you get me a present daddy?" the two year-old asked excitedly.

"You bet I did. And you are going to love it," assured Ron.

"Can I have it now," she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not till after dinner love. In fact I think mummy has it all ready, so let's go wash up," he picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"There you two are," Hermione said putting Rose's plate of boneless ribs in front of her.

"These smell good love," praised Ron when she put his own plate in front of him.

"Thanks sweetie, I used a recipe your mum gave me," she replied.

Rose was a mess when dinner was finished, so Hermione took her to get cleaned while Ron lit the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Rosie happy birthday to you," sang Ron and Hermione, then Rose blew out her two candles.

"Can I have my present nooooowww daddy?" asked Rose.

"You sure can princess," Ron said getting up and going outside to retrieve the pink tricycle. He found Rose waiting expectantly in the living room with Hermione.

He wheeled it in and she gasped in surprise and scrambled to grab the sparkly handlebars.

"Do you like it sweetheart," asked Ron already knowing the answer.

"I do very much thank you mummy and daddy," she said jumping on the couch to give Ron and Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Will you help me ride it daddy when the snow goes away?"

"Of course Rosie," said Ron sweetly.

"Okay bedtime missy," Hermione said when she glanced at the clock.

"Okay mummy," Rose groaned, as she took Hermione's hand and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione returned downstairs about half and hour later and found Ron passed out on the couch. She grabbed one of her books that was on the coffee table and smacked him in the leg with it.

"I'm up, I'm up," said a groggy Ron.

"Yeah you get to sleep while I have to put the toddler that was hyped up on chocolate cake to bed because you let her have a second piece," huffed Hermione.

"You'll get over it," Ron retorted, which produced a "humpf" from Hermione.

"That aside," said Ron changing the topic, "there is something I need to talk to you about," all seriousness was evident in his voice as he put an arm around her.

"What's that," she asked worriedly moving farther into his side.

"Today there was a breakout from azkaban. And the wizards who escaped we know a little all too well," he said and started rubbing her arm.

"Ron who broke out," she demanded.

"Well Fenir Greyback, Dolohov, and some others that were close with... Bellatrix," he said slowly afraid of her reaction. When she just sat there in shock he continued. "It is said they are trying to avenge her death, and my mother killed her so they are probably after her."

"Ron," was all she could get out before beginning to cry.

"I know love I'm scared too, but we will put up protective enchantments tomorrow and everyone will be safe," he soothed as he held her to his chest and stroked her temple with his thumb.

An ear-splitting scream and a smash broke them apart. Ron was up the stairs in a flash and sprinted towards his daughter's room. He felt his blood run cold at the sight:

Rose's bed was empty, her sheets were in a mess on the floor and the window was smashed open.

A scream from his wife behind him broke him out of his trance. He ran to the window and stuck his head out in search of his precious daughter, but she was no where in sight.

"Ron," said Hermione. "I don't think it is your mum they want to avenge. They want to avenge me," she whispered in fear.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Avenging The Past: Chapter 2

All rights still go to JK

* * *

"MY BABY, MY BABY," shrieked Hermione when she finally registered what had happened. She ran frantically towards the window as if she were going to jump out of it after Rose. Ron caught her around the waist though before she got to the window preventing her from doing anything stupid.

"LET ME GO THEY HAVE MY BABY I NEED MY BABY THEY ARE GOING TO HURT HER," she struggled in his arms with tears pouring down her face. Eventually she fell limp and sobbed heartbreaking sobs. Ron could only see the blurry pink walls of his daughter's room as his eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"We will find her, we will find her," soothed Ron the best he could even though he was just as terrified as she was. They stood there for a few minutes and Hermione just let Ron hold her and stroke her hair, while she cried her eyes out for their daughter.

"Let's go get our baby," whispered Ron in her ear, than releasing her to grab her hand and pull her downstairs. He grabbed his wand off the coffee table along with Hermione's before the both of them aparated to the ministry.

Ron worked at the ministry in the auror department so he simply slid his pass through the security slot and entered the ministry of magic. Ron had not yet released Hermione's hand as they raced to the "Missing Wizards" department.

The wizard at the front Ron recognized as Ralph; a friend of his at the ministry. Ralph smiled when he spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Oh hello Ron this must be your wife Her-" started Ralph before he was interrupted by Ron.

"Our baby daughter is missing, she has been kidnapped, most likely by the wizards that broke out of azkaban earlier this week," rushed out Ron in one breath. Ralph immediately looked worried.

"Okay well I will send out a search immediately," he said picking up the phone on his desk. "Would either of you like to accompany the search?" he asked.

"Of course we will," answered Hermione defiantly.

"WHAT NO!. You are definitly not going, go owl Harry and Ginny and stay with them," argued Ron.

"And why not Ronald, this is my daughter as well,"said Hermione putting her hands on her hips.

Ron's tone softened when he spoke next. "Sweetheart I don't want to put either of you in danger," he said protectively touching her growing baby bump.

Hermione looked down at his hand on their growing baby and gave in. "Fine just be careful please," she said returning her gaze to him. He pulled her to him and cradled her close kissing her head multiple times gently.

"I promise Mione."

Ron saw over Hermione's head that Ralph had turned around to give them some privacy.

"So Ron you will be accompanying the search correct?" asked Ralph when he noticed the intimate moment was pretty much over.

"Yes, and can I have some protective enchantments put up around Harry and Ginny Potter's house, as well as the Burrow home of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure thing, I wish you and your family the best in finding your daughter," said Ralph.

"Thank you Ralph for everything," said Hermione.

"Happy to help. Ron the search will meet at the auror department. I trust you know where that is, it leaves in 20 minutes," he then disappeared into the back room.

"Let's go owl Harry and Ginny as well as rest of the family," said Ron taking her hand and pulling her to the Owl Post Office.

They wrote about Rose's kidnapping to Ron and Hermione's parents and everyone else. Ron said that protective enchantments will be placed on the burrow and the Potter's. As well as that Hermione will be arriving there shortly. When they were finished they had about 5 min before Ron was set to leave. Ron and Hermione made their way to the auror department where Ron worked.

It felt weird to Ron to be at work this late at night, and to see all the offices including his dark. He had gotten ready to go on many searches in the past and had met here to leave, but this time it felt weird. It felt weird this time because he never thought he would ever have to go one of these missions to find his own daughter.

"Ron, Hermione," said a familiar voice from behind them. They turned around to see their best friend.

"Harry!" said Hermione. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at the Burrow?"

"Ginny and the rest of the family are at the burrow and the enchantments have been put up. I am here because my niece is missing and I have never let my best friend go on a mission alone, and I do not plan to start," finished Harry.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better now knowing that you guys will be together," sighed Hermione in relief.

"Ron. Harry, we leave in 2 minutes," called a colleague of theirs.

"We'll be there in a minute," Ron called back.

"Good luck please be safe," said Hermione hugging Harry.

"Will do, We will find Rosie Hermione," assured Harry.

She broke away from Harry and turned to Ron. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"I love you," mumbled Ron placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," said Hermione closing her eyes.

"Please bring our baby home," begged Hermione now in tears again.

"I will bring her back sweetheart, I will bring her home," said Ron kissing her tenderly and lovingly on the lips. She kissed back with tears still streaming down her face. They broke apart reluctantly, and Ron put her feet back on the ground.

"It's time to go Ron," said Harry.

"Alright, I love you both," said Ron kissing her forehead and rubbing her belly gently.

Hermione watched them both grab their brooms and follow the rest of the group to the ministry exit. She saw one red head turn around and blow her a kiss, which she caught and pressed to her chest.

"Please bring her home Ron," she pleaded barely audible.


	3. Reminders

Avenging The Past: Chapter 3

All rights still go to JK

* * *

Hermione apparated to the opening to the protective enchantments of the Burrow. She could see Mr. Weasley waiting for her on the other side of the barrier.

"What was the date of yours and Ron's wedding? And where was it held?" asked Mr. Weasley as a security question.

"August 24th, and it was held here at the Burrow," said Hermione. A small opening the size of a doorway appeared and Hermione walked through the enchantments.

"Hi darling are you okay," spoke Mr. Weasley gently to his daughter in-law who he had know since she was twelve.

"I will be fine," said Hermione uncertainly, still holding back tears. Mr. Weasley pulled her into a comforting hug, and than released her and led her inside.

The whole family was waiting for Hermione when she entered the kitchen. She took one look at everyone and let out a huge sob, falling to the floor.

"My baby, my Rosie," she cried into her hands. She was vaguely aware of someone dropping to the floor beside her and putting their arms around her.

"Ron and Harry will find her dear, and she is a strong girl, just like you sweetheart," spoke the voice she now knew as Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley sat and held her for a few minutes longer before lifting her to her feet and directing her to the couch. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and she looked up to see Ginny.

"They will find her Hermione," she said confidently, handing her a cup of tea. The cup was red. _Rose's hair was red,_ thought Hermione. The reminder of Rose sent her deep into thought.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Mione how you feeling?" said Ron quietly walking towards her hospital bed, and kneeling down so he was level with the baby._

_"I'm good. Were both good," Hermione said looking back at the little bundle in her arms._

_"She's beautiful. Just like her mother," marveled Ron stroking the tiny baby's head._

_"Well she's got your hair." _

_"Yeah poor kid," joked Ron. That earned him a whack on the head. "Sorry, sorry," apologized Ron rubbing his head._

_"I love your hair," retorted Hermione. "We should hope she won't end up with mine," she said attempting to blow a strand of it out of her face. _

_"Well I hope she does," whispered Ron, gently tucking the strand of hair behind her ear and kissing the top of her head._

_"Do you want to hold her honey," she said holding the baby out to Ron slightly. Ron nodded and took the bundle in his arms. _

_"Hey sweetheart, I'm your daddy, and I love you very much," he said to the sleeping baby, then kissing her tiny forehead._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione could not stop thinking about Rose, even the slightest thing like the colour of the tea-cup could remind her of her missing daughter. It physically hurt her to know that her daughter was out there with some deatheater, and her husband was trying to find them; possibly putting himself in danger. She knew this feeling it was oddly familiar, but from where?

_Flashback_

_George had lost and ear. It seemed bad but being dead would be worse right? No one was dead...yet at least. Ron was still out there, well technically Harry, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was he was in huge amounts of danger right now, and he could be dead for all she knew. Dead. The reality hit her that he could die. She wouldn't be able to do it she needed Ron. __She looked up into the sky hoping that he would appear out of nowhere alive and uninjured. _

_"Please come back Ron," she whispered to herself. __It was only moments later when she spotted a broom in the distance. _

_"**It's them!"** she shrieked, running at him and Tonks as they touched down on the soil of the Burrow. Harry's features were quickly morphing back into Ron's as he tripped towards her. She launched herself at him and felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist as hers went to his neck. _

_**"You're OK,"** he mumbled into her shoulder where his face was buried._

**_"I thought - I thought," _**_she stuttered against his neck._

**_"M all right," _**_he said rubbing her back and tightening his hold on her. When Tonks began to compliment Ron, she placed the side of her head on his shoulder so she could look at Tonks. _

**_"You did?" _**_she said when she heard how great he had been. She lifted her head up from his shoulder to gaze up at him in awe. _

**_"Always the tone of surprise," _**_he said putting a hand on the back of her head, and pulling her head under his chin. He kept the one hand in her hair stroking it gently, while the other remained tightly around her waist. _

_He pulled away lightly when his father told him to come inside; obviously to see George. She watched him walk away for a few moments before following him glad that he had come back to her okay._

_End of Flashback _

He had come back to her that time. If only she could be certain that he would come back to her this time and hold her in his arms just like he had before. The only difference was this time she wanted him to return to her with a special package: their daughter.

* * *

**I really like writing this chapter, getting all in Hermione's head. Ha and did you notice I made Ron and Hermione's wedding day Rupert Grint's birthday, he really is the greatest! The next chapter will probably be similar but with Ron. It should be up in the next couple of days so watch out for that:)**

**All quotes are from _Harry Potter And The Deathy Hallows._**

**Read and Review!:)**

**daddyron404**


	4. For Her

Avenging the Past: Chapter 4

Of course all rights still go to JK

* * *

The broom handle was slippery in his sweaty hand as he followed Harry and the rest of the search party out of the ministry. He mounted his broom behind Harry and took a shaky breath. Ron had never been this nervous to fly, not even during his first quidditch match. No this was much more nerve-racking , the worst thing that could have happened then was to lose the match, this time he could lose a daughter.

"You ready Ron," asked Harry turning around on his broom to look at his pale-faced best friend.

"Wha- oh yeah," stuttered Ron.

"It will be okay mate, we will find her," said Harry getting off his broom and walking over to Ron. Ron got off his broom as well. He looked into Harry's eyes and burst into sobs.

"They have my baby Harry, they have my baby girl," sobbed Ron as Harry brought him into a brotherly hug.

Harry patted his back,"She will be fine Ron, a couple of deatheaters stand no chance against a group of specially trained aurors. Scratch that, they would stand no chance against just you; her daddy."

Ron broke away from Harry and wiped his eyes. "Right, good, let's go," sniffed Ron. The group left a few minutes later, and took to the sky.

Ron felt shaky on his broom, he felt like he didn't know how to fly anymore. It was like he was back in fifth year, during his first year being on the quidditch team. Making all these connections to his first time on the team, threw him into a flashback of a specific event that happened before his first match.

_Flashback_

_His stomach was in his throat, he felt like he was going to be sick. The entire Gryffindor house was counting on him and he was complete rubbish a keeper. The match had to be against Slytherin didn't it, just so he could make a fool of himself in front of Malfoy. _

_He tried his best to ignore the snarky comments that were coming from the Slytherin house table, but he could still make out the insults._

**_"Got your bed booked in the hospital wing, Weasley?" _**_muttered one of the seventh years that passed him. He felt his face go hot, but continued to where he could see Harry and Hermione sitting. He took a seat beside Hermione, and Harry pushed a bowl of cereal towards him._

_"You need to eat Ron. You'll need your energy," encouraged Hermione. _

_"Not hungry," he mumbled._

**_"It's normal to be nervous,"_**_ said Harry once again pushing the cereal bowl closer to him. _

_Ron looked down into the cereal bowl and just stared at it hoping that he could disappear into it. In his peripheral vision he could see Ginny and Luna sit down. Luna had on a big lion hat that roared. On a normal day Ron would have come up with a comment and muttered it under his breath, but today was not a normal day, and he wasn't in the mood._

_Hermione got up from beside him and pulled Harry aside, whispering something to him. Ron got up from the bench as well and made his way over to them. His legs felt like someone had cast a jelly legged curse on him, and he almost tripped. _

**_"Good luck Ron," said Hermione standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you too Harry."_**

_Did that just really happen? Did Hermione Granger just kiss him, Ronald Weasley on the cheek? He wouldn't know what was real and not in his state now. He was now in a daze from the kiss. He felt Harry pull him towards the exit of the hall, and he twisted his head around to look at Hermione who just smiled and waved to him. He came to his senses a bit and smiled back at her. Man was she beautiful thought Ron. Maybe I will stay on the team just to get wished good luck like that everyday. _

_"See the is no wind Ron that is good because the quaffle won't be pushed around in different directions," Harry said as he continued to point out advantages of the weather. Ron though was not paying attention, for his thoughts were still on his bushy-haired best friend. _

_It was only when they got to the pitch did Ron realize he was not as nervous anymore. In fact, he hadn't been nervous the whole walk down here because Hermione had distracted him. Today he was going to play his best for her._

_End of Flashback_

Once again when Ron was lost in thought about how he had overcome hs nervousness by thinking about Hermione, he realized it had worked again and he was not as nervous; but more confident and ready to find his daughter. He played that quidditch game for Hermione, and now he was going to ride this broom with confidence for Hermione and bring their daughter back to them.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter because I got to throw Ron all the way back to fifth year in thought. That was also one of my favourite parts in _The Order Of The Phoenix _you know with her kissing him on the cheek for the first time. I remember when I first read it I almost fell of my couch in romione that chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would so the next one should be up around tomorrow and I have an idea of something intense that is going to happen. I might even do a POV of little Rosie, though it will probably be kinda short because a toddler is hard to go depth with but it will be a good challenge. So look out for that, thanks for reading!:)**

**Read and Review!:)**

**All quotes are from _Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix._**

**_daddyron404_**


	5. The Kidnappers

Avenging The Past: Chapter 5

All rights go to JK

This chapter is going to be in Rose's POV.

* * *

She couldn't see. Why why couldn't she see? She was in her bed before. But why not now? Who's hands were on her? Because they weren't her mummy or daddy's.

"Owwy," she said as the mysterious hands that were carrying her dropped her onto a table or something. She could then see. She saw a small black room that smelt musty.

"Where daddy?" she asked in a small scared voice. "Where mummy?"

"Not here," snapped a voice above her. She looked up into the face of an ugly smelly werewolf: Fenir Greyback.

"Why not? And who you? You ugly and smelly. Maybe you should take a bath." said Rose. The werewolf snarled not liking being insulted by a two year-old.

"You better pipe down you little mongrel before I hurt you," spat Greyback. Before any other words could be shared between the toddler and the werewolf, someone walked in.

"Dolohov. I have captured the child like you have asked," spoke Greyback proudly hoping to impress.

"Well aren't you a cute one," said Dolohov in a sickly sweet voice touching the child's head. "Boy are mummy and daddy going to miss you," he looked into the tear-filled eyes of the red-headed two year-old.

"Why they miss Rosie?" she asked confused.

"Oh Rosie is that your name?" said Dolohov in a voice.

"No! Only mummy and daddy call me that," she yelled offended.

"So it is just Rose then is it?" he said not waiting for an answer. "Rose it is then."

"Where my mummy and daddy," shrieked Rose at him getting impatient.

"Well they are not here, because your mummy did something bad and she needs to be punished for it," spoke Dolohov.

"Mummy do nothing wrong, mummy always right," said Rose.

"No you see mummy got away from Mrs. Bellatrix and dressed up as her and broke into her vault at Gringotts. She took something that she then used to kill Mrs. Bellatrix's master. Mrs. Bellatrix was very upset and wanted to kill your mummy for it but she was killed. She was killed by your daddy's mummy, which would make her your grandmummy," he explained.

"Grandmummy no kill," said Rosie.

"Why yes she did, cause she is a bad women," spat Dolohov.

"Grandmummy no bad women," yelled Rose back. "I want my mummy and daddy," cried Rose.

"Well you aren't going to - ahh," _Crash _Dolohov had been thrown into the wall. The child then began to laughed gleefully at his pain.

"Who did that," yelled Dolohov.

"It seems the child displayed some magic with her temper tantrum," offered Greyback surprised.

"Well let's hope we can control it," he said looking to the door as it creaked open.

"Ahh Scabior there you are," said Dolohov rubbing his back and standing up.

"Why is that child happy," accused Scabior.

"Umm I don't-" started Dolohov.

"Do you honestly think that the mudblood and the bloodtraitor are going to think their daughter is in danger if they hear her laughing like she has been given candy," snapped Scabior.

"I suppose that makes sense. Well then what do we do with her? We can't kill her yet they need something to hope for," reasoned Dolohov.

"Hit her," Scabior said simply.

"Hit her?" both Greyback and Dolohov questioned.

"Yes hit-oh just let me do it since both of you have turned to mush all of a sudden," he growled.

_Smack_

A wail was heard. He hadn't hit her too hard because they didn't want to do too much damage all at once. Dolohov then conjured a patronus and recorded the child wailing.

"That is right mudblood and bloodtraitor. We have your precious baby girl and we are going to torture her just like Bellatrix tortured you. Only this time she won't escape," said Dolohov into the patronus.

He then sent the patronus to the Burrow because they knew that they would be their because they had spied for weeks on them and that seemed to be the place that the family gathered.

"Now we wait," said Scabior, as Dolohov and Greyback laughed in triumph.

The patronus flew to the Burrow with Rose's wailing cry in it for the torture had just begun.

* * *

**There it's done phew. This one took me a long time to write because I have never really written anything like this before. I hope it turned out okay though. I really didn't like writing the part where Rose was hit but it is part of the stroy and I had to put it in:( Oh well hoped it was okay I am kinda on a roll with this story so the next chapter should be up probably sometime tomorrow.**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	6. Happy dreams

Avenging The Past: Chapter 6

All rights still go to JK

* * *

She was in Ginny's old room when a blue ball of light appeared in front of her. Only she didn't recognize the patronus. It wasn't Ron's terrier or Harry's stag; but it was a fish?

_"That's right mudblood and bloodtraitor. We have your precious baby girl, and we are going to torture her just like Bellatrix tortured you. Only this time she won't escape."_

A wailing cry, that she could only recognize as Rose's, was heard in the background. The patronus then disappeared and Hermione stood there in shock.

"MY ROSIE, MY BABY, MY GIRL," shrieked Hermione curling up in a ball on the floor.

The whole family ran into the room when they heard the piercing scream. George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, ran to lift her up off the floor.

"I NEED TO SAVE HER, I NEED TO SAVE MY BABY, THEY ARE GOING TO HURT HER, I CAN'T LET THEM HURT HER," yelled Hermione struggling against their arms. She pushed Ginny away from stroking her hair, and said with a bit more calmness, but with the same urgency:

"I need Ron. I need to talk to Ron."

"Oh alright dear send him an owl," she said pulling some parchment out of the desk drawer in Ginny's room.

Hermione took the parchment and grabbed a quill on the desk and wrote with shaky writing. She was done in a few minutes and tied the letter onto the new family owl Herbert. Her and Ron had taken Pig to their house, so the family had to get a new one. She watched the owl fly off into the clear night, and hoped that it would get to Ron alright.

"Hermione why don't you lie down and have a rest," suggested Ginny. "Albus is crying so I have to go George and Mum will help you get settled," she said before leaving the room.

"Here Hermione you can just sleep in Ginny's bed. I am sure she won't mind sleeping on the couch," said George.

"No I can't take Ginny away from her bed she is probably exhausted from James and Albus," said Hermione.

"Of course you can dear. Come here," she said pulling back the purple duvet. Hermione accepted and climbed into the bed.

"Rosie will be fine sweetie," assured Mrs. Weasley kissing her on the head. "Good night."

"Yeah night Hermione. We'll wake you if Ron responds," said George.

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully.

She couldn't sleep, and she didn' t want to be able to sleep while her daughter was out there with some creeps. But her eyes were drooping dangerously low now, given it was about 4 in the morning. She eventually fell into a restless sleep dreaming of the wailing cry from Rose.

_Hermione's Dream Flashback_

_She sat upright when she heard the crying of her newborn baby. She and Ron were not light sleepers but ever since Rose had been born a month ago, they had woken up almost immediately every time. Thinking of Ron, she realized he was not beside her. He must be in Rose's room she figured._

_She pushed the sheets down her legs, and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. She slipped on her fuzzy purple slippers, and padded out of their room to the nursery. There was a figure slowly padding around the room belonging to her baby daughter. The figure turned around and smiled gently at her._

_"Hi love. Sorry for waking you," Ron said softly, still trying to rock the baby in his arms that was whimpering to sleep._

_"No it's okay I just heard Rose crying. How long have you been up?" she said coming to stand beside him and look down at their baby girl. _

_"Only about ten minutes. I heard her crying and you were still asleep, so I thought I would take this one," he said with a slightly guilty look because he knew she would be angry that he didn't wake her up._

_"Oh thank you sweetie," smiled Hermione, to Ron's surprise. Just then Rose let out another cry._

_"Oh shhh, shh baby. It's alright daddy's here," cooed Ron, as Hermione watched him with a loving look. _

_"Do you want me to take her so you can go back to bed?" offered Hermione._

_"No it's alright I don't mind. You can go back to bed," said Ron gazing down at Rose, bringing one hand up to stroke her little tuft of hair. _

_" I'm not going to be able to sleep now, so I will just stay," she said sitting down in the rocking chair. __Ron padded around the room helping the baby to fall asleep. _

_"C'mon Rosie. Go to sleep sweetheart," said Ron softly while switching her to a different position, so she was upright against his chest. He rubbed her back humming quietly, as Hermione watched him from the corner. _

_"You look cute," said Hermione with a smile._

_"Who? Me or Rosie," he said laughing._

_"Well both of you, but I meant you," she said joining in with his laughter. _

_"Me? Cute huhh? Not handsome, but cute?"_

_"Yeah you look adorable with her in your arms," she said rocking back and forth in the chair her mother gave her at Rose's baby shower._

_"Well that's a good thing," he said smiling and adjusting Rose's blanket and kissing her tenderly on the head, which was burrowed into his night-shirt._

_"Well it looks like you got her to sleep," said Hermione standing up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Yeah I guess I did," he smiled proudly. He carefully pried her little fingers off his shirt, and placed her in the crib before dropping one last kiss onto her head. Hermione held out a hand; which he accepted, and they walked back to their room together._

_"How long do you suppose she will stay asleep this time?" laughed Hermione._

_"I give it an hour or so - which by they way, next time it's your turn," he said cheekily climbing under the bed covers. _

_"Yeah, Yeah," she said snuggling into his chest. "Night," she mumbled._

_"Night sweetheart," he said kissing her head before drifting off to sleep as well._

_End of Dream/Flashback_

She awoke slowly and blinked a couple of times trying to remember what happened last night. All she knew was she had an amazing dream about Ron and Rose. Only then did she register where she was. This wasn't her bed, and Ron wasn't sleeping beside her, nor was Rose down the hall fast asleep in her bed.

Rose was kidnapped, and Ron was out with Harry trying to find her. Her family was in danger and there was nothing she could do to protect them. This made her sob loudly. She sobbed for Rose. She sobbed for Ron. She sobbed for her family being apart.

She needed to do something. She couldn't sit here helpless for any longer. She was going to find her baby.


	7. The First attempt

Avenging The Past: Chapter 7

All rights go to JK

* * *

"So Heath and his group will go in-" _hoot. _And owl had landed on a nearby stump in the forest that the group of aurors had hidden in and waiting to attack Bellatrix's old manor, while interrupting the head auror; Edwin.

"Hey isn't that Herbert?" piped Harry.

"Bloody Hell it is," exclaimed Ron rushing over to untie the letter. He opened it up and read it to himself.

_Dear Ron, _

_They have her; the deatheaters. They are going to torture her Ron. They are going to torture our Rosie. Please find her, please. _

_I love you. And be careful_

_Hermione_

Ron had to read over it a couple times before he could process what his wife had written to him. The letter fell to the ground as he collapsed onto a nearby log and wept. Harry cautiously walked towards Ron and picked the letter out of the mud. He couldn't help but feel incredible sympathy for his best friend and brother in-law, as well as anger and the need to kill th_e _bastards that took his niece.

"They won't get away with it Ron if we get to them quickly enough," he said trying to give Ron some hope.

"Right. Let's go," he said standing up, brushing the tears from his eyes and wiping his nose noisily on his sleeve.

"So we will enter the manor in our different flanks then ambush all at once. Got it?" clarified Edwin.

Ron and Harry's group was to break in from the back, so they hid behind the hedge by the back gate. Ron was in the front as he could only be the one to lead the wizards to his daughter. The aurors climbed the wall beside the gate and made their way through the backyard. The rustling of over grown hedges and vines could be heard as the group made their way to the back door. As far as they knew this mansion had been abandoned ever since Bellatrix had died, which made it a perfect spot for a couple of deatheaters to plan their revenge. A simple _Alohamora_ unlocked the large wooden doors.

"So on the count of three," started Ron. "One, Two, THREE!" shouted Ron, as the group of seven or eight aurors burst into the dining room of the manor, wands at the ready.

Nothing. No one. It seemed as if the place was really last used by Bellatrix.

"Just stay ready," whispered Harry, as they slowly inched their way farther into the room.

"Let's split up," said Ron. "Harry, Paul, Byron, and I will search upstairs, and the rest of you search downstairs. You will probably run into the other group, so just tell them to search every room in this house.

They all retreated to the large spiral staircase, Ron and Harry's group went up the staircase, while the others went down it. They checked every nook and cranny of the house, but within the hour they were all back outside with no findings or clues. Ron's hope was starting to diminish as well.

"We should stop for the night and find out what our next move will be," said Edwin.

"No we can't stop we have to keep going they could be torturing her right now!" objected Ron. He really was tired, but the need to find Rose was stronger than the need to sleep.

"We are all dead on our feet. If we are going to spend all day tomorrow searching, we need to be well rested," said Edwin.

The other aurors began to set up the tents and performed the protective enchantments. Ron refused to do it and just sat down and put his head in his hands. He missed Rose and Hermione so much, he wanted to hold both of them in his arms and know they were okay. But they weren't, Rose was being held captive and tortured, while Hermione was going mental that both him and Rose were in danger. He figured that this would be a good time to reply to Hermione's owl. He conjured some parchment and a quill and rested it against a log as he began to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We broke into Bellatrix's old manor today but found no sign of Rose or any deatheaters. We are stopping for the night yet I feel we should keep going. I want you to know that Harry and I are safe. We will find her my love, we will find her._

_I love you,_

_Ron_

"I saved a bunk for you mate. You need to rest Ron," said Harry coming up behind him just as he was tieing his letter onto the leg of the owl Hermione had used.

"Alright, Thanks," mumbled Ron, pulling himself up off the ground.

Harry patted Ron on the back and retreated to the tent with Ron behind him. They found their respective bunks that were across from each other. Harry fell asleep withing minutes, while Ron was awake ad staring at the bottom of the bunk above him. He couldn't help allowing his thoughts to drift to Rose.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Rosie speak for daddy, say daddy," urged Ron. Rose just continued to giggle and reach for him._

_"Please say daddy sweetie," said Ron giving in and lifting her from her high chair and into his arms. Hermione and Ron had been having kind of a bet to see if she would say mummy or daddy first._

_"You got to help daddy out here baby, daddy doesn't want to do the dishes for three months without magic," Ron told his daughter lifting her above his head as he spoke to her._

_The fireplace then glowed green and Hermione stepped out returning from work. She spotted Ron and Rose and smiled. _

_"How is my family," she asked accepting the kiss from Ron._

_"Good just getting Rosie to say daddy, because she will say daddy before mummy," challenged Ron._

_"Oh really," she looked at him with disbelief. "Mummy's home Rosie, say mummy," she said bending down a bit so she was face level with Rose who was still in Ron's arms. Once again Rose just giggled and grabbed some of Ron's hair._

_"She just doesn't want to talk does she," said Ron smiling at Rose who was playing with his red locks and kissed her temple tenderly._

_"apparently not," frowned Hermione. "Did you fold the laundry like I asked."_

_"Umm no," mumbled Ron guiltily looking at the ground. _

_"Ron! I am at work all day and all I ask is for you to fold some laundry and you don't do it," fumed Hermione._

_"I forgot alright!" snapped Ron back._

_"You always forget don't you. You never forget to eat, or go see Harry, or watch TV," Hermione yelled back. Hermione's parents had bought them a television for their second anniversary, and it had been really hard for Hermione to pull him away from it most of the time.._

_"Well I don't put laundry on my high priorities list," Ron yelled back._

_"Daddy?" _

_"Oh so something I ask you to do isn't a high priorities. So everything I say is pretty much nothing to you," she snapped at him._

_"Daddy?" _

_"When it is laun- Wait did she just," stuttered Ron. _

_"I think she did," agreed Hermione, their argument completely forgotten._

_"Daddy!" Rose said happily bouncing in Ron's arms._

_"She did it! My baby said daddy first," he said triumphantly lifting her in the air and spinning her around._

_"My Rosie spoke!" said Hermione, with equal enthusiasm. _

_"Yeah and she said daddy before mummy," he said smugly cuddling Rose close._

_"Oh well dishes for me it is then," she said in fake disappointment. _

_"Daddy!" she said happily again. Both Ron and Hermione lent in and kissed Rose, not caring about the bet, but the fact that Rose spoke her first words._

_End of Flashback_

Thinking of Rose's first words, reminded him that while he sat here, his daughter was being tortured by deatheaters. He couldn't wait all night before beginning the search again like the rest of the group He could not stand to wait any longer, so he wrote a note and left it on his bunk, picked up his rucksack, and exited the tent.

He was going to find his baby.

* * *

**Phew that took awhile cause this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I was on vacation for new years so I couldn't write, but I'm back and I promise the next chapter will be pretty intense. So look for that. Thanks for reading!**

**Read ad Review**

**daddyron404**


	8. Cruciatus Curse

Avenging The Past: Chapter 8

Everyday I hope to wake up and magically own Harry Potter. But I am not JK so that will not happen. All rights still go to her.

* * *

She waited until everyone was asleep before she grabbed one of Ginny's old rucksack's and filled it with clothes, food, and essence of dittany along with some other medical supplies. It felt weird to be preparing to go on a hunt just like she had eight years ago. The last thing she grabbed before exiting the burrow was her wand. She cast the necessary charms that allowed her to walk through the shield surrounding the place she considered her second home. With one last look back, she apparated.

She knew exactly where to go. Somewhere the ministry would not think to look. The only place that deatheaters avenging Bellatrix would go to torture her daughter would be the place that Bellatrix herself tortured her. Her feet hit solid ground and her vision came clear so she could see the place she never wanted to see again.

"Oh look who it is, it's miss mudblood," she whipped around and barely got a look at the person before she saw blackness.

* * *

"Well what do we do now. She wasn't supposed to find us. This messes up the plan," spoke one gravely sounding voice.

"Just keep her separate from the girl for now," spoke another scratchy voice.

"She will be waking up soon so bring in the boss Greyback," said the first voice.

_Greyback? Like Fenir Greyback. Why would he be here? Oh my Rosie can't be here with him._

"Will do Dolohov," Greyback responded.

_Dolohov? Him as well. Wait. Both Greyback and Dolohov? Dolohov cursed me in fifth year, and Greyback was there during my torture. That means Rosie must be here and the people who say they are going to torture her, have tortured me. _

She was then able to open her eyes and see her surroundings. It looked as if it was some type of cellar. _Wait a cellar. This couldn't be- Malfoy Manor. This would have to be then the very cellar that Ron and Harry were trapped in. The cellar that Ron screamed her name from._

She struggled against the ropes that tied her hands together. _How could I have been so careless getting myself caught like that._

"Why hello miss mudblood. Lovely daughter you have," spoke one whom which she did not know the name of, but defiantly recognized. She knew him as he was one of the snatchers that had captured her, Ron, and Harry all those years ago.

"Don't you dare touch her," she snarled at him.

"That would bother you deeply wouldn't it," he said with a sly grin. "Oh and it looks like you have another one coming soon as well," he said referring to hers and Ron's unborn baby. Hermione just struggled even harder to get free so she could lunge at him like she wanted to.

"I'm sure you would like to see your daughter wouldn't you," he asked.

"Give her to me now," she demanded.

"Bring her in Dolohov," he called over his shoulder, his eyes not leaving Hermione.

Dolohov brought in an unwashed, hair matted, tired looking Rose. Her eyes brightened immediately when she spotted her mummy.

"Rosie," she breathed.

"Mummy!" she squealed attempting to pull away from Dolohov. He did not release her though. Instead he cast a shield between them so they could see and hear each other, but could not get to the other. Hermione immediately did not like where this was going.

"Now mudblood, if you can recall several years ago when you and your little friends, who now I know as which one of them is the father of this little angel, escaped the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and proceeded to break into her vault at Gringotts," started the Snatchers, who she found out was named Scabior. "Mrs. Bellatrix was very angry when this happened and said she would make you pay for it. And to make it even worse, you ended up killing our master; Lord Voldemort," he continued now beginning to pace in front of her. "As you can see Bellatrix is not here to make you pay for what you have done to her because someone killed her. The person I recall killing her happens to be your husbands mother. This means that it is our job to fulfill the job that she could not complete herself; torturing you." he said with a sly grin.

"Fine torture me. Just let my daughter go," said Hermione bravely, even though she never wanted to be tortured again after last time, but this was worth it.

"You see that was our original thought," said Scabior. "But when we found out that you and the bloodtraitor had reproduced, we thought isn't this the perfect way to get back at both of you and your entire family," he said.

"Don't you dare touch her take me instead," this deserved her a slap across the face._ This is ironic._ She remembered all those years ago when Ron had begged to take her place and was slapped in the face for it.

"We do not want you, we want the little girl," he snapped. "Now," he said quietly and mischievously. "Dolohov release the girl," he did as he was told and Rose rushed forward to the barrier.

"Now watch this mudblood. _Criucio_" he said smugly. Rose fell to the ground and shrieked in agony, her hands grabbing at her head.

"NO LET HER GO. STOP, PLEASE STOP. MY BABY ROSIE. YOU BASTARDS LET HER GO!" Hermione didn't usually swear but at this point she really didn't care as she yelled at them tears streaming down her face, desperation evident in her voice.

Scabior took the curse off Rose and laughed when she began to bawl her eyes out and yell for her mummy. "That's enough for today," he said releasing the shield and pocketing his wand. He then left the room along with Greyback and Dolohov.

Rose did not move from her spot when the shield was released though because she was still in so much pain from the curse set on her toddler body.

"Rosie baby?" asked Hermione in a gentle whisper. "Sweetheart come over to mummy," she said very afraid of the damage that could of possibly been done to her because she was really still just a baby. After she spoke though she saw Rose get up onto her knees and crawl slowly over to Hermione.

"Oh baby I am so sorry," she apologized tears still running down her face. Rose fell against Hermione when she reached her. Hermione moved a bit so that Rose's head was in her lap. She wanted desperately to hold her and stroke her hair but she couldn't because her hands were still tied together behind her back. Rose still hadn't said anything, but just lied there breathing heavily.

"Rose sweetie say something," begged Hermione.

"Mumma it hurt," she whined quietly.

"Trust me baby I know, just have a little rest," she said. If Rose was feeling a bit better she would get her to try to untie her arms, because her shoulders were beginning to hurt.

Rose fell asleep on Hermione's lap within minutes, which left Hermione to her thoughts and how she felt after being under the cruciatus curse.

_Flashback_

_Her limbs felt heavy and her head was throbbing. There was a searing pain in her neck and her left arm was rubbing uncomfortably under a blanket or something that was covering her arm._

_"Mione please open your eyes. For me?" a voice she could only know as none other than Ron Weasley spoke from above her. _

_She parted her lips in attempt to speak and a rasping noise came out that sounded somewhat like 'Ron'._

_"Yes I'm here love, I'm here," he assured her._

_Love? Since when does he call her love. This made her smile slightly, eyes still closed. A excruciating pain then hit her. In response she screwed her eyes shut even more and half moaned half screamed out in agony. Ron jumped into action when he saw this._

_"FLEUR!" he yelled to the open door. Seconds later his sister-in-law appeared in the doorway looking frazzled. _

_"What ezz it Ron?" she asked coming into the room._

_"She's in pain. Please do something!" he practically begged._

_"Okay her pour this in her mouth," she said grabbing one of the many potions that she had used earlier from the dresser._

_Ron obediently took the bottle. "You have to swallow this love," he said gently tipping the potion into her mouth. She coughed at the horrible taste, but swallowed like she was told._

_"That's a girl, that should help with the pain," he told her._

_"Call me if she needz somezing elze," she said leaving the room._

_Hermione's eyes remained closed for the next couple minutes as the potion took effect. She took comfort in Ron stroking her hair and his occasionally hushing noises as her whimpering began to diminish. When she felt ready she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize the place but she did recognized the man beside her watching her intently._

_"Hi," he whispered._

_"Hey," she responded in a rasp._

_"You feel a bit better now?" he asked gently resting a hand on her stomach while the other hovered over her head on the pillow._

_"Yeah for now," she said smiling up at him._

_"Fleur said it would take a couple of days before the curse is completely drained out, but there may be long-term side effects," he told her._

_"So I guess I am stuck in this bed for the next few days then," she said._

_"I will stay beside you the whole time too, to keep you company. And I will do or get anything for you," he said._

_"Oh Ron you don't have to do that for me," she told him taken aback by his offer._

_"Yes, but I want to," he challenged her with a glint in his eyes._

_"Well than if you will do anything I ask than, come and lie with me," she said wanting him to hold her._

_"You ...mean...like...in," he stuttered motioning to the bed._

_"Yes in my bed," she confirmed._

_He blushed, but walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers with her. He sat up against the pillows and held his arms out for her. She shimmied up the bed into his arms. He wrapped them around her protectively as she tucked her head into his neck. they were silent for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence._

_"Ron?"_

_"Yeah love?" he looked down at her innocently. She smiled. There it was again; love. She could get used to that._

_"Never leave," she said with all seriousness._

_"Never," he said kissing the top of her head. _

_End Of Flashback_

And he never did leave again, she thought. She looked down at Rose who was asleep in her lap, occasionally letting out a whimper. She just hoped that someone would find them. Ron should know where they are if anyone did. _C'mon Ron find us,_ she internally begged. _He will find us and save us jut like last time,_ she assured herself. Until then though, she had to keep Rose safe. She wasn't going to let any of those creeps touch her daughter again because now mummy Hermione is mad.

* * *

**Well this chapter was a lot longer than I originally intended, but a lot happened and I assure you the next one will be equally exciting. The next Chapter I hope to finish tomorrow but I will at least start it. School also starts on monday so the update time between chapters might be a bit longer, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review **

**daddyron404**


	9. Reunited

Avenging The Past: Chapter 9

I am not JK all rights still go to her.

* * *

He crept away from the tent and into the forest to find a place to aparate where no one would hear him. Where was he going to go though? He didn't have a plan. All he could think about was the fact that his baby girl was out there with some deatheaters. He already knew what it was like to have someone he loves tortured when they had locked him in the cellar of Malfoy Manor all those years ago and tortured Hermione -_ Wait... Malfoy Manor. _That was it, that was where they had Rose. Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy had moved out of it years ago when Lucious had been thrown in azkaban and she found another place far away because of their deatheater reputation. The house was sold to a wealthy pureblood couple, but no one would stand in the way of deatheaters. For all he knew they probably killed the couple and took their house with no problem.

He aparated quickly to a spot just outside of the manor, knowing that there would be security enchantments. he could now see the place that he had had nightmares about for years, and even still sometimes today. Who was he kidding, this was a nightmare. With his auror training, he had learned how to override security enchantments, so when he got close enough he cast the necessary spell and passed through the barrier with no problem.

He cast a disolushment charm on himself so he could climb the wall around the mansion without being spotted. The charm wore off quickly as soon as his feet touched ground on the other side of the wall. It felt wrong. It felt as if he was breaking a promise to Hermione that he had made many years ago about neither of them ever setting a foot near this place again. This was an exception though of course being that their little girl was in their about to suffer the same thing Hermione had.

He made his way to the back door that he recognized all to well, for that was the door they had used to enter last time. A simple _Alohamora _opened the door, and he poked his head in slightly.

"Expelliarmus!" someone shouted disarming Ron of his wand. He was then pushed to the ground by several people. He struggled to get away, but even with his auror muscles, he could just not win against this many people. When he was tied up he was thrown to the floor, landing face-first. He shifted on his side so he could get a look at the wizard who had disarmed him.

"Well if it isn't the bloodtraitor," sneered who he recognized as Dolohov. Standing beside him as well was someone who he knew as one of the snatchers that had caught them eight years ago. "Now we have the whole family."

_Wait the whole family? That must mean that Rose is definitely here, but...Hermione? No she couldn't be here she is safe at the burrow. _

"Yes your mudblood of a wife is here as well," he said when he saw the confusion on Ron's face.

"NO YOU LET BOTH OF THEM GO," he demanded struggling harder against the ropes binding his wrists.

"Put him the cellar with the rest of them," said Scabior with disgust.

Dolohov forced Ron to his feet and shoved him towards the direction of the cellar.

"I hear you are familiar with this place. Your mudblood wife was tortured here wasn't she?" he asked egging Ron on.

"Rot in hell," spat Ron.

"Yeah, yeah here we are," he said unlocking the door to the cellar and shoving Ron in locking the door behind him with his wand.

Ron landed face-first once again on the all too familiar cold floor.

"Ron!?" said a shocked voice he loved. He looked up and saw his beautiful wife and daughter curled up in the corner, Hermione's arms tied behind her back as well.

"Hermione, sweetheart," he said scrambling over to her the best he could with no hands. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the burrow? Is Rosie alright?" he threw out all at once.

"She was tortured Ron...with... with the...cruci.." was all she managed to get out as she began to sob.

"My Rosie, my sweet baby," he said placing his forehead against her limp red curls, kissing her head repeatedly.

"She's asleep, for an hour or so now," said Hermione trying to regain her composure but failing.

"Hey, Hey, it will be okay, we will get out," he said as she dropped her forehead onto his chest, and her kissed her head as well. "Let's get out of these ropes," he said pulling away slightly. "Look for anything sharp," he said as she gently moved Rose's head off her lap.

"Ron how bout this?" she asked touching part of a broken bottle with her foot.

"That will work," he said. "We will sit back to back and you can cut my ropes then I will do yours," he instructed.

"Okay," she said sitting down, and he followed. She picked up the piece of glass from the broken bottle and gripped it between her sweaty fingers. She began to saw through the rope trying not to cut Ron. The rope was not thick so the glass cut through it fairly easily. It was about five or so minutes before Ron's wrists were freed.

"Oh thank you my love," he praised kissing her cheek, before picking up the broken piece of glass and using it to cut her ropes. As soon as Hermione was free she rushed over to Rose, picking her up and holding her to her chest tightly. Ron followed close behind her wrapping his arms around the pair.

"Daddy?" sqeaked a little voice.

"I'm here sweetie," he said taking Rose from Hermione and holding her close to him. "I'm here," he repeated into her hair.

"Daddy they hurt Rosie," she cried with a new wave of tears.

"I know sweetheart, I know. I will find a way to get us out of here," he said tears now streaming down his face as well. He held her and rocked her for a few moments before looking up at Hermione; who was also reduced to tears.

"C'mere," he wispered holding out the arm that wasn't holding Rose. She cuddled into his chest and looked up at him. He was looking at her with such tenderness that she lent up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well isn't this a lovely family reunion," snarled a voice from behind them. They turned around, only to see Scabior unlocking the cellar door.

"Don't you even think about touching my family," snapped Ron pulling Hermione and Rose closer, all the same time embracing their unborn child.

"Well you see if I were to do that, I would not be fulfilling the job I have begun," he said. "Now. _Stupify_," he yelled throwing Ron across the room.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione.

"You want to join him mudblood?" he said casting the same spell, sending Hermione in the same direction Ron had gone. Scabior then grabbed Rose and dragged her out of the cellar. Ron and Hermione scrambled to their feet and rushed to the cellar door. When they got there though, Scabior had already dragged Rose up the stairs.

They had Rose, and Ron and Hermione were trapped in the cellar. If this was like last time, then Rose was in trouble.

* * *

**Cliffy I know. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review**

**daddyron404**


	10. Screams

Avenging The Past: Chapter 10

All rights go to JK

* * *

It was Deja vu for him. It felt like he was living in one of his nightmares. He always woke up though, this time though, he knew that he would not wake up. Hermione had fallen to the cold hard cellar floor, and was sobbing Rose's name.

"MY BABY. MY BABY. NOOOOOOOO," she sobbed so hard it was echoing off the brick walls. Ron ran to the gate and shook the rusting bars with his hands, hoping magically that he could break them. A scream was then heard overhead.

This sent Hermione into hysterics, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU FILTHY BASTARDS. DON'T LET THEM TOUCH HER RON, PLEASE DO SOMETHING."

It pained him so much to see Hermione act this way, and he wished he could do as she requested. His eyes became blurry with his tears from watching Hermione, and hearing Rose scream.

"ROSIE!, ROSIE!," he yelled. This was exactly like last time except he wasn't screaming Hermione's name.

Another scream was heard. Her screams were getting worse, and Ron had no idea what they were doing to her but he had a sense it was the same thing they had done to Hermione.

Ron sank onto his knees beside Hermione and placed a hand on her back that was shaking with sobs. He rubbed in slow soothing circles hoping it would add some comfort, but in all truth he knew nothing could make this better.

"Ron they have Rose and they are hurting her," said Hermione in a strangely quiet, quivering voice. She pulled herself up a bit and laid her head in his lap.

"I'm so sorry my love, I'm so sorry," he said in a broken voice and running his hands through her matted hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered again brushing her cheek as her eyes closed in physical pain. When another scream was let out, she shuddered hard and began to sob again and mutter Rose's name.

Ron could not hold back his sobs either as he closed his eyes and pictured Rose's beautiful little face, and just imagined her screams of terror and pain were the screams of delight when he tickled her.

_Flashback_

_Six days. It had been six days since he was blessed with his beautiful daughter. Hermione had gotten out of the hospital two days ago, but was still resting in bed. Ron had taken it upon himself to take care of baby Rose (except for feeding) while Hermione rested. He was amazed at how strong Hermione had been when she was giving birth because he knew she was in a lot of pain. _

_He was currently resting a little himself, as he laid on the couch with Rose sleeping on his chest peacefully. It still didn't seem real to him that he had a daughter. Of course he had nine months for it to set in but it never did. He didn't know what he did to deserve Hermione, and now this beautiful baby. _

_He ran his hand softly up and down her back enjoying the ability he had to feel her heartbeat and breathing. She then let out a little whine, and clenched her fist around some of his shirt. He ran his hand up to her head and gently stroked the top of it. Her little feet then began to kick lightly against his stomach. He smiled loving the feeling, and pulling her up to his head a bit more so he could cuddle her more securely._

_Her small blue eyes were now open, and she took in the room around her. Her eyes then settled on her daddy and she cooed happily. _

_"Hey ya Rosie. Did you have a good nap sweetheart? Cause I know daddy did," he said softly. She just giggled and drooled a bit on his shirt._

_He laughed, and oh so gently tickled her ribs. This made her collapse in another fit of baby giggles, and kick her feet again against his stomach._

_"Should we go see mummy? Does Rosie want to see mummy?" Ron asked as he shifted her carefully in his arms and sat up from the couch. He felt her snuggle her face into his neck and sigh comfortably, her little eyes still examining the world around her. _

_He took to the stairs carefully because he was carrying a very special package. He reached the first door on the left and looked in to find Hermione reading a baby book. _

_"Can we come in?" joked Ron, standing in the doorway with Rose._

_"Oh is little Rosie coming to visit mummy?" she asked in her baby voice beaming as she watched her husband carrying Rose into the room._

_"Yeah she is awake now and was probably getting bored of me," he said lying down on the bed beside Hermione, and placing Rose between them on the comforter._

_Rose squirmed happily and smiled her toothless grin up at her mummy and daddy. Hermione lent down and took Rose's hand in hers and moved them around a bit making Rose laugh even more. Ron watched his girls proudly before leaning down and blowing a little raspberry on her small soft cheek._

_"Oh what did daddy do?" cooed Hermione at Rose as her giggles filled the room. That was when Ron decided that was his favourite noise in the entire world; the sound of his baby squealing in laughter._

_End of Flashback_

Steps were heard coming down the stairs to the cellar, and Hermione sat up immediately from his lap. He pulled her close to him, because there was no way that they were taking her as well. There was a clatter as the gate was unlocked and someone walked in.

"Let our girl go," spat Ron harshly. They could not see the face of the person, and that worried Ron.

When he moved into the light they noticed it was one of the snatchers that were guarding the dungeon. The snatcher moved towards them and Ron pulled Hermione even closer. It was then that the features of his face began to contort. He watched as the snatcher became shorter, his hair got shorter as well and became jet black. The scruff on his face disappeared, and what gave it away completely was when the oddly familiar lightning scar appeared on his forehead.

"HARRY!?"

* * *

**There it is. I apologize for it taking so long but summatives are all do this week and next week and exams are coming up so I have basically no time to write. The next chapter will probably not be up until after next weekend unless I find time which I doubt but I will try;). Thanks for reading.**

**Read and Review**

**daddyron404 **


	11. The Rescue

Avenging The Past: Chapter 11

All rights go to JK

* * *

"HARRY!?" both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah skip the explanations for now we don't have much time," spoke Harry quickly.

"Right," said Ron pulling Hermione up with him and taking her hand, leading her up the stairs behind Harry. They stopped and crouched down near the top of the steps, peeking over the edge into the room.

"A couple more times and she should be done for," sneered Dolohov with his wand pointed at Rose's head, which was tucked into her knees as she lay in a ball on the floor.

"I bet the mudblood and the bloodtraitor are going insane down there listening the to there precious half- blood daughter scream," laughed Greyback.

"Speaking of the filthy two. Can we keep the screaming up," spoke scabior in a somewhat bored tone.

"_Crui-_,"

"EXPELLIARMUS," shouted Ron bursting into the room with Harry and Hermione close behind. Dolohov's wand went flying through the air and Hermione lunged to catch it.

"STUPIFY!" shouted Hermione throwing Greyback who had begun running towards them, across the room into the fireplace.

"_Avan-_" started Scabior, as he was the only one left with a wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted Hermione, quickly following it with a _'pertrificus totalus' _which made Scabior fall to the ground stiff as a board. Harry at this point had been wrestling a wandless Dolohov. Harry punched him in the face multiple times before Dolohov escaped from underneath him and fled to hide behind one of the tall pillars holding up the dining room.

Ron sprinted over to where Rose had been left in the commotion, barely conscious.

"Oh my baby. It's alright daddy's here, daddy's got you. They won't ever touch you again, I promise," he chanted in her ear as he cradled her precious body to his chest. The tears were just pouring down his face now as he felt Hermione fall to the ground beside him.

"My Rosie, my baby Rosie," she sobbed burying her face into her little girls red hair. "Is she okay?" she asked very worried.

"You alright love? Can you here daddy? Nod your head for yes," Ron asked Rose who so slightly nodded her head, eyes still closed.

"C'mon guys let's go home," said Harry grabbing both their shoulders, while Ron held Rose, and they apparated away.

When their feet landed at the Burrow, Harry immediately apparated back to the ministry search group so they could capture the deatheaters again. Ron scooped Rose's body into his arms, as Hermione removed the barrier so they could pass through it before putting it back up again. Ron ran with his baby daughter clutched close to his chest in a similar way he had held Hermione when she had been tortured and they had apparated to the shell cottage.

Mrs. Weasley had thrown the door open when she heard the familiar _'pop'_ of apparation. Sh burst into tears when she saw Rose's state.

"Bring her in quickly Ron," she said trying to regain some composure, but renedered unsuccessful. Ron brought Rose inside into the living room where he laid her on the couch, with Hermione peering over his shoulder the entire time.

"What did they do to her?" questioned Mrs. Weasley going into healer mode, trying to decide what she should do.

"They... cruci...," was all Hermione could get out before bursting into heart-wrenching sobs that racked her body as she fell to the ground.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley in shock that someone had done something like that to her grand daughter. "I will get her some dreamless sleep, and a pain potion, so she can get some sleep. We can take her to St. Mungos if you like but there really will be nothing they can do that we can't here. She just needs to rest for now, and when she wakes up we can take her in to get her checked over," she said.

Molly then left the room and the rest of the family poured into the room to see if Rose was alright.

"Ron why don't you tuck her in your own room," suggested Ginny. "I will go make up the bed," she said before leaving the room as well.

The rest of the family left them alone so that the three of them could be together. Hermione was leaning against the arm of the couch by Rose's head still sobbing. The sight was heartbreaking to Ron, so he moved over to take his wife into his arms. He put his nose in her hair and he let his own tears fall as well. Hermione then captured his sweater in a vice-grip and sobbed harder. All Ron could do was rub her back and plant the softest of kisses on the crown of her head. His mum then returned five or so minutes later with two vials.

"Okay Rosie I am just going to give you something to make the pain go away. Open up for grandmummy," she cooed softly, pouring the potion into Rose's mouth. She subconsciously swallowed and coughed a bit, never waking up though. Mrs. Weasley gave her the dreamless sleep potion next and Rose swallowed it again, still not awakening. "Ron honey why don't you take Rose and Hermione up to your room. I believe that george and Ginny have set up Harry's old camp bed," she said with a sad, forced smile on her face.

Ron just nodded in response and lifted Hermione from the floor before releasing her, and moving to pick up Rose. He gently lifted her into his arms, cradling her head as she snuggled it into his neck slightly. He took the steps slowly behind Hermione trying his best to make as little movement as possible knowing Rose was in a lot of pain.

Hermione opened the door to his room that he had not slept in since many years ago. The last time he had slept in here he did not have his daughter that was in his arms, and he was not married to Hermione yet.

He set down Rose carefully on his bed, tucking her into his bed with his old Chuddley Cannons blanket. He piled a few more blankets on her, then crawled into his small bed beside his daughter. Hermione did the same. The both lie on their sides, gazing at their sleeping daughter that they had afraid they had lost. She was safe now though and that was a huge relief.

Rose let out a little moan and turned her head into the crook of Ron's arm that was propped up against the pillow.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart, mummy and daddy are here," he whispered stroking her hair off her forehead. He saw tears glisten in Hermione's eyes once again. She did not let them fall though, instead she lifted the corner of the blanket and snuggle into Rose's back. She kissed Rose on the back of the head and closed her eyes, knowing she could sleep peacefully now.

Ron on the other hand, did not fall asleep right away. He was afraid if he closed his eyes, Rose might disappear again. He sat there for god knows how long just watching his girls. Feeling a sudden rush of emotion for his family, he enclosed an arm around Hermione's back, with Rose sandwiched in the middle.

He ran his fingers up and down Hermione's upper back, then he moved them up to her hair, tucking one of her curls behind her ear. Glancing down at her pregnant stomach, made him feel even more protective of the two people cuddled with him. How would they explain to the next baby when they grow up that their sister was tortured as well as their mum. That would be one conversation Ron would not look forward to.

He pushed this thought out of his mind as it was not important yet. Leaning over, he kissed both of his girls before settling himself under the blanket as well. He felt Rose snuggle closer to him and he cradled her and Hermione close, making a promise to himself that he would never let anyone touch his family again.

* * *

**Done! Yayy Rosie is saved. This is nowhere near the last chapter though, I hope at least. I want to write about Rose's recovery and how she adapts back to normal life, and how Ron and Hermione cope with her nightmares and stuff. I would like to continue but if you guys don't think so drop a review and let me know. I already am thinking of what is going to happen in the next chapter with Harry explaining how he got into Malfoy Manor, and what ended up happening to the deatheaters. So just give me a shout what you think:)**

**reviews are very much appreciated:)**

**daddyron404**


	12. The Morning After

Avenging The Past: Chapter 12

All rights go to JK

* * *

His eyes burned when he finally opened them. It felt like they had been closed for months. The first thing he saw was the brightness of the sun streaming through the open blinds hanging on the window of his childhood bedroom. He looked down and realized that the beam of light was resting directly over his daughter. The sun bounced off her bright red curls as it shined in the light, basking in its warmth.

His little girl was safe. The events of the last two days or so came rushing back to him. He honestly had lost track of time, so he couldn't say what the date was or what time it was. He looked to his wife, who was curled up with Rose, looking peaceful as well for the first time in a couple days. He leaned down and kissed Hermione and Rose on the forehead, before getting up carefully, as not to wake them. He pulled the blanket more tightly over his girls, and left the room.

Faintly, he could hear voices from the living room. He walked through the kitchen and into the room with the voices. His mum, Ginny, Harry and Fleur, were sitting having tea, talking in hushed voices.

"Ron!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley getting up from her chair to gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Rosie alright?" she said her faced turning worried.

"Yeah her and Hermione are still asleep," he said.

"Good, Good. She needs her rest. I called St. Mungo's this morning, and it turns out a lot of people are aware of the incident. It was even in the Prophet," she said getting a bit sidetracked. "Anyways, I told them we would bring Rosie in later today. So they are waiting for us," she finished.

"Good I want to get her checked out. Umm Mum do you think I could maybe have a tray of some breakfast to bring up to Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes of course sweetie she is probably starving," she said bustling into the kitchen.

Ron followed her and poured himself a cup of tea, then sitting down at the table. A few minutes or so later she handed him a tray with some bacon, egg, and toast on it. Ron smile at his mum and took the tray upstairs.

He entered his room to find Rose and Hermione in the same position as when he left. He placed the tray gently down on his bedside table, and knelt down on the floor beside Hermione's head, as there was no room on the bed.

Ron marveled her beauty in the sunlight, stroking the hair off her forehead with gentle hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Hermione, sweetheart wake up, c'mon love I've got some food," he mumbled against her temple. She scrunched her eyes closed once, before opening them to look at him.

He beamed at her leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Rosie's safe!" she said quietly, her voice horse from sleeping for so long.

"Rosie's safe!" he repeated to her. She sat up on the bed and lent over to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him into a big kiss. He made a noise of surprise at the abruptness, before smiling against her lips and returning the kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, nose's still touching.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Ron, bumping his nose against hers playfully. Her stomach then grumbled, and Ron laughed kissing her nose, before reaching behind him to get the tray.

"Guess the little guy is hungry," said Ron smiling at her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"As usual," she said smiling at Ron's cuteness.

"When do you think she is going to wake up?" asked Hermione gazing down at their daughter.

"I don't know love. It took you awhile to wake up after you were cursed as well," he said shuddering slightly at the memory.

"We should take her to St. Mungos just in case you know there are more complications, because she is smaller," reasoned Hermione.

"Yeah lets do that, right after you finish your breakfast," he said smiling.

She returned the smile and dug into the eggs. When she was done Ron carefully picked up Rose and he and Hermione made there way downstairs. They quickly said goodbye to his mum, and flooed to St. Mungos. His mum hadn't been kidding when she said they were waiting for them, because when they stepped out of the floo entrance, there was crowds nurses, doctors, reporters, and patients just trying to sneak a peek at the daughter of Harry Potter's sidekicks. They were then quickly ushered into a white, sterile room by four or five nurses.

"Just set her down there," said one of the nurses gesturing to the stretcher-bed with a white sheet over it. Ron obliged but didn't put her down. Instead he sat down on it himself, and held Rose in his arms. Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat beside the bed, awaiting the doctors arrival.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said the doctor entering the room. "I heard about the incident, and I provide my deepest sympathy," he consoled. "My name is Dr. Ian."

"Hello Dr. Ian, thankyou for seeing her so soon," thanked Hermione.

"Yes well this is a serious ordeal that your family has gone through, and I need to make sure that your daughter is okay," he said walking over to the bed which Ron sat on with Rose, and he put a hand on her forehead.

"If you could just set her down so I can perform some tests, that would be great Mr. Weasley." Ron reluctantly laid Rose down on the bed, and took the chair beside Hermione.

The pair watched in silence for a few minutes while Dr. Ian waved his wand over different parts of Rose and muttered incoherent spells.

"Say how long has she been asleep since the curse was put upon her?" Dr. Ian asked breaking the silence.

"Approximately a day and a half, maybe two," answered Hermione uncertainly. "Why?"

"Well I just...," Ron automatically gripped Hermione's hand in his own.

"Rose has slipped into a coma."

* * *

**Man that took a long time. I am sorry for taking so long. It's just i was going to have Rose wake up but then I thought it would be more intense if she didn't, so I had to basically re-write the entire chapter. Oh well here it is. I know where I am going with the nest chapter so the update shouldn't be too long:) Thanks for reading!**

**daddyron404 **


	13. The Row

Avenging The Past: Chapter 13

All rights go to JK of course.

* * *

Ron felt like he was going to be sick as he watched some of the nurses stick sharp things into Rose's arms.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY DOING TO HER?" spoke Ron exasperated. As another nurse put an intervenes into the pit of her elbow.

"They are giving her an IV Ron," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"An I-what?"

"An IV. An intervenes," she clarified rolling her eyes at him.

"And why does she need it?" he scowled at the nurse again as she hooked the tube from Rose's arm onto a pole.

"It's to put medicine in her blood stream so she can get better! Don't question it!" she said getting very irritated with Ron and his ignorance to muggle medicine.

"Can't they do that with magic," he reasoned.

"No Ron they cannot," she said giving up with the conversation.

Ron just scuffed in response and moved over to Rose's bedside.

"Hi sweetie, it's daddy. We really need you to wake up. Can you do that for us princess?" he cooed at her unmoving form. Not like he expected a response, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed when she didn't move at all. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched her little chest barely moving up and down.

He felt a hand on his back. Turning around, he saw Hermione, tears pouring down her face. He let a few tears escape down his cheeks as well as he pulled his heartbroken wife into his arms. He listened to her sobs that were muffled by his chest, running a hand through her hair.

"She will wake up," he assured her as much as himself.

"I know, I know," she said rubbing her face into his jumper.

"Hey look at me," he said lifting her face from his chest and cradling it in his large hands. "She will wake up," he said seriously with all certainty. She nodded and more tears coursed down her already wet face. He kissed her forehead, putting one hand in her curls, and tucking her head under his chin.

Ron remained by Rose's beside holding Hermione, until the doctor came in.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Dr. Ian.

"Oh that's no problem," said Hermione quickly extracting herself from Ron's embrace.

"Any news?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well nothing major, but I was just going to suggest talking to her. Because she will recognize your voices, and that might help her awake quicker," he said. "But everything is going steady, so it is only a matter of waking her up," he assured.

"Will there be any after-curse effects on her brain or memory," asked Hermione.

"Well there is good news and bad news," said Dr. Ian.

"The good news is that her memory should remain the same, and I believe no damage has been done to her brain," he said confidently eyeing the weary couple. "The bad news, is that since she has been through something life-scarring at such a young age, and put under a curse for a period of time that some adults can't even recover from as well as she has, means that she will have nightmares and flashbacks that will cause her to have something we call an episode. An episode where she will thrash out and cry, but they are no big deal and she will hopefully grow out of them," he tried to say in the most assuring tone.

Hermione knew these episodes all too well. She knew her baby girl was strong, but having been put under the curse herself, she knew what it could do to your mind. She can recall all the times she had woken up from a nightmare that bring her back to that horrific night at Malfoy Manor. She would then curl up in a ball under the covers and sob for hours. They would wake Ron up as well, and even though she insisted that he go back to bed, and that she would be fine, he would brush the idea off and just hold her as she cried.

Ron was the only one that could help her recover from these nightmares. He always knew what to say, and his arms offer a safe place for her. His arms had been her favourite place to be, because she felt protected in them, since it was his arms that pulled her out from under the chandelier and saved her from Bellatrix.

"Now I don' t mean to pry, but I am aware from our medical history that you Mrs. Weasley were put under the cruciatus curse as well a number of years ago. I may suggest though booking an appointment with one of our mental doctors. You can talk to them about your fears, dreams, and flashbacks, then you can learn to get over them and teach Rose to do the same. This should make he recovery quicker I assure you, with you around to understand what she is going through," he said.

She could feel Ron tense beside her at the mention of her torture, but did not say anything. She knew Dr. Ian was right though, this doctor could help her get over her experience, although it would be very painful to have to relive all of her torture, but it would be worth it because in the long run it would help Rose.

The pager on Dr. Ian's belt beeped. "I'm sorry I have to take this, but I will send a nurse in to set up sleeping arrangements, because I assume both of you will be wanting to stay the night," he said leaving the room.

"Thank you for all your help," said Hermione.

Ron landed heavily into the chair beside Rose's bed and placed his head in his hands. Hermione went over and sat on the arm, rubbing the stiff muscles in his back.

"It's alright Ron, you heard Dr. Ian I can help Rosie recover with all my experiences. All I have to do is remember-"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM HERMIONE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO REMEMBER. IT IS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO WATCH YOU BREAK DOWN AND NOW I HAVE TO WATCH ROSE DO IT TOO. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH IT KILLS ME TO WATCH YOU IN PAIN. TO WATCH YOU RELIVE THE WORST NIGHT OF BOTH OF OUR LIVES, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" he yelled getting to his feet.

"Ron-"

"NO IT IS NOT OKAY, AND YOU WILL NOT BE FINE HAVING TO REMEMBER WHAT THAT HAG PUT YOU THROUGH," he said knowing already what she was about to say.

"Ron you have to let me do this. It will help both me and Rose. I am going to do this for our family," she said getting to her feet as well and placing a hand on her inflated stomach.

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT APPOINTMENT BECAUSE IT WILL STRESS YOU OUT, WHICH WILL STRESS THE BABY OUT. AND I THINK THAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT SOME LOONEY DOCTOR HAS TO SAY," he said getting more furious by the minute.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ROSE TO RECOVER," she said hands on her hips and face red.

"SHE WILL RECOVER THE WAY YOU DID," he said.

"AND HOW DID I RECOVER," she asked raising an eyebrow challenging him.

"ME."

"WHAT?"

"You recovered with me, and Rosie , things you love and care more about then that night," he said calming down a bit.

She had no response to this, so she decided to take the stubborn way out. "I am still going and you can't stop me."

Ron stared at her expressionless for a moment, before leaving the room and slamming the door. She didn't like that fact he was leaving, even though she knew he would be back, she couldn't help but be reminded of the night way back when on the horcrux hunt. She could feel tears spring into her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. It was only ten or so seconds later when the door opened again to reveal Ron.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he mumbled. Leaning over Rose, he kissed the top of her head. "I am going to Harry and Ginny's," was the last thing he said before leaving the room for a second time, but with no door slam this time. He was still mad and she knew it, but she also knew Ron, and he would never leave her again, as he promised when they were 18.

She took Rose's cold motionless hand in her own and leaned her head down on the side of the bed, exhausted. It wasn't long before she slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Wow that chapter was longer than I thought but it is my favourite chapter yet. I really like writing the Ron and Hermione row, because it is hard on them to have Rose in a coma and a new baby on the way. Next chapter will conatin how Harry got into Malfoy thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	14. An Explanation

Avenging The Past: Chapter 14

All rights go to JK as usual.

* * *

Ron apparated to Ginny and Harry's front door and knocked on the door. He felt bad for leaving Hermione at the hospital alone with Rose, but he was just so frustrated with Hermione's stubbornness. There was no way he was going to let Hermione re-live the worst night of her life just because some git of a doctor says it will help Rose. Ron knew perfectly well that they could heal Rose without the help of some crazy physo-what not.

"Ron!" said Ginny who had opened the door. "Come in. Is Rose okay?"

"Well no. She's...she's," Ron stuttered out before he promptly burst into tears.

"She's what Ron?" she said leading him to the couch. Harry came running into the room at the sound of crying.

"Ginny are you alri- Ron?" said Harry. "Is it Rose?" He asked immediately understanding.

Ginny sat down beside Ron and Harry came over to pat him on the back.

"C'mon Ron talk to us where is Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"She's... She's at the hos...pital.. with Rose," he sniffed through his tears. "She's in... a c-ccomma," he finally got out. Ginny and Harry gasped.

"I have to owl Hermione," said Ginny leaving the room.

Harry took the armchair across from Ron and sat with him in silence while he calmed down. Eventually, Ron's sobs diminished, and he looked up at Harry with red puffy eyes.

"She will be okay Ron. If she is anything like Hermione, than she will recover just as well as she did," assured Harry.

"I know she is a strong little one," he said with a ghost of a smile. "How'd you do it?" he asked out of the blue.

"How'd I what?" repeated Harry thoroughly confused at Ron's random question.

"How'd you get into Malfoy Manor the other night? How did you know we would be there?" clarified Ron.

"Oh. Well once I realized you had gone, and I got an owl from Ginny saying Hermione had left as well. And then it hit me. If both you and Hermione left, then they were obviously trying to lead you guys right to them so you could be there to witness them...you know," there was a silence. "Anyways, they knew where Hermione had been tortured, and Malfoy Manor they know means something to both of you."

"Then why didn't you bring the rest of the auror group?" questioned Ron.

"I couldn't because if I did then they would grab Rose and apparate as soon as we'd burst in."

"Well then how did you get in unnoticed?" asked Ron.

"I was actually originally going to just break a window or something, but then decided that I should probably design a plan that involves a bit more brainpower," he laughed. "I was waiting outside behind a hedge when I saw a group of snatches that I didn't recognize. There was about three or four of them, and they were all making their way to the mansion. I waited until most of them were through the door before I threw a rock at the last one. He turned around to look who threw it, and I stunned him. Since he was the last person who was supposed to enter the mansion, nobody noticed, so I easily dragged his body behind the hedge," he explained.

"I obviously then took some of his hair, and man it was greasy," he said disgustedly. "And I then used polyjuice potion to turn into the guy."

"But polyjuice potion takes a month to prepare," stated Ron.

"Well yeah I know but the ministry always keeps a stash. So I stole it from Edwin's pack while everyone was asleep," he said guiltily.

"So you turned into that greasy slime ball," confirmed Ron.

"Can't say it was a pleasant experience," laughed Harry.

"Worse than Goyle?" laughed Ron reminiscing about second year when they had turned into Crabbe and Goyle to question Malfoy.

"Let's just say I would rather be Goyle for a week over being in that gits dirty, waste-of skin body for twenty minutes," he chuckled. They both laughed about that for a few minutes before Ginny came in bearing a letter in her hand.

"It's from the ministry Harry," she said handing it to him. A cry from upstairs made Ginny rush out of the room to tend to the kids, leaving Ron and Harry alone again. They both just stared at it for a few moments knowing that it would tell them if they had caught the deatheaters or not.

Harry finally, slowly ran his finger under the tongue of the envelope, and pulled the letter out.

_Harry and Ron,_

_After your successful rescue of young Miss Weasley, we were able to capture the kidnappers and remaining deatheaters._

Both Ron and Harry let out a loud sigh of relief, and continued to read.

_They are on their way to azkanban, and will remain there until a hearing date is decided. If the hearing goes badly for them then they will be returned to azkaban to receive the dementors kiss. The ministry will inform you of any further progress of the case._

_Minister of Magic._

"What!?" shouted Ron outraged. "They are going to give them a hearing? Are they mental?" he said face and ears turning bright red. "They should be bloody killed for what they did to Rosie!"

"I will go in now and talk to the minister. Right now all you need to do is get back to the hospital with Rose and Hermione," said Harry pushing Ron towards the door.

"Right okay thanks mate," he said before apparating to St. Mungo's.

* * *

As soon as he arrived at St. Mungo's, he raced to Rose's room. He hoped to see Rose awake, and smiling her toothy grin. He was not met with this desired sight though.

Rose still lay motionless and pale on the white bed, with Hermione leaning over in her chair so she could hold Rose's hand and rest her head beside hers as well. He could see Hermione's eyes scrunched together painfully as she tried to sleep.

As angry as he was at her, he still couldn't help but allow his heart to ache for her. She was such a good mother, and it only made sense that she would want to go through with these appointments. He couldn't let her though, he just couldn't let her re-live all that horror.

Ron walked over to Rose and kissed her forehead gently. It was then that he noticed a folded up cot on wheels in the corner of the small, sterile, white room. He moved to unfold it, and wheeled it over to where Hermione was.

"Ron?" she mumbled, eyes half-open.

"Shhh, it's alright," he said leaning over to pick her up. She reached her arms up still half-asleep to wrap them around his neck, as he picked her up. She automatically snuggled into his arms. His anger quickly started to evaporate as he felt her cold nose press into his neck. He moved to place her onto the bed but she wouldn't let him.

"C'mon Mione you are tired," he reasoned trying again to place her on the bed, but failing.

"mmmmmm," muttered Hermione in response.

"Alright, alright," he said sitting down on the bed, and leaning against the wall, Hermione still in his arms.

He rocked her back and forth while she slept in his arms. _I am still mad, I am still mad, _he tried to convince himself. It still amazed him that all these years later she could still have this effect on him.

He could feel Hermione's deep breathing against his neck as she finally was able to sleep soundly in his arms like she did every night. He slowly leaned down to plant a kiss on her head before drifting off to sleep himself praying that he could wake up to Rose's sweet smiling face.

* * *

**Done yayyy. This chapter took awhile so I apologize for that. Thanks for reading;) **

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404 **


	15. Getting Through To Him

Avenging The Past: Chapter 15

All rights go to JK

* * *

A movement in his arms made him awake to bright sunlight shining through the window of the hospital room. He looked down to discover the movement was produced by his sleeping wife in his arms. She had shifted herself so her legs were crunched up to her chest and was gripping his jumper in her fist. A small whimper made him turn his attention to her face. There were tears coursing down her already wet cheeks. He quietly rocked her and stroked her hair, waiting for her to wake.

Her body went rigid and she opened her eyes with a gasp. She examined the room with wide eyes making sure she was not still in her nightmare. She then turned her attention to Ron. She blushed because she knew that he was still mad at her, and made to move out of his arms. He slowly let her climb off his lap, and watched her walk towards Rose's bed.

Rose looked the same this morning as she did last night; pale-faced and limp dull hair. Hermione sat in the chair beside the bed and held Rose's cold hand in hers. His heart wrenched at the sight.

A peck on the window was heard and Ron turned around to see an owl he did not recognize. Untying the letter from the mysterious owls leg, he realized the letter was from Harry, but packaged in a ministry envelope.

_Ron, _

_The court date is Thursday. They want witnesses, but I told them Rose was not well enough to be left alone yet, but they wouldn't budge. I can send Ginny over to look after Rose on Thursday while you and Hermione go to the hearing. I will stop in later today after work._

_Harry_

"Who is it from?" mumbled Hermione not meeting his eyes.

"Harry. They scheduled the hearing for Thursday, and they want me and you as witnesses," replied Ron putting the letter down on the table, and moving towards Rose's bedside.

"What!? Thursday. That's two days from now. We can't leave Rose alone!" exclaimed Hermione dumfounded.

"I know, I know, Harry said they wouldn't move it. But he offered to have Ginny stay with Rose while we are at the hearing."

"I just don't want her to wake up and have us not be here," she said sadly gazing upon their unconscious daughter.

"I'm not to thrilled about it either, but if we want these bastards punished, we have to go," said Ron moving some of Rose's hair out of her face so he could tenderly kiss her forehead.

Hermione mumbled an inaudible response and shifted in her chair awkwardly, stealing a glance at Ron. He met her gaze, and saw desperation in her eyes. This whole ordeal had been so much for her that he was surprised how well she had been handling it.

"Good morning Mr. and Mr. Weasley," said Dr. Ian said announcing his arrival, obviously being able to feel the tension in the room, but trying to ignore it.

"Morning doctor," spoke Hermione. "Any news," she finished not even trying to conceal the hope in her voice.

"Well actually everything is going well so I say three to four more days before she wakes," he said with an encouraging smile.

"She will wake for sure?" asked Ron.

"Absolutely," smiled Dr. Ian. "Now if I could just have a word with you Mrs. Weasley that would be great," he said gesturing to the hallway.

"Of course," said Hermione getting up ignoring Ron's pointed glares of objection.

"I was just confirming your appointment time you booked for tomorrow afternoon," he said once they were in the hallway.

"Yes I will be there. I have my sister in-law coming to look after Rose while I am at the appointment," she said. She could almost feel Ron's glare through the door.

"Fantastic. I assure you it will be great help to Rose," he said. "I must go, but I know your husband is not aware of your arrangement, and I can't help but suggest you inform him of this because you will need as much support as possible during these appointments in order for them to be successful," he finished, then walked down the white corridor after a small wave in her direction.

She stood in the hall for a few minutes after Dr. Ian had vanished from sight, and just thought about what she would say to Ron when she walked back into the room.

She had gone behind his back, and she felt terrible about it. Yesterday, while Ron was at Harry's, she had made an appointment with the psychiatrist downstairs. She knew Ron would never approve so she had to do it without him knowing. Ron would find out eventually, and she thought it would be best if he found out from her. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Rose's room, bracing herself fo what was next to come.

She found Ron sitting beside Rose on the bed, holding her head to his chest. Her heart broke when she saw the tear tracks on Ron's face. Whenever Ron cried- which wasn't often, she felt the need to cry as well.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she coughed to announce her return. Hands on hips, and standing up tall, she prepared herself for the row of her life.

Ron looked up at her and immediately noticed her stance knowing it all to well. Slowly, releasing Rose's head, after pressing a kiss to it, he stood up to his full height and walked to Hermione.

"It was about the appointments wasn't it?" he said evenly, not letting himself show any emotion yet. He knew how to properly row with Hermione, and not giving her his anger to work off immediately, gave him a better chance of winning.

"Yes, I have one tomorrow afternoon," she said chin in the air staring directly into his blue irises, challenging him.

He couldn't help but want to explode, scream and lash out, he was so angry she had booked one without him knowing of it. He felt his ears turn red with anger, and his knuckles curl into his hands until they were white from loss of blood circulation.

"You went behind my back and booked one after I specifically told you that I wouldn't allow you to!" he snapped betrayal laced in his words.

"I am going to do this for _our_ daughter Ronald, not myself. I, unlike you , want her to get better and not go through the same pain I did," she said face turning red as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DON'T WANT HER TO GET BETTER. DO YOU KNOW ME AT ALL? WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM?" he shouted not giving any attempt to conceal his anger, hurt and frustration.

"CLEARLY YOU DON'T, BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING POSSIBLE TO MAKE THIS AS EASIER ON HER," she shouted back. "Put yourself in my shoes Ron," she starTed softer than before knowing what she was about to say next didn't need to be shouted to have the desired effect. "You would do anything for her, and if you were me, I know you would take any curse for her if there was a way to make this any less painful than it is," she said knowing her approach had worked when the sadness reached Ron's eyes and he took a seat in the chair beside Rose's bed.

"I can't stand seeing my baby in pain, but I also can't stand seeing the love of my life re-live her worst nightmare," he said, in a choked up voice, meaning he was on the verge of tears.

"I know, but I need to do this or I will never forgive myself. I can't do it alone though. I need you," she said through blurry eyes.

He did not answer immediately, but just stared at her face as if contemplating something. Unexpectedly, he then threw himself at her and crushed her to his chest so forcefully, that she almost had the wind knocked out of her. They swayed on the spot as she let Ron hold her in his amazingly tight embrace. She felt him press his face into her hair and inhale.

She almost missed it when he spoke next, as it was so quiet it could easily have been overpowered by the hospital pitter and patter in the hallway.

"I'm coming with you to every one."

* * *

**This was my absolute favourite chapter to write because I had to really get into Ron and Hermione's head. I know a lot of you have been anxious for Ron and Hermione to stop fighting, so here it is:) Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	16. Toy Broomsticks and Painful Memories

Avenging The Past Chapter 16

All rights go to JK

* * *

Of course she was relieved that Ron had finally let her go to the appointments, but she couldn't shake the nervousness of what the appointments would bring. Ron had obviously demanded that he attend every one of them with her.

Ron had let her sleep the night on the cot while he rested in the chair, because he insisted that she have a good nights sleep before her appointment. It didn't matter where she slept though, her brain wouldn't shut down for five minutes to let her rest. She tossed and turned all night. Occasionally Ron would come over and sit on her bed, rubbing her back or growing baby bump.

Sitting up, she glanced at the clock above Rose's bed. It read 6:30am. Groaning slightly, she pulled herself to her feet and walked past the snoring Ron, and exited Rose's room.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Quickly, she calculated how long it has been since she last ate, and it turns out she hadn't eaten since the piece of toast she had yesterday morning. She made her way down to the hospital cafeteria to get some breakfast for her and Ron.

"Two regular teas, and two BLT's," she said to the women at the counter. The women filled her order and Hermione handed her the money, before grabbing the tray and heading back to Rose's room.

She opened the door and found that Ron as still asleep. Placing their breakfast on the table, she moved to shake Ron awake.

"Mione?" he groaned squinting his eyes and looking up at her.

"Yeah it's me, I brought breakfast."

"Brilliant, I'm starved," he said leaning up to give her a good morning peck.

They ate breakfast in silence, and just watched Rose. She had a bit more colour in her face, which gave them even more hope. The thought couldn't be pushed away though, was what would Rose's reaction be when she wakes up.

Ron could recall when Hermione had first woken up, she screamed and cried, pushing away any body who tried to get near her because she still believed she was at the manor. After about ten minutes of that, she had come to her senses and just let Ron hold her for a ridiculously long time.

Dr. Ian couldn't even tell them how she would react because he didn't know anything more than they did on the matter, he said it depended on the person.

"You should probably go home and shower, or get a new change of clothes or something," suggested Ron. He was right she really did need a shower, she also hadn't changed her clothes in two days.

"Yeah I will pop over now and then I'll come back and you can shower and change," she said.

"Alright I'll see you soon," he said standing up to give her a kiss. She gave him a smile when they broke apart and apparated to their flat.

* * *

The house felt strangely lonely when she opened the door. She had spent multiple nights alone in the house before Rose was born and when Ron was on missions. But this time was different.

Making her way to the bedroom she purposely didn't look into Rose's room, knowing that would make her breakdown into tears.

She took extra long in the shower, the hot water massaging the tight muscles in her back and neck. She lathered the shampoo into her hair running her fingers through each chunk of hair with extra care, washing out all remnants of the cellar she knew all too well now.

Stepping out, she cuddled into a soft fluffy towel, and just stood there for a few minutes relishing in the feeling of the warm cotton gently rubbing against her skin. She felt almost at peace, she did her best to push all thoughts of Rose and the appointment out of her head for a few minutes so she could calm herself down and relax.

Moving to the sink she picked up her brush and smoothed the tangles out of her wild, wet hair, and pulled it back into a neat bun, the way Ron liked it. He would always say _"I can see your pretty face now"_, she smiled at her husbands sweetness. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, before heading into the bedroom to look for something to wear.

Rummaging through her drawers, she couldn't find anything remotely decent to wear to her appointment. _"They must all be in the wash"_, she thought remembering she was in the middle of a load when Rose had first been kidnapped. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she exited the room to go to the laundry room down the hall.

A few feet from the laundry room door, she tripped and fell into the door frame. Her head cracked painfully against the wood framing and her knees hit the ground with a '_thud'_.

Rolling over onto her back she looked over at what she had tripped over. While nursing her now bleeding cheek, she realized she had tripped over Rose's toy broom that Ron had insisted on buying her for christmas last year.

She didn't know if it was because she was in physical pain from her fall, or because the memory of her daughter, or both of them combined, but she lost it.

Sobs poured out of her and she retched onto the floor beside her. All contents from her breakfast, were released from her stomach and onto her clean hardwood floors. The toy broomstick had brought back a memory which at most times she would smile at, but given the time and place, her reaction was opposite.

_"She is much to young to fly a broomstick Ronald."_

_"C'mon Hermione, when Fred and George were her age they had already tampered with a real broom so it would buck anyone off who tried to ride it," he said trying to convince her._

_"Well that makes it okay then," she said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. _

_"Pleeeeeeaaaaassseeeee Mione," he whined like a child asking their parents for a puppy._

_"No Ronald I will not have her zooming around the house uncontrollably on one of those things. She could hurt herself." _

_"Hermione, have you ever actually seen one?" he asked looking smug._

_"Well... uh yeah George bought one for James, and I was there when he opened it," she said._

_"I mean have you ever actually seen one of them move?" he clarified._

_"Um... no," she said almost ready to accept defeat._

_"First off, they only hover about half a foot off the ground. Second of all, I could probably move faster than it walking on my hands," he said knowing he had won the row - which he didn't do often._

_"Oh alright you can get her one," she sighed. "But one of us has to be watching her at all times when she is on it," she demanded._

_"Done," he said kissing her cheek and apparating away to go to the toy store to buy Rose a toy broom._

Clutching the towel in a death-grip, she curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall, ignoring the blood dripping down the side of her head. Her sobs never diminished in the amount of time she sat there.

It wasn't until a pop was heard, and the creek of the front door reached her ears, did she realize how long she had been sitting there. She was starting to become dizzy from the pounding in her ears from the headache that had now hit her.

Through her blurry eyes, she could see a figure with bright orange hair running to her.

"Hermione? Hermione? Can you hear me? What happened? Love you're bleeding," Ron said dropping to his knees beside her and wiping the blood off her cheek with his fingers. He noticed the vomit on the floor beside her and looked worridly at her before cleaning it up effortlessly with a swish of his wand.

"I'm... fine...Ron," she choked through tears.

Ron obviously didn't accept this answer. "What happened? Did you fall and hit your head?" he asked desperately wanting an answer.

All she could manage to do was point to the toy broomstick laying at her feet.

"You tripped? Honey please talk to me," he begged rubbing her towel-clad back.

"That's Rose's broom," she wailed.

"Oh sweetie, c'mon, lets go lie you down," he said tucking the towel more firmly around her and heaving her into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom, and laid her down before going to pick out some pyjama's for her. Hermione automatically curled up into a ball as soon as her body hit the lumpy bedding.

"Here angel," he said softly pulling her into a sitting position and helping her get into the comfy pyjama's he had bought her for valentine's day. He discarded the towel that now was sporting bloody finger prints, in the hamper, grabbing a cloth, he dampened it in the sink.

Carefully he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and washed the blood from her cheek. Hermione was now quietly whimpering into the pillow, while letting Ron clean her wound.

Ron let her calm down for a few minutes before questioning her again.

"Mione would you please tell me what happened? I'm dying here," he practically begged.

Sighing, she removed her face from the pillow and rolled onto her back to look up at him with puffy eyes. "I tripped over Rose's toy broom and hit my head on the door frame. Then I just well... it's just... the broom brought back..you know memories," she said trailing off, no longer meeting his gaze.

"Hey, listen," he said climbing over top of her and onto the bed beside her. She rolled over to face him in response, and snuggled her face into his neck. "Rose is going to wake up in a couple of days, and the doctor said there would be no major complications," he assured, following it with a kiss to her temple.

"I know I'm just scared that she will be traumatized for life y'know," she mumbled.

"If she's anything like her mother, which I know she is, she will recover fine just like you did," he said bringing up a hand to stroke her damp hair.

Hermione didn't say anything back, but instead just closed her eyes and inhaled Ron's scent.

"Do you want me to move your appointment to a different day?" offered Ron pulling away slightly to look at her face.

"No I can't put this off," she said not opening her eyes.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" he asked sympathetically.

"Not really."

"Tell you what, I'll go take a shower and get changed while you have a nap. Your appointment isn't for a couple hours so we have some time to relax before we get back to the hospital," he said.

Hospital. Rose. Alone

"Ron, who is with Rose?!" she exclaimed sitting bolt upright, which cause her head to spin.

"Shh relax, Harry came by after you left and told me he would stay with Rose while I went home," he said extracting himself from Hermione and getting off the bed.

"Oh. Alright," she said allowing herself to fall back onto the pillows.

"Now sleep," he ordered kissing her forehead before going into the bathroom.

She smiled and curled herself into the sheets finally being able to get some sleep in her own bed. It felt like weeks since she had slept comfortably.

* * *

"Hermione sweetheart, it's time to go," Ron woke her rubbing her back lovingly. Groaning, she opened her sleep-clad eyes to look at him.

"Your appointments in an hour and I figured you would want to check in on Rosie before, so I suggest we leave in a few minutes," he said. "I grabbed your clothes from the washer and I left them on the dresser for you."

"You are the best," she praised leaning up to quickly capture his lips, then climbing out of bed.

A few minutes later she stood at the door waiting for Ron, hair up in her bun she had to re-do a couple times, and dressed in her black skirt and pink blouse she wore to work.

"I love your hair like that. I can see your pretty face," he said from behind causing her to jump in surprise. This comment did not surprise her one bit, but she smiled at him and took his hand, before they apparted to St. Mungos.

* * *

Harry was in Rose's room just like Ron had said he was, when they pushed open the wooden door to Rose's room.

"Hey Harry, thanks for looking after Rose," thanked Hermione making her way over to Rose's bedside to kiss her cheek.

"No problem, I knew you guys really needed a shower cause Ron was starting to smell," he said with a teasing glint in his voice.

"OI! I didn't smell that bad. I didn't did I love?" said Ron punching Harry in the shoulder, then looking to Hermione.

"Yes you did," she laughed at his pathetic attempt.

"Well we better get going you don't want to be late," said a now grumpy Ron.

"Okay alright. We shouldn't be more than hour, if you want you can just get the nurse to look after her if you want to go home," offered Hermione.

"No, no I will stay Ginny is over at her your mums for dinner with the kids so I am free," he said.

"Thank you Harry so much," she said kissing his cheek.

"It's the least I can do," he smiled.

Ron leaned over and kissed Rose's forehead, then ushered Hermione out of the room with a final wave to Harry. They walked in silence to the second floor, Hermione much to nervous to speak.

They took their seats in a small room painted a dull green, and waited for Hermione to be called. Ron glanced over at Hermione and noticed she was shaking.

"You alright," he asked squeezing her hand.

"What- oh yeah fine," she said coming back to her senses.

"It will be fine Hermione. I will be there the entire time," he assured her.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

* * *

**Man that was a long chapter, double the usual. Oh well I had a lot I wanted to get into this chapter. This chapter mostly focused on Hermione and the stress this appointment was going to cause her. The next one will probably be similar in length, and will contain the appointment, Yayyyy. Anyways thanks for reading;)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	17. The First Appointment

Avenging The Past: Chapter 17

All rights and anything related to Harry Potter belongs to JK.

This chapter starts off directly where the last one ended.

* * *

_"Mrs. Weasley?"_

This was it, she got up shakily and made her way towards the short lady poking her head out of the door. Giving the woman a forced smile, she entered the room.

The room did not look like a normal healers office at all. It had silk drapes hanging over the windows, big red couches that reminded her of the ones in the Gryffindor common room, and the walls were painted a chocolate-brown.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my name is Dr. Carter, but you can just call me Celeste," spoke a polite older woman sitting behind the mahogany desk in the corner of the room.

"Nice to meet you Celeste," said Hermione.

"Thank you Jennette," she said nodding at the woman. The shorter woman eyed Ron and Hermione curiously before closing the door quietly behind her as she exited the room.

"Have a seat please, make yourselves comfortable," offered Celeste gesturing to the big red couch in front of her desk. Ron and Hermione obliged and took a seat close together on the couch, even though there was plenty of room for the both of them to spread out.

"I know it is not necessarily a good thing you are here, but I can't help but be thrilled that I finally get to meet part of the famous trio," she said with adoration. Ron and Hermione were not entirely sure how to respond to that so they just smiled.

"Anyways, I am very sorry to hear about your daughter. I know it seems bad now, but it will get better and these sessions will help her I assure you."

"Just to one quick question," spoke Ron for the first time since they had met Celeste. "Hermione is well... pregnant," he chanced a look at his wife for conformation that he was allowed to be saying this. "And I just wanted to make sure that whatever happens here won't affect the baby."

"Oh of course not dears," she said waving a hand. "Dr. Ian told me you were pregnant, and I could tell when you walked in, women's instinct," she leaned over to say the last part to Hermione with a wink.

"Oh good," Ron said satisfied.

"Now onto Hermione. You had the cruciatus curse cast upon you about nine or ten years ago is what your medical history reads, is this correct?" she said looking down at a file on her desk then back up at Hermione.

"Yes," she said trying not to let her nerves squeak through her voice. Ron subconsciously moved closer to Hermione and placed an arm around her back.

"Well I have dealt with quite a few cruiciatus cases in the past, but I believe your situation is on it's own level completely," she said. Ron and Hermione shared worried looks.

"But I assure you it is nothing we can't work through," she said catching their worrisome faces.

"Our methods focus on developing and training minds that have been scarred by the cruciatus curse to push away thoughts, dreams and flashbacks that could result in episodes," Celeste explained. "This method is a form of occulemecy, only more extreme because you are not just preventing other people from getting into your memory, but yourself."

"So I won't be able to remember anything from that night or the torture?" asked Hermione slightly confused, which wasn't normal for her.

"No, no you will always remember what happened to you, an obliviation charm would have to be used to erase memories," Celeste clarified.

"Then why don't you just use the charm to erase her memory of that night?" asked Ron curious why she would let Hermione live with these memories if she has the option to erase them completely.

"Much to risky. It is hard to pick and choose events you have experienced without erasing other ones as well," she said. "If we were to try that her brain could reject the specification and erase her memory entirely." Hermione felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of losing her memory completely. Ron noticed this and rubbed her back gently.

"That is why," she continued. "Occulemency is a better option. Correct me if I am wrong Mrs. Weasley, but do you not want to have some memory of it anyway, because some things might not make sense to you anymore, such as aftershocks, assuming you still get them." Hermione nodded in response, because she did occasionally still get the sharp pains in her head and stomach, and it would be a good thing to remember what was causing them.

"How long will it take for her to learn occulemency and be able to use it?" questioned Ron.

"Depends on the witch or wizard. But it usually takes about two months with sessions three times a week," she answered.

"When will we start then?" asked Hermione.

"Now. If you are up to it of course," said Celeste.

Chancing a look at Ron, she silently asked for his opinion. He gave her a nod, and Hermione turned back to Celeste.

"Alright, lets do this," said Hermione confidently standing up.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley if you would come sit in this stool," said Celeste standing up as well and walking over to the corner that contained a wooden stool. Ron got up as well and stood beside Hermione as she sat on the stool and looked at Celeste expectantly.

"Now, what I am going to do is try to obtain the memory of something that say happened several months ago. I am not going to try and see the actual night you were cursed because you have not practiced enough, and remembering it could be painful," explain Celeste to the nervous couple. "Any questions?" she asked, but Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Well then lets get to it!" she said in an unessecarily cheery voice.

Hermione gulped and reached for Ron's hand, which he took gladly. They watched her raise her wand and point it at Hermione's head. Ron wasn't exactly comfortable watching someone stick a wand at her head, no matter who it was. He knew this was for her own benefit though, so he ignored the wand, and focused his eyes on Hermione instead.

"Legitimento."

Ron watched Hermione's face screw up in discomfort, as her breaths turned into short gasps. She was squeezing the life out of his hand, much like she did while giving birth to Rose.

_Meanwhile in Hermione's head_

"Mummy wurry up," spoke Rose from over Ron's shoulder while he carried her though th_e _park.

"I'm coming sweetie, you and daddy are just walking too fast," she laughed pushing Rose's stroller behind them on the gravel path. It was a unusually warm spring day and the little Weasley family was taking a stroll in the park enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Wait daddy down," she demanded squirming in Ron's arms wanting to be put on the ground.

"Alright honey,' he laughed placing her carefully on the ground because her walking wasn't exactly what you could call stable yet. She tottled over to a flower bush and stuck a chubby finger out at the bush, before looking to her parents.

"Me!" she said pointing at a couple Rose's that were protruding from the weeds in the bush.

"That's right Rosie," said Hermione kneeling down beside her daughter and carefully plucking one bright red rose off.

"Me have!" Rose exclaimed reaching for the Rose.

"One second love, let daddy get the sharp thorns off first," Hermione said handing the rose to Ron. He easily removed all the thorns with a quick swish of his wand.

"Rose for the princess," he said bowing and presenting the then thornless rose to his daughter, who was clapping her hands in excitement.

_The image floats away as is replaced with another. She was trying so hard to push them out. Even though they were not particularly bad memories, she just knew she needed to practice for when they did become bad. _

_The new image appeared and Hermione recognized it from about two weeks ago, when Rose was helping her change the sheets on her and Ron's bed._

"Mummy me help," said Rose climbing onto the bed and sitting on the sheet that Hermione was trying to flatten out across the queen sized bed that her and Ron slept in.

"I don't think sitting on the sheets is going to help much Rosie," she laughed lifting her daughter off the bed and onto the bench that sat adjacent to the bed.

"Rosie want to help mummy," she insisted again crawling onto the bed for the second time.

Hermione sighed and smiled at her before giving her instructions. "Alright Rosie take this corner and pull it over the corner of the mattress way over there,"said Hermione handing Rose the clean, fresh smelling corner of the white sheet.

"Okay mummy," Rose said scrambling across the bed to the far corner. Hermione chuckled and turned around to pull the pillow cases out of the laundry basket. When she turned around though, her daughter was no where in sight. Instead there was a lump of white in the middle of the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder where Rosie went?" started Hermione playing along. "Oh well I will just sit on this lumpy bed and wait for her." Hermione sat on the bed and sprawled herself out across the lump that was her daughter. Giggles were produced when she did this.

"I didn't think beds laughed?" questioned Hermione. "I guess I better pat out the lumps then," she said pushing down a bit on Rose, who then giggled and popped her head out from under the sheet.

"Well there you are Rosie," she exclaimed surprised.

"Mummy come under too," Rose said lifting the edge of the sheet. Hermione laughed and crawled under the sheet, and Rose pulled them over their heads.

When they got under the covers Hermione cuddled Rose close and patted down her static curls. The sound of the door shutting could be heard from down stairs, announcing that Ron was home.

"Let's scare daddy alright Rosie," spoke Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Yeah we scare daddy!" Rose said excitedly.

"We have to be quiet then Rosie."

_The image of Hermione and Rose disappears, and is replaced by a loud screeching, then it goes quiet._

"Hermione are you alright sweetheart?" asked Ron worriedly. She then realized Ron was practically holding her up so she wouldn't fall off the stool.

"What happened?" Hermione said blinking rapidly, trying to regain he surroundings.

"I overtook your brain and you were unable to push me away, so you passed out," spoke Celeste for the first time since Hermione had regained conciousness.

"You what?" accused Ron, looking angry now.

"The occulemencey was too strong for her brain so she was overtook by the images she was seeing and eventually passed out from the stress it caused," explained Celeste rolling her eyes at Ron's accusing tone.

"Oh well I kind of got distracted because the things I was seeing were not necessarily bad," Hermione admitted guiltily.

"Oh no need to worry dear, I expected this. I purposely chose something somewhat recent so the memory wouldn't be so bad and you could get used to the feeling of occulemency," said Celeste.

"Oh alright, should we have another go then?" suggested Hermione.

"No, probably not best to overdo it, as occulemency can exhaust the brain," she said shooting down the idea.

"Okay we should probably go see Rose anyway," Hermione said standing up. "When would you like us to come back?"

"It is best to get as much training in as possible, so how about you come and see me every two days?" suggested Celeste.

"Perfect," said Hermione, taking Ron's hand and leading him over to the door. "Thank you for everything, and we will see you soon," Hermione bid goodbye. Celeste nodded in response as they closed the door to her office.

_At least it wasn't that bad_, she thought walking back to Rose's room. She wasn't fooling herself though, she knew they would get harder and the memories would become more painful.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for taking like 8 billion years to uupdate, it's just I FINALLY WENT TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, and I of course didn't have any time to write. This chapter is fairly long so I hope that makes up for it:) Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	18. The Hearing

Avenging The Past: Chapter 18

As you are probably aware, I am not JK and never will be. Therefore she owns all rights, because she is the best.

* * *

Hermione was in a bit of a haze when she left Celeste's office. She wasn't in pain or anything, she just felt like she was floating rather than walking.

"Hermione, you alright?" asked Ron halting to turn and face her. "You look like you are going to pass out again," he said worriedly cupping her face in his hands.

"Just a bit light headed is all," she assured him. "I haven't eaten since this morning, so that's probably why."

"We better get something for the little guy then," he said poking her stomach cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes in response and pulled him down the rest of the corridor.

"It could be a girl you know," said Hermione.

"I know. Another girl would be brilliant, but I think this ones a boy."

"And your an expert now huh?" she questioned playfully raising her eyebrow.

He just grinned at her, and kissed her cheek, before pulling her in the direction of the sign reading **Cafeteria**.

"I want to see Rose first though," she said grabbing his hand, and briskly making her way to the door marked **31 B.**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the chair beside Rose's bed reading. His chair was close enough to the bed so he could gently run his fingers up and down Rose's forearm.

"Hey! How was it?" Harry jumped when they opened the door.

"It's was alright still think she is a bit of a nut though," answered Ron.

"She was a perfectly nice woman who I found exceptionally knowledgable," she snapped giving Ron the look. He rolled his eyes at her and moved to sit on Rose's bed.

"Hey Rosie," Ron said softly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Harry's heart actually ached for his best friends more than it ever had in that moment. It had taken them so long to get together and they were finally a happy family with a new baby on the way, then something like this had to happen.

"Ginny's coming tomorrow around eleven, so we can go to the hearing, which starts at noon.," Harry said making Ron's gaze shift from his daughter to him.

"Good, we will come back immediately after so you and Gin can be home with the kids," said Ron obviously feeling a bit jealous that Harry was able to go home to his safe, healthy family.

"Thanks mate." Hermione's stomach then grumbled attracting both Harry and Ron's attention.

"Right food. Baby," said Ron thinking aloud. He quickly kissed Rose on the nose and left the room to get his hungry wife and baby something to eat.

"Seven years ago, he would never go out of his way to get anyone besides himself food," laughed Harry.

"He's such a softy now, you should see him when the baby kicks, it is hilarious, his reaction," joked Hermione.

"I'm sure it is. Hey Hermione?" asked Harry changing the topic suddenly.

"What's up Harry?" she said noting his change in tone.

"I know how it feels... the occulemency. So if you ever need someone to talk to or something then I'm here," he offered kind of shyly.

"Thanks Harry," she said getting up to hug him. He reciprocated the hug, and they both sat back down, awaiting Ron's return.

Ron returned a few minutes later complete with a tea, soup, sandwich, and a yogurt parfait.

"For you my love," he said placing the food down on the table. "And you my other love," he repeated to her 5 month pregnant stomach.

Harry made a fake gagging noise, but Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips in thanks. Ron accepted the kiss before moving over to Harry so he could whack him over the head with a nearby _Witch Weakly_ magazine.

"Oi! Am I not allowed to be nice to my wife," he said in mock anger.

"Not while your best mate's in the room. Which actually I have to be going, your mum is dropping off James and Albus in... bloody hell, a minute," he said scrambling out of his chair when he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"See you guys tomorrow," he bid goodbye leaving the room before they had a chance to respond.

"Well finish up sweetie then get some rest , because tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Ron said pulling the cot down and setting up the bed for her.

She finished quickly and kissed Rose goodnight before residing to the cot. She climbed in and pulled the covers up to her chin.

Minutes later when she was just almost asleep, she felt Ron's weight behind her. Without opening her eyes she leaned back into his chest, as he brought his arms around her.

"Night honey," he mumbled into her neck. Hermione, only half awake grumbled something inaudible, causing Ron to chuckle. He kissed her ear quickly before falling to sleep himself.

* * *

Ron was already up and dressed when Hermione opened her eyes.

"Did you go home?" her scratchy voice broke through the silence that had previously filled the room.

"Oh you're up!" Ron said dropping the paper he had been reading for work onto the table and moving over to her. "Oh and yeah I went home to shower and such before you got up," he said as she reached up to brush the wet tips of his hair back.

"Well I better pop home and get changed myself," she said attempting to lift her torso up, but with no success. She was shocked at first, and tried again.

"Need some help?" Ron asked with a grin, as Hermione continued to try and get out of bed with her round stomach.

"No I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of bed, pregnant or not," she snapped, trying once again to sit up. This was the first time with this pregnancy that she had not been able to sit up by herself.

"If you say so," Ron sighed knowing it was best not to get involved and let her do it herself.

"Ron?" a tearful voice asked about thirty-seconds later.

He turned around and found Hermione in the exact same position, only now her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked moving to kneel beside her.

"Will you help me?" she said in a small broken voice.

"Of course my sweet." He leaned over, picked her up under the armpits, and sat her upright.

"I'm weak," she mumbled looking down shamefully.

"No your pregnant," said Ron lifting her chin up with his finger. Ron was used to these emotional outbursts from when she was pregnant with Rose and knew what to do in the midst of one. "Now how about you pop home and change and I will stay with Rosie," Ron suggested helping her out of the cot

"Alright see you in a bit."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Ron with the unconscious Rose. Ron sighed and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Hey sweetie," he spoke in the softest tone, maneuvering around her IV so he could cradle her comfortably against him. "Please wake up soon, mummy and me miss you the world." Her skin had a bit more colour in it, but was cold as ice. Ron rubbed his hands gently up and down her arms.

"Tell you what, I think your toy broom is in need of an update, so how about as soon as you wake up, I take you to Diagon Alley to pick a new one up." he looked down at her face, somewhat hoping that the talk of a new broom would awaken her. Although, he was of course rendered disappointed when her face remained like stone.

Holding back tears, he scooted down a bit on the bed and curled up against his daughter, closing his eyes in the process.

* * *

"Ron!"

"For heavens sake, Ron! get up."

"Hummwhatt," he slurred opening his eyes to find his wife and his sister standing over him.

"We are going TO BE LATE!" said Hermione enunciating the end of her sentence in order to get the message across.

"Oh damn what time is it?" he said popping up into a sitting position.

"11:45, so get up and say goodbye to Rosie so we can get going," said Hermione tapping her foot in irritation.

"Alright, alright. Bye-bye Rosie we will see you later," he said kissing her forehead twice.

"We will hurry back as quick as we can Gin," said Hermione grabbing Ron's hand.

"It's okay I don't have to be home for awhile, take your time," she assured, before they apparated away.

* * *

The atrium was filled with people when they entered through the auror gate.

"Why are so many people here?" questioned Hermione as she was shoved aside by a large man with a beard. Ron quickly put his arm around her waist and glared at the man.

"I'm not sure I don't recognize any of these people, and it is never this busy on a Thursday," said Ron equally confused.

They sifted their way through the crowd and managed to get an elevator. Squeezed between two women dressed in suits, Ron whispered to Hermione.

"That's the new Ministers assistant."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione a little too loud, causing the other occupants to look at her briefly in confusion, and annoyance. The man looked very suspicious the way he carried himself, with the long dark cloak, shaved head, and firmly pressed lips. Hermione couldn't remember them hiring a new assistant, so it must have happened while they were away.

"Shhh, he was hired only a couple days ago," he breathed into her ear, attempting not to draw anymore attention to themselves.

"He looks familiar in a way, don't you think?" she said noticing several features the man sported that rang a bell somewhere in the back of her head.

"Not really I've never seen him before," said Ron, obviously not seeing what his wife was.

The lift dinged and said that they were on the court rooms floor. Two older men were standing right outside the lift having a loud conversation.

"Yeah the little girls trial is today, you going to sit in?" asked the shorter rounder one.

"Yes, this has to be one of the biggest cases in a long time. Wouldn't miss it!" exclaimed the slightly younger one. Ron glanced at Hermione and she gave him an equally confused look in return.

"I just hope I the golden trio is here as they are the little girls parents. I would do anything to have a conversation with one of them for a column on the return of Voldemort's followers, and how they plan to take them down, just like they did Voldemort all those years ago," said the older one, who they now knew worked for the _D__aily Prophet_.

Ron realized that if the men spotted them, then they would be dragged into an interview, and neither of them wanted that, so he pulled Hermione away quickly. When they were just outside the doors to the courtroom, Hermione turned to Ron.

"All these people are here to see Rose?" she asked bewildered.

"I guess the though of someone like Voldemort rising again interests and frightens people," he said pushing open the doors that led to the courtroom.

"That thought just makes me shiver," she said quietly, not exactly caring if Ron heard or not. She had never really considered that the people that captured Rose could possibly be apart of a new era of the dark side. Her mind wandered to how their kids would have to grow up like they did; always in fear, where people dying was as regular news as the Cannons losing another match.

"I believe we are supposed to sit-oh there's Harry," he strung off breaking Hermione from her thoughts as she waved to harry who was sitting in the witness section.

"The new minister's assistant is here. Right over there," muttered Harry to Ron, and cranking his neck in the direction of the harsh man her and Ron saw in the elevator.

"Does he get say in court?" asked Hermione wondering if this man would be deciding on the future of her daughters attackers.

"Only if he is offering valid information, or stating a law, but other than that he shouldn't be allowed to speak much. Yet there has never been an assistant to the minister that has been allowed in court before, so who knows what to expect," said Harry leading them over to the bench he was previously sat on.

"That worries me Ron, he doesn't look like a nice guy who understands the love of a family," she sat latching onto his arm.

"It's alright Mione, what those bastards did to Rose was horrific, they don't even have a chance at escaping the dementors kiss," he assured her rubbing the hand that was resting on his arm.

"If you will all take your seats," spoke a booming voice that belonged to the Minister. Everyone took their seats and the hall grew quiet. "I Minister Oscar Wells, call this trial upon the capture and torture of Miss Rose Weasley... in session." Hermione gripped Ron's arm harder, causing him to wince slightly. He placed his hand on her knee and smoothed his fingers over her kneecap in a relaxing motion.

"A week ago thursday, April 24th, Rose Weasley was kidnapped from her home at approximately 8:30 pm. One of the culprits is here today for questioning, while the rest remain in Azkanban until further notice," he said as the chair in the middle of the room was replaced with a cage large enough for a person to fit in. A few seconds later a deatheater both Ron, Hermione, and Harry could recognize as Scabior, appeared.

Both Ron and Hermione shivered at the sight of the man that captured their precious Rose, and cursed Hermione back in her fifth year. He grinned evilly when he spotted Ron and Hermione in the stands.

"You Scabior, surname unknown, have been charged with kidnapping, using one of the unforgivable curses, and attempted murder," said the minister eyeing Scabior with disgust. It was pretty clear that this hearing only had one optional ending, or so they thought.

"Excuse me minister," spoke the harsh looking assistance. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as I am aware broke into the manor, correct?"

"Yeah only to get our daughter back those creeps!" shot Ron, surprising everyone. He roughly got to his feet, letting go of Hermione in the process.

"Yes but what proof do you have that the events said, actually went on," said the man calmly. He was clearly not on their side.

"Proof? What kind of proof do I need when I listened to her scream from a bloody cellar that my wife and I were locked in!" raged Ron, having no patience for this man.

"Alright, alright settle down," interrupted the minister banging the desk with his mallet.

"C'mon Oscar you can't seriously listen to this guy," said Harry calmly, as he knew the minister on a personal level.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but the law is the law and until another witness is provided, we cannot call upon the dementors," he said half wishing what he ws saying wasn't true.

Hermione's insides clenched at the idea of the deatheaters being freed. Ron looked like he was about to strangle Oscar before he, as everyone else was distracted by a paper airplane whizzing into the court room.

The minister looked confused because memos could usually wait until after a session. This paper airplane was marked with a red seal though, meaning it was urgent.

Oscar snatched the folded note, and unraveled it. He screwed his tiny eyes into slits, read the memo. His eyes grew wide instantly and he turned to one of the security guards behind him.

"A deatheater from this party has disappeared from azkaban," he whimpered to the muscular man. "Call all security, and the head auror team."

Nobody but Hermione noticed the ministers assistant try to slip out of the room un-noticed. She pulled Ron's arm and pointed in the direction of the man escaping.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" shouted Ron drawing everyone's attention away from the whispering minister, and to the man dressed in black attempting to make an exit.

It was hard to tell, but from Hermione's place up in the stands, it looked like the mans face was melting.

Only seconds later were the security guards, along with everyone else, running around in a panic. Hermione was roughly shoved to the ground by a large bald guy with a badge reading:_ Security-Head._

Ron looked like he was going to punch the guy, but he ran away quickly, paying no attention to the pregnant women he had just floored. Ron, after glaring at the guard, kneeled down to help Hermione to her feet.

The man was out of sight when they looked up again. Instead Harry was there rushing towards them.

"Dolohov, it was him, there is no ministers assistant," he spoke hurriedly as the crowd began to die down.

"What?" said both Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Polyjuice, and the Imperius curse. He used some random person on the streets body, and used the curse to convince the main office and the Minister that there was such thing as an assistant.

"Then why did Oscar not stop him when he was released from the curse?" asked Ron still not understanding how he could of gotten away with it.

"He told him the head of office hired him. If he had confunded the minister, than people would have noticed. Nobody knows what goes on in head office so it would be easy to hide," reasoned Harry.

"Wow," said Hermione amazed. "That's why he kept attacking us Ron, and looking for ways to get around the kiss," she said putting all the pieces together fully now.

"Yeah crazy isn't it?" spoke Harry hardly believing it himself.

"Owl for you Mr. Potter," piped a short little wizard that had magically appeared beside them.

"Oh thank you Marvin," Harry thanked the small wizard. And just like that, he was gone again.

"It's from Ginny?" said Harry curiously, opening the envelope.

"Ginny's with Rose, is she alright, what's wrong?" a worried Hermione said anxiously.

Harry looked up at them,"Rose is awake."

* * *

**Oh my goodness gracious that took waaaayyyy too long. I am sorry like 8 billion times for taking 11 years to update, but I just haven't been in the mood to write for awhile. But here it is and yayyy Rose is finally awake! There will probably be a few more chapters, and I will start to wrap it up. I have already started a new story that takes place at the shell cottage. I know it has been done like a million times and I have already written one, but that one sucked, so I hope this one will be a bit better. Anyways thank you for not completely abandoning me for not updating in like a month. **

**Well thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	19. Awakening

Avenging the Past: Chapter 19

As you are probably aware, I am not JK, and never will be so all rights still go to her.

* * *

For once in their lifetime, apparating just wasn't quick enough, or so it felt like. The knowledge of Rose's awakening had hit the couple like a brick wall, as she was not scheduled to wake up for a couple more days. None the less though, they were over the moon at the news.

Ron always knew Hermione was a decently fast runner, as he first found out when they were on the horcrux hunt, but he swore for a pregnant women, she could have gone in those muggle races and won, for the speed she was sprinting down the hospital corridors. Ron struggled to keep up, but both of them turned down Rose's hallways out of breath and gasping.

Hermione threw the door to the room open, causing it to bang loudly against the wall, startling both Ginny, and Rose...

"My baby, my baby, my sweet girl you're awake!" cooed Hermione throwing herself at her daughter, and crushing her to her chest. "We missed you sooo much Rosie, so much," she spoke calming down considerably as she stroked Rose's curly red hair, happy to have her daughter awake and in her arms again.

"Mummy," mumbled Rose in between Hermione's gasps of relief.

"Rosie sweetheart?" asked Ron from behind Hermione wanting to hold his daughter as well.

"Daddy!" said Rose gleefully reaching for him around Hermione. Hermione smiled and let go, allowing Ron a clear path to Rose. Ron sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, making sure to keep her IV untangled.

"My little princess, you feeling better sweetie?" asked Ron kissing her hair repeatedly.

"I still hurt daddy," she said in a small voice, before starting to cry.

"Oh my little girl," sobbed Hermione sitting by Rose's feet, rubbing her leg soothingly. Ginny, who until now had been invisible, began patting Ron's wailing wife on the back.

"I know honey, I know. The healers are going to make it feel better," Ron said attempting to sooth Rose. But he knew from previous experience with Hermione, that it is very difficult for a person to recover from the horrific curse.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley, great to see you again," spoke a voice from the door. Everyone turned their attention from Rose, briefly to see you was at the door. It was Dr. Ian.

"Dr. Ian," said Hermione composing herself, and wiping the tears off her cheek. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes she should be fine. Her body is just getting used to being awake again, and her muscles are sore from the curse," he explained moving into the room to examine Rose.

Ron moved Rose away from him slightly so Dr. Ian could get a better look at her. He felt her arm muscles, then her leg muscles. Then he waved his wand and muttered so incoherent words.

"Yes it seems she will need some physiotherapy," said Dr. Ian pocketing his wand.

"Phyiso-what?" questioned Ron.

"It is a muggle treatment used to help patients get their muscles moving again and back to normal," said Dr. Ian.

"Why does she need it, I mean I never needed it when,.. I you know when I was recovering," said Hermione trailing off a bit, like she frequently did when speaking of her torture.

Rose, still in Ron's arms, whimpered, and moved closer to him. Ron tightened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rose is still young you see, and her muscles and bones are still growing. The curse was a shock to her body, and it has gotten confused, so it could possibly stunt her growth in the future." Ron and Hermione shared worried looks with each other.

"When can we get her into see the physiotherapist?" asked Hermione.

"This afternoon if possible would be good, because we want to get her walking as soon as possible," said Dr. Ian.

"Great, so will you come get us when it's time?" asked Ron, eager for Rose to start moving around.

"Yes, I will send a nurse for her when it is time. Well I have to go but I will be back tomorrow for her daily checkup. So I hope tonight goes over well," he said before leaving the room, his pager clipped to his belt beeping.

"We're going to get you walking today Rosie," Hermione told her excitedly.

"Rosie already know how to walk mummy," said Rose confused. Hermione looked ready to correct her, but Ron cut her off.

"That's right princess, we will show how good you walk to mummy," Ron assured looking at Hermione, and silently telling her to agree with him. Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look before turning to Rose, smiling, and nodding her head.

A few minutes later, Ron had put Rose down for a nap, despite the amount of sleeping she had done in the last couple days, she still needed to rest in order to heal.

"Thank you so much for looking after her," said Hermione to Ginny after Rose had drifted to sleep.

"Yeah thanks Gin," agreed Ron.

"Seriously guys it's no big deal, if you need anything else, just owl. Oh and tell us how Rose's session tonight goes, we will still be up don't worry," she said. Ron and Hermione told her they would, and gave her a hug each before she left the room.

Ron collapsed in the chair beside Rose's bed and let out a big sigh, the second the door to the room closed.

"I am so glad she is awake," admitted Hermione moving to sit on his lap. Ron wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know it is such a relief," agreed Ron kissing her temple.

"I just hope tonight goes well," said Hermione looking tensely at Rose. "I just don't know how she would take it if she couldn't walk."

"I'm scared for that too, love." They both didn't say anything after that, and just admired Rose while she slept, knowing she would wake up again.

* * *

A nurse with a wheelchair, came to get Rose at half past five that evening. Ron had easily lifted her into the wheelchair, and the nurse attached her IV to the back of the chair. The nurse went to push Rose down the hall, but Hermione insisted on doing it. The nurse looked at her tensely, before taking pity on the poor family, and settled for leading the way.

After a long twisting route through St. Mungos, they arrived at a big white door.

"Here we are," said the nurse opening the door for Hermione to push Rose through. The room was fairly large, and had big windows that could be charmed to allow the patient to see whatever they wanted to.

"And the doctor will be here in a moment," she added before leaving the room without another word. The small family was left in silence to admire the clean and pristine room.

There was a couple treadmills (as Hermione recognized), and some dumbbell weights ordered in colour and size. A pair of bars were also standing up on a platform, close enough for a person to walk through.

"Good evening, I believe this is Miss Rose Weasley," said a surprisingly relaxed women coming through a door in the back.

"Yes this would be her," replied Hermione.

"Well I'm Healer Ruth, and I will be helping Rose in these appointments," she said with a smile, placing a hand on Rose's head gently. She then shook hands with both Ron and Hermione.

"You can just wheel her over here, and we will do some stretching," said Ruth leading them to a cushioned bed with a bright pink pillow on it. Hermione had just noticed that the room was quite colourful, obviously for the kids.

"Now Rose, we are going to start by stretching out your arms and legs," Ruth told Rose with a smile. Rose looked a bit scared, as this was a lot for such a small girl to take in. Rose looked up at Ron who was standing near the head of the bed, he smiled encouragingly at her and stroked her hair.

Ruth pulled and prodded at Rose for a few minutes, before she turned around and grabbed a purple band from one of her drawers.

"Okay Rose you are going to wrap this around your foot, and pull you toes towards your shin alright?" Rose hesitantly obliged.

Rose was given a few more exercises by Ruth, and did them all perfectly, until everything became too much, and she began to cry.

"I don't wanna anymore," she sobbed grasping for Ron who was the nearest.

"I'm sorry princess, but it will make you better," he soothed looking to Hermione for help.

"You are doing so well sweetheart," said Hermione. Sometimes Rose's age didn't reflect her maturity, as she was miles ahead of most kids her age. Majority of kids her age would have never been able to withstand everything she has had to go through.

"That can be enough for today. Maybe we can try some walking tomorrow," suggested Ruth.

Rose didn't respond and just grasped Ron's arm harder. Hermione and Ron tried to move her into the wheelchair but she insisted on being carried. So instead Hermione pushed the wheelchair with the IV beside Ron who was carrying Rose, down the hall and back to her room.

"Wanna go home daddy," cried Rose into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry princess but you can't go home yet," he said kissing the top of her head, and rubbing her back gently. This only made Rose cry harder, soaking Ron's shirt in the process.

When they reached Rose's room, she had almost completely stopped crying, but did not relent her hold on Ron. Hermione attempted to pry her away from Ron, but she just gripped harder.

"Rosie you have to lie down, you need to rest," tried Hermione rubbing the little girls arm, and gently pulling it away from her daddy's neck.

"No Rosie wanna be cuddling with daddy," she insisted.

"Alright daddy will lie down too then, alright baby?" said Ron moving to sit on her bed. Rose seemed okay with this idea, and snuggled into Ron.

"Oh my poor Rosie," cried Hermione rubbing her back.

The three of them sat in silence, with the occasional sniffle from Rose or Hermione. It wasn't until Rose fell asleep in Ron's arms, did anyone say anything.

"I hate seeing her like this," said Hermione leaning over to kiss her bright red curls.

"I know, I can't wait until all of this is over," agreed Ron, planting a kiss on the top of Rose's head as well, "You can have the cot to yourself tonight Mione."

"Why are you not sleeping?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I am afraid to wake her," he explained gesturing to Rose. "And I am quite comfortable sleeping with her in my arms. As I haven't been able to do that in awhile," he finished sadly.

Hermione's heart melted a bit at this, watching Ron hold their daughter so tenderly, like she was the most important this in the world, which she was. She tore her eyes away from her husband and daughter, and unfolded the cot, wheeling it right next to Rose's bed. Just as she was about to climb into bed, Ron stopped her.

"Hey," said Ron.

"What?" she asked looking around for what the problem could be.

"C'mere."

Hermione leaned over towards him.

"I love you," he said with a smile, moving his hand from Rose's hair to Hermione's cheek.

"I love you too," she said and accepted a kiss from him.

And with that, she climbed into bed, and fell asleep immediately, finally relaxed, because her baby was awake.

* * *

**Okay there we are. Oh and Rose says some things in this chapter that arenot grammatically correct, and I wrote it that way so it's nt a mistake:) I have updated every day for the last three days, and I hope to continue this pattern. My next update will probably be on The Road to Forgiveness, then Their 19 Years, as I am trying to rotate back and forth. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will check out my two new series:) Thanks for Reading.**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	20. Second First Steps

Avenging The Past: Chapter 20

All rights go to JK.

* * *

_"I get it. You choose him. I saw the two of you the other night."_

_"Ron, that was nothing. Where are you going, please don't leave. RON!"_

_The image melts away, and is replaced by the office._

"Well you are defiantly progressing well Mrs. Weasley," said Celeste to Hermione, who was sitting on a stool in the corner of Celeste's office. It was her second appointment involving occulemency, and Rose's awakening had made her even more persistent for improvement.

"I didn't push you out completely though did I?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I could only hear voices, the image was blurry," Celeste assured. "We are done for today, so you can just come have a seat," she said leading Hermione back over to the red couch in front of her desk. "Now I am aware that Rose is awake and moving a bit, but I do not suggest trying any of the occulemency on her yet. It could be too overwhelming, as she is still so young." Hermione nodded.

"Well then you are free to go, I know you are probably anxious to get back to your daughter," smiled Celeste standing up and opening the door for Hermione.

"Yes thank you, I will see you in a couple days then I suppose," said Hermione.

"Yes, and we will try to amp up the level of difficulty next time," she said smiling encouragingly.

Hermione left the office and speed walked back to Rose's room, weaving in and out of patients, stretchers, and doctors. She finally got to Rose's room, and opened the door to find Ron reading to Rose.

Ron had _The Tales of Beedle and Bard _propped up on his stomach, and he read in a hushed voice to a drowsy looking Rose. Hermione had insisted that Ron stay with Rose while she went to her appointment, because Rose needed them right now.

All of the Grangers and Weasley's had come to visit Rose this morning, which had boosted Rose's mood immensely, but had also tired her out.

"Mummy!" said Rose when she spotted Hermione in the doorway. "Daddy is reading!" she told her mum excitedly, because it has been a long time since either her, or Ron had been able to read to her.

"How was your appointment love?" asked Ron placing the open book face down on his lap.

"Good actually! Celeste said I was really improving. She can only hear voices now," she told him happily. Things were finally looking up for the little family, and they were relishing in it.

"That's great sweetie!" said Ron, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a smile.

"Daddy! Read!" demanded Rose tapping the book impatiently.

"Alright, alright," he laughed starting to read again.

Hermione settled down in the chair beside Rose's bed listening to the story as well, her feet propped up on Ron's. Rose had soon drifted off to sleep after the thrid or fourth story Ron read.

Ron carefully moved Rose off him, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I am going to go owl Harry. He said they were deciding what they were going to do with the deatheaters today," he told Hermione in whisper.

"They are going in azkaban though aren't they," she said not wanting another episode like last time when they tried to hold a trial.

"They should actually get the dementors kiss. Well that was what Harry said he heard the minister talking about at least," said Ron kissing her on the top of the head, and leaving her in the room alone with Rose.

Hermione watched as her daughters chest rose and fell. She had been so brave, and incredibly mature with the situation for her age. She ran a hand over her five month baby bump, and thought about how great Rose would be as big sister.

Rose had another appointment tonight, and Hermione really hoped she would be able to walk. The doctors at St. Mungos had been fantastic with Rose, and Hermione felt very comfortable to leave Rose's health in their hands, and she knew they would be able to get her daughter back to normal soon.

* * *

Ron came back in about ten minutes later, and sat down beside Hermione.

"So what kind of things did you see in your appointment today?" he asked conversationally.

"Well you know some stuff with Rose, and..." she trailed off, remembering her last memory, and how it was the one when Ron had left them all those years ago in the tent. That was the farthest back the memories had gone back, but she felt it had something to do with the fact that she would never forget that night.

"And what?" he urged.

"Just some stuff from when we were on the horcrux hunt."

"Like.. wait.. it wasn't?" he said quietly glancing quickly at Rose to make sure she was still asleep, as this was not a topic Ron and Hermione planned to ever share with her.

"Yeah," she muttered uncomfortably, looking down at her hands.

"Bloody hell Mione, I know I have said this a million times, but I am sorry. I will never forgive myself for that night," he apologized taking her hand with her wedding ring in his.

"No it's alright Ron, I forgave you a long time ago," she said forcing a smile. It was true that he had forgiven him, but if she thought about it too much, she got a bit upset.

"I haven't forgiven myself though, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it.

"And that's why you are an amazing husband," she praised putting her hands on either side of his face, and smiling before pulling him into a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, temporarily forgetting that they were in a hospital, and their daughter was sleeping not five feet away from them.

"OI, this is a hospital," said an exasperated voice from the door, that caused the couple to pull away smiling.

"Hi Harry," greeted Hermione as if nothing had happened, the embarrassed stage long gone.

"Why must I always have to be here when you guys do that?" he groaned taking a seat across from the grinning couple.

"Because you got seven years without it," answered Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I know, now if you two aren't busy eating each others faces, I could tell you what happened at the Ministry. Unless you would rather not know," he said in moch seriousness, a cheeky grin gracing his face. He started to stand up, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him back down onto the chair.

"What happened!" she demanded. Harry grinned and sat back in his chair.

"Well the Minister decided that the deatheaters had escaped from azkaban already, and it is probably not the best idea to send them back so they can just escape again. So he called the dementors to give them the kiss this afternoon. They should be souless by sundown, and locked up for life" Harry told them.

"So that is the end of them essentially?" confirmed Hermione.

"Yeah, as they are the only ones we know of that were not accounted for in the deatheater check. There could be more out there, but they haven't been active for years, so they have probably moved on," he said.

"Good. So we will never have to deal with those bastards again," said Ron letting out a dramatic sigh.

* * *

Harry had left soon after, which left Ron and Hermione with some downtime while Rose napped. Ron went to the ministry to get some paperwork done that he had missed. And Hermione worked on some cases from her department; _M__agical Creature Control_, at the table in Rose's room.

"Mummy," a voice startled Hermione.

"Yes baby?" said Hermione placing her quill down and facing her daughter.

"When dinner?"

Hermione's face broke into a smile. Rose had not asked for food, or had an appetite in a long time. She had been living off the medicine that she was being given through her IV.

"What would you like? Mummy will get you whatever you want." Rose looked thoughtfull for a moment before bursting out 'Pizza!'

"Alright sweetie, I will go get you some from the cafeteria," said Hermione getting up and stretching her legs.

She came back in a few minutes with a small cheese slice of pizza from the cafeteria down the hall. Rose ate hungrily, ignoring Hermione's frequent reminders to slow down.

And that was how Ron found them that evening.

"How are my lovely girls?" he announced walking in the door. "Is Miss Rosie eating Pizza?" he said happily pretending to take a bite of her slice.

"Daddy get his own," she giggled holding it out of Ron's reach.

"Maybe I just will sweetie pie," he said blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"Well you are in a good mood," observed Hermione packing up her work.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have two gorgeous girls, annnnd I finished all my work from when I was gone in one day," he said cheerfully taking off his coat and dropping his work bag. He leaned over to kiss her forehead, then turned back to Rose.

"And what did Rosie Posie do all day?" he asked tickling her toes that were sticking out of the end of her blanket.

"Sleepy, and Pizza," she answered attempting to pull her feet away from Ron's attacking fingers.

"I wish I been able to do that today, but daddy had to work," he frowned.

A knock at the door grabbed the attention of the small family, and signaled the arrival of a nurse.

"It is time for Rose's physio appointment, " she smiled at the little red headed girl. This nurse was much nicer than the other one the day before, thought Ron and Hermione.

"Okay pumpkin, time to go," said Ron swooping down to scoop his daughter up in his arms. Rose laughed and gripped her daddy's neck, squealing in delight. The nurse attached Rose's IV to the wheel chair, and watched the father and daughter with a gentle smile. Ron placed Rose in the wheel chair and allowed the nurse to push Rose out of her room and down the hall.

When they arrived at the physio room, Healer Ruth was waiting fo them.

"Right in here is good," she told the nurse. "We are going to try walking today Rose!" she said encouragingly to the little girl.

Rose gave her a small nervous smile and Hermione reached down to grab her hand.

Ruth warmed her legs and hips up with some simple exercises and stretches Rose could do lying down, and finally, it was time to walk. Hermione helped Rose back into her wheelchair, and brought her over to the assisted walking platform.

The platform consisted of a rubber flooring that ran between two steel bars that were close enough together, so that Rose could grip one in each hand. Ron kneeled down on one side of the platform, and Hermione on the other.

Ruth stood behind Rose, and kept a firm grip on the child's waist as she attempted her first step.

"That's it baby, you can do it!" cheered Hermione as Rose took a few more steps, with less help from Ruth.

"You are doing so well sweetheart," added Ron as well.

"Almost there Rose, I'm going to let go now okay?" said Ruth carefully releasing her waist and coming to stand at the end of the platform.

Rose had a look of determination on her face as she took her final wobbly steps to the end of the rubber flooring. Hermione was in tears at her daughters perseverance, and Ron's face was lit up proudly.

Rose gave a big toothy grin when she reached the end, and reached her arms out to her parents to be held.

"We are so proud of you love," Hermione praised, putting a hand on Rose's cheek.

"You are amazing princess," Ron said as well, propping her up on his hip and kissing her cheek noisily.

"Congratulations Rose," coursed Ruth bring her wheelchair back over. "That was fantastic. I never expected you to do it the first time!"

Ron put Rose down in the wheelchair, and moved to wrap his arm around his wife.

"If we continue this everyday, then she will be walking perfectly normal in no time. But until then, you need to get some rest," she said giving Rose a playful stern look.

"Then we better get you back into you bed," said Hermione. "Same time tomorrow?" she directed at Ruth.

"Yes, I will see you then," she bid them goodbye. Soon the nurse arrived again, and brought Rose back to her room.

* * *

Hermione had picked up a couple of things for Rose from home, so she could amuse herself during the day. She was still a toddler, and sitting in a hospital all day can get very boring.

Rose was not uncomfortable at the moment though, because she was happily colouring in a quidditch colouring book Ron had bought her from the gift shop. She was also surrounded by all of her toys that usually sat on her bed in her room, which made her even more at home.

The rest of the night went on like this quietly, with Rose occasionally holding up a scribbled in picture for Ron and Hermione to see. But by 9:00, she was out like a light, snuggled up with all her stuffed animals. Ron and Hermione gently kissed her goodnight, before climbing into the cot together. Following Rose's lead, they fell into a deep slumber but snuggled up against each other instead.

* * *

**Alrighty, there we are. Rose is walking yayy! I also included the part about Rose wanting to eat pizza because the first thing I asked for when I was allowed to eat after my appendix ruptured was pizza, and I demanded my mum go down to the cafeteria and get me some:) Anyways Reviews people! I am getting sad at the lack of, please tell me how I'm doing with the story, and what you would like to possibly see in future chapters.**

**Read and Review**

**daddyron404**


	21. Going Home

Avenging the Past: Chapter 21

All rights go to JK and nothing belongs to me:(

* * *

The next few days had been really successful for the small family. Rose had gone to her nightly appointments, and was walking better and better each day. Hermione had been to her thrid appointment with Celeste, and was using her occulemency to keep Celeste out of her private memories.

Currently, the small family was relaxing in Rose's room, Hermione had her swollen pregnant feet propped up on Rose's bed, while Ron was playing chess with Rose on a levitated chess board.

"I gonna beat daddy, mummy!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know yet honey," Hermione said. Even with her atrocious chess skills, she could still see that Ron would obviously win. Ron also had his signature gloating grin on.

"Sorry to interrupt," said a voice from the door. It seemed everyone was interrupting these days.

They looked to the door and saw Dr. Ian poking his head through a crack in the door.

"Oh no worries, c'mon in," said Hermione quickly pulling her feet down from the bed.

"I was just coming to give Rose some good news, that I knew you wouldn't want to wait until tomorrow to hear," he smiled coming into the room.

"Oh!" said Ron and Hermione.

"Rose has been progressing so well over the last couple of days, and with the treatment we have been giving her, she is nearing the end of the road to her recovery," he said enthusiastically.

"Does that mean?" said Ron, getting ready to jump for joy if Dr. Ian was going to say what he thought he was.

"Yes, that means she can go home!" he said waiting for the family of Weasley's reactions.

"Oh Rosie that is fantastic!" shouted Hermione running to hug her daughter. Rose was sporting a giant smile, and hugged her mum back.

"Rosie go home!" she smiled clapping her small hands together.

"That's right princess, you can go back to all of your toys and your room," Ron told her planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Just bring her back for her appointments every other day, and report any problems, and she should be fine," he sighed leaning over to quickly look at Rose's medication dose on her IV. "Oh and I will send you home with her medicine."

"Thank you so much!" Hermione said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh no problem, as it is my job, and a nurse will be in later today to discharge her. And then you can go!" he told them making his way to the door.

"Perfect," said Ron starting to pack up Rose's things.

"Ron we have time," laughed Hermione when Dr. Ian left the room.

"I know, but I am just so anxious to get out of here." he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring his wifes reminder, and continuing to pack up the room.

* * *

Sure enough, later that day a nurse came in to discharge Rose.

"We should have a party," suggested Hermione, while the nurse worked on taking the IV out of Rose's arm.

"Appears my mum has already beat you to it," chuckled Ron, reading a letter from Mrs. Weasley in one hand, and holding Rose's hand in the other.

"What?" asked a shocked Hermione.

"I owled them as soon as we got the news about Rose of course, and she invited us all over for dinner," he told her still reading the letter.

"Ron I really don't want to be carting Rose around so soon after she is let out, can we just not have it at our place," Hermione somewhat whined.

"Relax love, of course we can. Mum will understand," he comforted fixing her with a reassuring look.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Rose, who had her eyes scrunched up as the nurse began to pull the tube out of her arm.

"Can you just not use magic for that?" Ron asked the nurse irritatedly. The nurse shot him a look that meant _'shut up' _and didn't respond.

"Ron!" chastised Hermione.

"What?"

"You don't know what you are talking about," she said turning back to the baby magazine she was reading.

"And done!" exclaimed the nurse putting the rest of the used tube on the tray. Ron and Hermione gave a look of relief, and smiled at Rose exhausted, as if the removal of the IV was a end to this madness.

"Leave now?" asked Rose squirming excitedly in her bed.

"Almost sweetie," smiled the nurse. "The doctor will be hear in a few minutes with your medicine, then you can go." She wheeled the tray out into the hall, and jumped at something. "And here he is," she said surprised. She gave Dr. Ian a smile before leaving the room completely.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked Rose.

"Yeah!" yelled Rose.

"Well here are all of your medicines." He handed the bag to Hermione. "And you will be taking the recovery floo out." Ron and Hermione gave a look of confusion. "It is a special floo, it is gentler on the body, and it doesn't exactly _throw_ you out of the fire place like the usual one," he laughed shaking his head.

"And that is just in the front hall?" clarified Ron.

"Yep, and when you come for appointments, take it as well. This is the password you have to recite before you drop the powder," he explained handing a piece of parchment to Hermione as well.

"Okay thank you. Ready to go Rosie?" Hermione asked Rose standing up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed reaching up to Ron for him to pick her up.

"Alrigtly then, let's get going," Ron said happily caring her to the door.

"I hope you enjoy your time at home, and I will see you in a few days." Dr. Ian bid them a goodbye with a wave and disappeared down the hallway.

Ron carried Rose down the hallway in the wake of Hermione, who was leading the way. They found the special floo network with limited difficult, and flooed back to their dearly missed home.

"Welcome home baby," said Ron carrying her into the room.

"What do you want for dinner love? Mummy will make you anything you want," Hermione offered.

"Pizza!" Rose shouted.

"You already had pizza for lunch Rose," Hermione laughed.

"But I wan' pizza!" she exclaimed again wiggling around in Ron's arms.

"Alright, alright, pizza it is," sighed Hermione going into the kitchen to make dinner.

"You want to up to your room lovie?" asked Ron bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"Ya!" she said happily.

Ron took her up to her room, and played tea party with her and her dolls until Hermione called them for dinner. They ate their pizza, and lounged around the living room when they were finished.

Rose was passed out on Ron's shoulder and Ron had his eyes closed, while Hermione read on the couch. She smiled at her almost identical daughter and husband. Rose had Ron's flaming red hair, and passionate personality. This got her thinking about hre and Ron's unborn child; would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have the signature Weasley hair? Would it love to read like her? She secretly hoped it would look like Ron, as she had fallen in love with that bright red hair centuries ago.

She gently caressed her large stomach with her hand, and smiled down at her and Ron's second child. It wasn't untill a few minutes later that she pulled her hand away from her stomach in surprise. The baby had kicked. She had felt the soft thumping of a little baby foot.

That was the first time that this baby had ever kicked. She could remember how loud Rose had been in the womb; kicking almost all the time, day and night. She more than often kept Hermione up, which meant Ron was up as well. This baby though, had been fairly quiet. She was now coming up to her sixth month of pregnancy, and this was the first time she had ever noticed movement in the baby.

"Ron!" she whispered, not wanting to wake Rose. Ron did not stir though, so Hermione whispered again more harshly.

"What? What?" he muttered blinking rapidly.

"The baby, it kicked!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"It what? It kicked?" he said gently moving Rose off of him so he could move over to Hermione to feel her stomach.

"Right here," she moved his hand over the spot where their child was frantically pushing.

"That's him isn't it?" he said awed.

"Yes it is, and it could be a her you know," she reminded him softly.

Ron didn't say anything, but just leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the pulsing spot in Hermione's stomach. She felt tears spring into her eyes at Ron's tenderness.

"I love you little guy," he whispered rubbing her stomach.

"And mummy loves you too," Hermione added tearfully.

Ron then looked up at Hermione in admiration, and leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. They kissed for a minute or so before they were interrupted by a pecking at the window.

"What's that?" asked Hermione breathless from their kiss.

"It's just an owl," Ron told her getting up and pulling a letter off the gray owls leg.

"Who's it from?"

"Harry," Ron said shortly, ripping the envelope open.

_Ron,_

_I know it is late, and it is Rose's first night home, but the dementors kiss was post-phoned, and they need all the head squad aurors there in case there is an issue. They only asked this because they almost let a couple escape today, and we can't risk it. It shouldn't be long, no more than a couple hours, tell Hermione you will be back by midnight. See you there,_

_Harry_

"Ron, please tell me what it is!," Hermione said anxiously watching his distressed face as he read the parchment.

"I need to in to work," Ron said quickly, running into the hall and grabbing his coat.

"What? No! You can't leave, Rose just got home, can't it wait?" she pleaded grabbing his arm so he would look at her.

"I know I'm sorry, but it can't. The snatchers are getting their kiss tonight, because it was post-phoned, and they need all the head aurors in on guard duty," Ron explained to her running his hands up and down her arm reassuringly. "Harry said we would be done by midnight, so I won't be long, I promise," he told her looking her directly in the eyes, and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Just please be careful, and get home quick," she told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"I will. I love you," he told her picking up his wand.

"I love you too," she said, near tears once again. He then apparated away, leaving her alone with a sleeping, recovering Rose.

* * *

**Okay people I know that this chapter probably wasn't the best one (at least in the beginning) but I thought the ending was pretty cute. I am planning some good things for the next chapter so please don't abandon the story. I feel like no one reads it anymore, and that makes me sad. So please, PLEASE review and keep reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	22. The Kiss

Avenging The Past: Chapter 22

All rights are JK's.

* * *

Ron wasn't happy about leaving Hermione alone with Rose, especially after she just got out of the hospital, but work was work and he had to be there to make sure the freaks that hurt his daughter were properly punished.

He met Harry at the entrance to the auror department, even though it had already been closed up for the night.

"Okay I am here," Ron panted out of breath, "where is everyone?"

"They are all out back, and they are waiting for you," Harry told him pulling him by the arm.

The sight of all of the aurors lined up outside the ministry of magic felt oddly familiar to Ron. It reminded him of the night when Rose had first been captured. He shivered at the memory and joined the group.

"Weasley here?" asked Edwin the head auror gruffly.

"Here sir," Ron answered raising his hand to signal his arrival.

"Good, then let's go," he said taking his flank out front, and everyone followed behind him.

They all apparated at the same time and arrived all at the same time to none other than Azkaban prison. The atmosphere turned cold and dull instantly, and Ron felt his insides twist uncomfortably. He had only been here a couple of times, and the feeling never seemed to cease.

"Alright, these bastards have proven to be a piece of work, so keep a special watch, and make sure they are finished off properly," instructed Edwin. Edwin reminded him a lot of Mad eye Moody back when he was the head of the aurors. Ron always liked Mad eye, so he got along well with Edwin.

The group moved in their flanks carefully towards the entrance of a chamber that held the deatheaters. The chamber was made of dark stone that was about fifty feet tall, and the deatheaters were chained magically to the wall.

One of the permanent workers of azkaban joined them as well. He looked like the type of person that didn't need to be surrounded by deatheaters all day to be unhappy. He was dressed in his dark uniform, and had his wand gripped firmly in his hand.

"I will bring the dementors in, in a moment," he told them shooting a sour look at the prisoners. "Be glad to get rid of these ones I tell you," he grumbled.

Ron dared a look at the prisoners, and found that Dolohov was staring at him with an evil grin. Ron scowled back at his daughters kidnapper, and then turned back to receive more instructions.

"So everyone cast your patronus, and hold it until the dementors have been removed from the room," the head instructed them.

"Okay I will go get them now- what the hell?" he shouted looking behind all of the aurors to where the prisoners were _supposed _to be chained up.

Everyone frantically turned around and saw that one of the chains lay no longer restraining a prisoner, and a small black snake slithering quickly towards the door. The snake was a dark grey, the same colour as the stone on the walls. This made it a lot harder to spot.

Ron was the first to react, lunging at the reptile, and firmly securing his large hands around the small snakes body. Then everyone immediately jumped into action; one person slamming the door, and a couple others, including Harry, moving to help Ron hold down the snake that was Dolohov.

Dolohov was an animagus.

_"Not very creative,_" thought Ron. It was actually a pretty pathetic attempt at an escape, as he had used the exact same method that Sirius Black had used all those years ago. Although the snake part was kind of clever as it blended in with the walls of the chamber.

"Turn back or I will kill you!" demanded the head of the prison. It was a few reluctant moments on Dolohov's part before he transformed back into his greasy, disgusting self.

The head chained him back up to the wall roughly and told them all to keep a special watch on him while he went and got the dementors.

"Okay cast your patronus's now!" shouted Edwin as part of the dementors vicious black cloak swept into the room.

All the aurors obliged, and the chamber was soon filled with silvery animals. Ron's jack Russell terrier chased it's tail happily while it protected Ron from the menacing creatures right beyond the shining barrier. He could vaguely make out one of the dementors bony hands clasping around Dolohov's neck, but it became too unbearable, so he just watched his patronus as a distraction.

A smile almost came to his face as he was reminded of all those years ago during the DA meetings when his terrier used to chase Hermione's otter, it made him blush at the time, but now it made him glow with love.

A few minutes later they were signalled that it was safe to release their patronus's, as the dementors had left the room and the kiss had been accomplished.

As much as Ron despised the people that hurt his daughter and wife, he still couldn't help but cringe when he saw their soulless bodies lying on the stone floor.

"Okay men," announced Edwin, getting all of the auros attentions, "you are free to apparate home now, the task is complete," he told them, watching the relief of being off duty cross everyone's face. Nobody was relieved more than Ron though, as he was anxious to get home to his recently released daughter and pregnant wife.

Ron's eyes met Harry's from across the room and they silently decided they were going to leave. They both apparated back to the ministry to drop off their gear, then they both apparated back to their designated homes and awaiting families.

* * *

The house was silent when Ron arrived home, so he tried to be as quiet as possible when shutting the door. He was successful until he tried to climb the stairs and the top step creaked loudly under his weight, causing him to grimace. He quietly made his way to Rose's room to check on her first.

She was peacefully asleep in her little pink bed, all of her stuffed animals splayed out across and beside her. He slowly crept up to her bed and brushed her curly red hair for a few moments before dropping the lightest of kisses onto her forehead. He smiled at his daughter and left the room just as silently as he had entered it.

Tugging on his jacket, he made his way to his and Hermione's room, and discarded his jacket on the floor by the door. He knew that Hermione would yell at him later for no putting it in the hamper, but all he could think about at the moment, was sleeping. He changed quickly, and brushed his teeth before crawling into bed with his wife.

"Ron?" she mumbled groggily rolling onto her back, but not opening her eyes. Ron smiled down at her; he loved when she was half asleep because he thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"Yeah it's me angel," he chuckled quietly, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead, similar to the one he had given Rose.

"Did it go okay?" she asked waking up a bit more, and opening her eyes.

"All dealt with, they will never hurt anyone again," he told her quietly, marveling her face as he stroked her cheekbones with his thumb.

"Good," she sighed, relieved, and she let her eyes droop closed again. Ron smiled and sunk into the bed beside her. He snuggled up behind her like he always does. His hand curled protectively around her bulging tummy, and allowed himself to drift off into a much needed sleep as well.

* * *

**Okay people there is chapter 22. I know Dolohov's attempt was very similar to Sirius's, but I made him a snake, and Sirius Black was the only wizard to ever escape from azkaban without help, so you would think they would use his tactic. But they are essentially dead now. Yayyy! the reviews are lacking people, and I am starting to not want to write this one as much, so tell me what you think people!(Even though this chapter probably really sucked:))**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	23. Nightmares

Avenging The Past: Chapter 23

All rights are JK's and I do not own Harry potter (Although I wish I did).

* * *

A piercing scream cut through the peaceful quiet that lay over the small Weasley household. Ron had arrived home not three hours ago, before Rose's petrified cry soared throughout the small house.

Hermione and Ron's eyes shot open at the same time, and it was too close to tell who managed to get to the door quicker. Everything that had been in their heads disappeared when they saw their daughter wrestling her sheets as she fought against her invisible attacker.

"Rose, wake up! Please," begged Hermione attempting to hold her daughter still. It was no use though, as she shoved Hermione's hands off her easily.

Ron stepped in at this point, and used his advantage of size to restrain his daughter by lying down almost on top of her, and cradling her tiny face in his large hands. Ron was carefull not to put too much weight on her because her frame was so delicate at her young age.

"Oh Rosie!" sobbed Hermione, frantically smoothing her daughters hair back.

"C"mon baby, wake up for mummy and daddy," urged Ron, his hands still holding her face, his thumbs smoothing her tiny cheeks that were red from her tears.

Several moments later, and much cooing from her parents, Rose's eyes popped open. Her eyes shot in every direction, before they landed on her father, who was almost face to face with her.

"Sweetheart," breathed Ron, easing her up into his arms gently, so he could comfort her from the tears that he knew were seconds away.

Sure enough, Rose's eyes exploded with tears and her tiny chest rose and fell quickly as she panted with sobs.

"Oh my baby, mummy and daddy got you," Hermione comforted, desperately trying to wipe the tears from Rose's face. It was no use though as her sobs never relented.

Ron always felt like he was being ripped apart when he remembered the screams Hermione produced all those years ago on the night they were at Malfoy Manor, but nothing could compare to the way he was feeling as he watched his own daughter suffer from memories similar to his wife. He had comforted Hermione every single time that she had had a nightmare all the way back to when they were at the Shell Cottage, and he now knew that this would have to expand to his daughter as well.

"Do you want mummy to go get you some water?" asked Ron smoothing her hair in repetitive laps. It was hard to make out her faint nod as she shook with her cries.

"Alright honey, I will be right back," Hermione said getting up quickly, and briskly walking out of the room.

Rose thrust her face further into Ron's chest, as a wave of hysteria passed over her. Ron rubbed his large hand over her small back, closing his eyes, and trying to not focus on the agony that he was being put through at the moment.

"Oh my love, my little girl. You are safe sweetiepie, daddy's got you, daddy's got you," he chanted fruitlessly.

"Here you are honey," Hermione said entering the room again, handing a sippy cup with water to Rose. Hermione held her arm still as Rose shakily took a swig of the cool liquid.

"That's a girl," Ron cooed gently running his thumb over her soft cheek. Rose calmed down immensely after taking a couple more sips of water, and settled more comfortably on her fathers lap.

"Feeling better darling?" asked Hermione, gently running her finger up and down Rose's forearm.

"Mumh," mumbled Rose into Ron's night shirt. Ron pulled her closer and place a kiss firmly on the top of her head, leaving his lips there for a second, he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her curly hair on his lips.

He could remember the first time he had kissed Hermione on the top of the head, and how it was a surprisingly pleasant feeling.

_It was the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, but there was no celebration about the end of term. The most respected headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen, had been murdered not twenty-four hours ago. Everyone was mournful, and really were not in the mood to talk about their big plans for the summer, so the chatter as the train pulled into Kings Cross, was limited._

_"Do you want help with that?" Ron offered as Hermione struggled to lift her trunk off the train._

_"Oh that would be lovely Ron," Hermione said surprised at his helpfulness. _

_Ron heaved her trunk down onto the platform, as well as his own, and he made his way to his awaiting family. He spotted his mum and dad talking to Hermione's parents - probably telling them about Dumbledore's death._

_Both couples smiled widely when Hermione and Ron came to a stop beside them, dumping their trunks._

_"Hi mum - dad" greeted Hermione giving both of her parents a hug._

_"Hello dear, have a good train ride?" asked her mother._

_"Yeah it was fine," she answered._

_"Okay well Mrs. Weasley was just telling me that you are welcome to come to the burrow in a couple of weeks if you like," Hermione's mum informed her._

_"Oh I would love to," Hermione said as she shot an excited look to Ron who gave her a large smile in return. Although Hermione loved the burrow, she knew that her stay this time would be different because swimming and laughing, would be replaced with planning and researching for the upcoming horcurx hunt that her and Ron had promised Harry they would accompany him on._

_"Alright well we best be going, got to get back to the office," her father announced. Hermione nodded and gave Harry; who had been quietly sulking behind the group a hug, as well as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Then she turned to Ron._

_"Bye," she said quietly, tentatively wrapping both her arms around his middle. There was something different about the way she and Ron hugged ,compared to everyone else. When she hugged Harry, it was platonic, but with Ron, it was as if something more were trying to push though._

_Ron reciprocated the hug, by placing his arms around her and resting his - now sweaty hands, against her back. Both the Weasley's and Granger's sensed the intimacy in the scene they were witnessing, and stepped back a few feet so they could give the pair some space._

_Ron noticed this, and realized that this hug was lingering way to long, and it was going to attract attention, or in his case, cause a massive round of teasing when they go to the flying car. _

_He carefully pressed his lips to the side of her head, knowing this was a risky move, but praying that no one would notice. Of course he was not so lucky, and he saw Ginny snicker out of the corner of his eye, and nudge Fred to get his attention. Ron was distracted from them though by the feeling of Hermione's soft bushy hair against his lips._

_He pulled away slowly, and released her slightly so he could see her reaction. He was in luck, because she was smiling through her flustered blush. She stood up on tip toe to peck his cheek, gave him one last smile, then headed off out of the station with her parents._

_Ron brought his fingers to his lips subconsciously as he watched Hermione walk away. He couldn't believe how much of an effect such a small action could have on him. He concluded mentally that his favourite texture was now Hermione's hair, untill Ginny and the twins bombarded him with teasing kissy noises._

To this day, the texture of Hermione's hair remains his favourite, and he is over-joyed that Rose inherited it from her. He planted one more kiss into the hair he loved, before speaking gently to his daughter.

"You want to sleep in mummy and daddy's room love?" Rose nodded quickly and latched her arms around his neck as he picked her up. They took Rose back to their bedroom, and tucked her under the covers, before crawling in on either side of her.

Both parents kissed their daughter goodnight, and wrapped her up in their arms as she fell asleep.

Ron looked to Hermione over Rose's mass of red hair, and noticed her worried expression as she watched Rose sleep.

"It's only the first night Hermione," he assured her. "It will take time, she is already doing exceptionally well."

"I know, I just hate seeing her go through the same thing as me at such a young age," she choked, placing her hand on Rose's head.

"Yeah, but she will be alright," he concluded kissing her curls once more.

Hermione still looked stressed, so Ron leaned over Rose to get her attention and make eye contact with her. Hermione turned her attention to Ron, and gave him a tierd half-smile.

"Get some sleep angel," he said kissing her lightly on the lips, then the nose. She cracked a smile and shimmed down the pillows so she was lying beside Rose. Ron did the same, and placed his hand over the one that Hermione had resting on Rose's shoulder.

"She'll be alright," he said closing his eyes, "She'll be alright."

* * *

**Okay I wrote this chapter in an hour, the writing juices were defiantly flowing! I added that little flashback in because I just finished watching the Half Blood Prince and I couldn't help myself(Ron and Hermione are too much for me sometimes). I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and told me how much they were enjoying this story. That is fantastic to hear and I assure you guys that I will take this story right until the end. Your reviews make me want to keep writing for you guys, so keep it up!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	24. Family Time

Avenging The Past: Chapter 24

All rights belong to JK.

* * *

Ron's eyes burned when the morning sunlight soaked through his lids. Having gone to azkaban late last night to help with the dementors kiss, then coming home and Rose having a nightmare, Ron had gotten essentially no sleep. Even when he was given the opportunity to rest, he had been up thinking about Rose.

He wasn't sure what to expect from Rose this morning; would she cry? Would she scream? Would she act completely normal? He wasn't sure, but he knew that the party that his mum had planned for today would lighten her spirits for sure. Mrs. Weasley had originally wanted to have the party at the burrow, but Ron and Hermione had insisted that Rose not be transported around too much, so the party was happening at their house.

He groaned as he forced himself out of bed. He knew that the house had not been in use much since Rose was kidnapped, so there was a lot of catching he had to do, such as the mowing the lawn (Hermione always insisted that he do it the muggle way as a good example for Rose) and tackling the dirty dishes that had been stacked up on their counter since Rose's birthday. Usually he would do these chores by magic without Hermione knowing, but these days, he knew that if she found out that he had taken the easy way out, her pregnancy hormones would kick in and she would go on a tirade about how she can't take the easy way out on carrying their child.

He couldn't bring himself to wake Hermione up though, because she looked so peaceful resting with her hair fanned out across the pillow. Also the fact that Rose's hair was performing the same trick as Hermione's, causing them to look more like mother and daughter than they ever have before. he smiled and leaned down to kiss both of his girls, before quietly padding around the room looking for his clothes.

He pulled on a pair of older trousers, and the shirt he wore when he worked around the house, and didn't even bother to comb his hair before he trekked downstairs.

He attempted to make a dent in the pile of dishes first, but given the length of time that the food had been on the plates, it took him about five minutes each dish with intense scrubbing. Eventually, he got too frustrated and charmed the water with a heavy duty dish detergent that made the food practically melt off of the pots and pans. He didn't _technically_ clean the dishes with magic, he thought.

After half an hour had passed, and the clock struck nine, and all of the plates, pots, pans, and cutlery were sparkling, and piled neatly in the correct cupboards. proud of himself, he snatched a Cauldron Cake from the pantry and stuffed it into his mouth as a reward. He then decided that the lawn was looking like a miniature jungle, so he figured that was probably the next best thing to do.

Hermione's father had bought them an expensive muggle lawn mower a few Christmas's back, and Ron had to admit it did just as good of a job as magic would. Despite it's ability to cleanly cut the grass, it was still bloody loud in Ron's opinion. Not wanting to wake up his girls, he cast a quick silencing charm on the motor.

He had to go over the same spots a couple times because of the length of the grass, but he didn't mind that much because he enjoyed spending the morning out in the quiet garden, knowing that his family was safely tucked away inside.

He wheeled the lawn mower back into the shed when he was done, and he wiped his wrist across his forehead to remove the sweat that accumulated as the sun had became more and more apparent in the sky. He stumped back into the house hoping to grab a glass of water, or his favourite muggle drink; lemonade.

He was surprised to see that Hermione and Rose were up and about in the kitchen. Hermione was making breakfast, while Rose sat in her booster seat at the table with a quilt drapped over her lap.

"Good morning worlds greatest husband," complimented Hermione in awe that he had gotten up early to do chores.

"And good morning worlds greatest wife," he repeated cradling her baby bump as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"How about worlds weatest dawwhter," said Rose grabbing her parents attention.

"Oh is someone jealous?" teased Ron releasing Hermione so he could tickle Rose and blow a raspberry into her neck, producing a squeal from her.

"Eww daddy sweaty," said Rose pushing against Ron's face with her little hands.

"I know!" agreed Hermione. "Daddy needs to go have a shower," Hermione said looking at Ron.

"What about breakfast?" he whined.

"It can wait until you don't look like you fell in the pond. Now go shower and it will be ready when you are done," Hermione ordered.

"Fine," he obeyed, slumping up the stairs.

"Daddy silly!" laughed Rose watching Ron leave the room.

"Yes, yes he is sweetheart," Hermione laughed as well.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione had insisted that she help with some of the cleaning, but Ron wouldn't have it, and forced her to sit on the couch and rest.

"Ron this is silly," Hermione sighed as she watched Ron dust the mantle piece. "I could dust without it having any effect on the baby!"

"No I want you resting," he said pointing the duster at her. A cloud of dirt came off of the duster when Ron gave it a particularly hard shake, and resulted in Hermione getting covered in dust.

"Thanks love," she said sarcastically, rubbing her now itchy eyes.

"You have to go get ready anyways, people will be here soon," he grinned.

"You got me dusty on purpose didn't you?" she asked getting to her feet and raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he chimed innocently.

"You are impossible," she gasped, picking up a magazine off the coffee table and whacking him in the butt with it as she walked by.

"Only for you love!" he yelled to her when she was halfway up the stairs. She smiled to herself and shook her head as she went to get her and Rose changed for the party.

* * *

"Hey guys!" greeted Ginny coming out of the floo holding a lasange, followed by Harry who had Albus perched on his hip. James was standing behind Harry with the back of his fathers coat clutched in his hand.

"Hey sis," said Ron patting her on the head. "And hello little guy!" cooed Ron taking Albus from Harry and giving him a kiss. Albus was about eight months younger than Rose, so he still preffered to communicate through baby language.

"You brought food!" said Hermione taking the lasagne from her and bringing it into the kitchen. Ginny followed her, leaving Harry and Ron with the babies.

"How ya doing James?" asked Ron bouncing little Albus up and down in his arms.

"Okay," James said, "Where's Rosie?" he asked excitedly.

"Upstairs, I should probably go get her because I ordered her to bed rest until everyone came," said Ron handing Albus back to Harry, and going upstairs to retrieve Rose.

"Hey baby girl, everyone is hear now, do you want to come downstairs?" Ron asked walking into her pink room. Rose was sitting in her little princess bed wrapped up in a blanket and looking at a picture book.

"All here?" she asked putting the book down and reaching up for Ron.

"Yep, and they all are excited to see you, especially James," he said keeping her wrapped up in the blanket as he hoisted her into his arms.

"James here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes he is, and he is waiting to play with you," he smiled planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Play!" she exclaimed. It had been so long since she had been able to play with her cousin like a normal toddler.

"Alright let's go see everyone," he laughed as Rose squiremed anxiously in his arms.

Ron got to the bottom of the stairs just as his mum and dad were arriving.

"Oh, my Rosie!" cried Mrs. Weasley rushing foreward to take Rose out of Ron's arms and into hers. "Are you feeling better honey?" she asked frantically patting her cheeks.

"I feel better grammy," Rose answered grimacing slightly when close to fifty sobbery kisses were placed on her face.

"The rest of us have missed us as well mum," Ginny chimed from the door to the living room.

"Right of course," she said composing herself and handing Rose to Ginny, who then handed her to Harry.

"Hi ya Rosie," Harry said happily, as Rose wrapped her little arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dinners ready!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. Everyone pilled into the kitchen and Harry kissed Rose before placing her in her booster seat.

Hermione served Ginny's lasange along with some rice and corn that Ron had prepared earlier. Rose scarfed down her portion quickly, James not far behind, both of them wanting to get to the playing part of the evening.

"Can we play now?" whined James to Harry. Harry had about two fork fulls left of his dinner, and shoved them into his mouth before answering his son.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes and picking up Rose as James scrambled into the living room. He placed Rose on the carpet beside James, took a seat on the couch and watched them play with the blocks that Rose had gotten from Grandma and Grampa Granger for her birthday.

Soon it was time for dessert, and Hermione called Harry and the kids back to the table. Rose and James were reluctant, until Hermione told them that it was chocolate cake. Mrs. Weasley had made the cake, and it was delicious.

After the last of the cake disappeared, everyone retreated to the living room to rest their full bellies.

"Time for bed princess," announced Ron, coming back into the living room after saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"Aww a wittle longer daddy?" pleaded Rose clasping her tiny hands together.

"Sorry sweetheart, daddy is really tired and you need your rest," he told her scooping her up in his arms.

"But will yu play wif me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"For as long as you like love," he agreed arriving at her room and depositing her on her bed.

He pulled out her pyjamas and took her to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Where mommy?" asked Rose when Ron pulled the covers over her.

"Mummy's tired," he said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Why mummy so tired?" asked Rose cocking her head to the side.

"Because the baby needs lots of rest to grow big," Ron explained running his fingers through her curls.

"Baby come home soon?" she asked, nuzzling her nose against Ron's hand.

"Yes very soon," he smiled watching her eyes get heavier and heavier.

"I..mumh," she trailed off ending her sentence with a snore. Ron chuckled and gave her a kiss before tip-toeing out of the room quietly.

"Good night baby girl," he said quietly from the doorway, hoping that Rose wouldn't have another nightmare tonight. Ron let out a massive yawn retreated to the bedroom to accompany his sleeping wife.

* * *

**Okay well that started out well, but the ending was just terrible, so I apologize for that. So this chapter was basically so pointless fluff, but who doesn't like a bit of fluff? Anyways, let me know what you think? **

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	25. Check Up's

Avenging The Past: Chapter 25

All rights are JK's, not mine, so don't go thinking I'm stealing anything:)

* * *

Rose had another nightmare that night, very similar to the one the night before. Ron and Hermione had ended up falling asleep in Rose's bed, not having the energy to make the trek back to their room.

Ron winced as his back twinged painfully while he tried to roll out of Rose's toddler bed. He had slept with his knees crunched up to his chest, and back twisted awkwardly to allow room for a pregnant Hermione and Rose on the miniature mattress. He rolled onto his knees and slowly got up. Hermione looked just as uncomfortable as he had been. Ron knew her back was already a bit achy, and sleeping awkwardly was probably not the best thing for her.

Ron carefully picked Hermione up off Rose's bed, and carried her back to their room. A bit of light was shining through the curtains, and Ron knew that it was almost dawn. He deposited her on the bed and tucked her under the covers. Dropping a light kiss on her forehead, he climbed in beside her as well. He figured that they still had a few hours left to sleep before they had to be up and ready to go to Rose and Hermione's appointments at ten.

Rose had a physical examination first, then she was going to accompany Hermione to her appointment to start getting her trained in occulemency. Ron was a bit worried because Hermione was yet to master it, which meant it would be even harder for Rose.

He closed his eyes and allowed Hermione's slow deep breathing to help him forget about the events that would take place in the awaiting day, and he fell to sleep in sync with her.

* * *

"Ron!" shouted Hermione, waking Ron up with a start.

"What? What?" he asked, frantically looking around the room.

"We are going to be late!" she said pulling on his arm and dragging him out of bed. "Now go get ready, and I will get Rose dressed," she instructed leaving the room briskly.

Ron got changed in a hurry, and met Hermione downstairs with a tired Rose propped up on her hip as she popped some toast out of the toaster.

"Good morning sweetiepie," greeted Ron, taking Rose from Hermione so she could have two free hands to make breakfast.

"Me tired daddy," complained Rose burrying her face in his neck.

"I know baby, but you can have a nap when we get home," he assured. Ron was starting to really worry about the lack of sleep that everyone in the house was getting.

"Eat, quickly," ordered Hermione, placing plates with eggs and toast on them in front of Ron and Rose's spots at the table.

"And what about you?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow. "Here, let me fix you a plate," he offered getting up and kissing her cheek. She accepted his offer and sat down at the table.

Ten minutes later, the small family stood in front of the fireplace, Hermione reading the password to the St. Mungo's patient floo network. It took several trys before all three of them walked out of the fireplace, and into the waiting room.

* * *

"So how have you been feeling Rose?" asked Dr. Ian when they were all seated in his office.

"Awright," Rose said uncertainly.

"She's been walking and moving around better," informed Hermione.

"That's good to hear, it's important for your muscles to develop correctly," he said encouragingly.

"But, she has been having nightmares, and she is losing a lot of sleep," Hermione added as well.

"She's not the only one," mumbled Ron, who shut up when he received a kick in the shin from Hermione.

"Yes well we did expect that," sighed Dr. Ian. Ron and Hermione nodded solemnly in understanding. "But that is why we have her going to see Celeste today."

"Yes we hope that will be some help," Hermione agreed.

"Now just let me do some simple tests, then you can be on your way," Dr. Ian said getting up from his chair and pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Rose, who had been perched on Hermione's lap, was placed on the white examination bed, Hermione and Ron standing on either side of it.

"Hurt?" asked Rose weakly.

"No it shouldn't, it just will feel funny," he assured. Rose gave a little nod, and gripped Ron's sweater in her tiny hand.

Dr. Ian mumbled a few things under his breath, and waved his wand over Rose in different patterns. At one point, Rose's stomach glowed yellow briefly, which caused her to giggle in amusement.

"Alright, everything seems to be functioning fine," he announced pocketing his wand. "You are almost all better!" he told Rose encouragingly.

"That's really good news Rosie!" cheered Hermione kissing her daughters forehead.

"So just bring her back in say... five days or so, just to make sure nothing unexpected pops up," he said before bidding good-bye to the small family.

"Downstairs we go then," said Ron hoisting Rose into his arms and leaving the room behind Hermione.

Hermione knocked on the wooden door to Celeste's office, and it was opened moments later by her secretary.

"Weasley correct?" she asked looking down at the clipboard in her arm.

"Yes."

"Well right in here then," she said opening the door all the way and allowing them to enter the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" exclaimed Celeste when she spotted them by the doorway. "And this must be little Rose," she cooed crouching down a bit to look at Rose who was cradled in Ron's arms.

"Yes this would be her," answered Hermione.

"Well come on in and take a seat," she offered moving to sit back in her chair behind the desk.

Hermione and Ron took their usual seats on the red couches with Rose sandwiched between them.

"Okay," started Celeste picking up a pen and fiddling with it. "I am going to try to use the same process we used on you, Mrs. Weasley, on Rose," she explained. "I know she won't pick it up as easily as you did," she told Hermione, "but in the end, it will be worth it, and she can use it the rest of her life."

"Okay, when do we start?" asked Ron.

"Right now," Celeste said getting up and leading them to the stool in the corner that Hermione usually sat on.

"Now Mrs. Weasley, would you like to go first?" she asked.

"Um sure," Hermione said taking a seat on the stool. Ron held Rose and paced the room a bit to get her attention away from Hermione who had her eyes scrunched up as she prepared herself.

_Flashback_

_She sat up in bed breathing heavily. A sharp, searing pain ripped through her chest at the sudden movement._

_"Hermione!" exclaimed a voice from somewhere beside her. Upon hearing the voice, she got her bearings. She was in the hospital wing and it was the middle of the night, the bandage across her chest reminding her why she was there in the first place. They had narrowly escaped the battle at the ministry of magic two days ago, and the voice beside her belonged to none other than her best friend Ron Weasley, who was also here for recovery._

_"Ron?" she called back into the darkness._

_"You okay, you were whimpering or something," he said. She could hear shuffling coming from his bed, and she knew he was getting out of bed._

_"Ron don't hurt yourself," she warned afraid that he would injure himself further._

_"My legs aren't broken Hermione," he chimed, "just got a couple bumps on my arms."_

_"A couple bumps," scoffed Hermione, "You have massive welts covering your arms!"_

_"Yeah but you got it worse," he told her quietly, arriving at her bedside._

_She didn't answer, but moved herself over the best she could to allow him to sit on the edge._

_"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked gently._

_Surprised by his gentleness, she took a few seconds to respond. _

_"Yeah, but it's okay," she assured him. _

_"Well are you in pain?" he asked, switching topics because he knew she probably wouldn't share any details about her nightmare, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of her. _

_"Just a bit," she said trying to brush it off._

_"Do you need me to get Madame Pomfrey?"_

_"No, no, let's just talk," she somewhat pleaded, grabbing his sleeve. He raised his eyes at her, and she let go immediately. Ron shook his head as if scolding himself, and he placed a hand gently on her shin overtop of the blanket._

_"Okay, let's just talk," he agreed._

_"I'm worried about Harry," she rushed out as if she had been bottling it up for hours. "Sirius was his last trace of family," she said, tears filling up in her eyes._

_"Hey, hey, he always get's through this kinda stuff," he comforted rubbing her shin softly._

_"But this is different," she argued, frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Shh, shh, he still has us, and the order, he will be fine. We will all be fine. Now why don't you get some sleep" he soothed letting the hand that was on her shin, glide up along the blanket so he could take her hand in his._

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she looked down at her tiny hand cradled in his large freckly one. She felt like all of the air was sucked out of her lunges when Ron leaned down towards her face. She was for sure that he was going to kiss her, but was mildly disappointed when he just laid his forehead against hers. Of course she wanted him to kiss her, but this action was almost as good. _

_"Night," he breathed, pulling away from her after a few moments, and allowing the tip of his nose to brush hers gently._

_"Night," she gasped with her laboured breathing. _

_He smiled and squeezed her hand one last time before retreating back to his bed. She settled back into her bed and allowed Ron's reassurances to sooth her to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Excellent job!" you are getting better and better each time. I tried to recover a bad memory, but you turned the situation around, and replaced the bad memory with a good one!" Celeste exclaimed.

"What was it about love?" asked Ron curiously.

"It was after the department of mysteries, I assume the bad part was supposed to be my injury, but I remembered a good thing instead about the incident," she explained, not entirely believing she did it herself.

"Good job mummy," squeaked Rose. She really had no idea what her mum was being praised for but everyone was making a big deal so she figured it must have been good.

"Thank you sweetheart," smiled Hermione, taking Rose from Ron and kissing her cheek.

"Rose, it's your turn now," said Celeste.

"Okay," Rose answered nervously.

"Mummy and daddy will be here the whole time alright?" Ron comforted, taking her little hand in his as Hermione sat on the stool with Rose in her lap.

"Ready Rose?"

"Ready."

Ron and Hermione held their breath as Celeste pointed her wand at Rose and muttered the incantation.

* * *

**There we are! A nice long chapter. I really loved writing the flashback, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. I would also just like to give all of my reviewers massive thank you's because this story has now reached over 100 reviews! YAYYY all thanks to you guys. So keep up the lovely feedback and check out my other current story Their 19 Years if you haven't yet. Thanks for reading:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	26. Baby Talk

Avenging The Past: Chapter 26

All rights do, and will always belong to the queeen of everything: JK.

* * *

_"Rosie Posie!" said daddy. He was sitting on the couch while I played on the floor with my new castle and princess set that grammy and grampa got me._

_"Daddy!" I held up the horse that the princess was riding and waved it in front of him. I wanted daddy to play with me._

_"You want to play princess, princess?" he laughed easing himself onto the floor._

_"Yay daddy play!" I was so happy daddy was going to play with me. Daddy is always the most fun to play with- that and Uncle George._

_"Now who am I?" he asked looking at my toys._

_"You be horsey and I be wrincess," I told him, handing him the pick horse with a sparkly main._

_"Okay," he took the horse and we played in the castle for awhile._

_Then daddy got that glint in his eye that mummy says is bad news._

_"I think horsey is going to launch a surprise attack!" announced daddy._

_"A s..ww..rise attack?" I asked him not being able to pronounce my 'p's yet._

_"Yes, a surprise...tickle attack!" daddy said, and before I knew it, I was lying on the floor and daddy was tickling me and blowing wet raspberries on my neck. It really tickled!_

_"Daddy!" I squealed making attempts to push his fingers away, but he was so much bigger than me._

_"What's going on in here/" asked a voice that I recognized from behind us._

_"Mummy!" My mummy was home from work! I ran to her and she scooped me up in her arms._

_"Yes mummy's home. Was daddy tickling you?" she asked me, and I nodded seriously._

_"You have to say- 'Daddy no tickling'" mummy told me._

_"Daddy no tickling!" I scolded him. Daddy put is hands up in defeat, then came over to give mummy a kiss._

_"Me kiss!" I wanted a kiss too._

_"A kiss for Rosie Posie huh?" said daddy. Then he was kissing all over my face. I laughed really hard and had to hold onto mummy really tight so I wouldn't fall from shaking. Then daddy stopped and let mummy get out of her work clothes. when mummy came back downstairs and started dinner._

_"Ron I need to tell you something," she said and daddy got up from the couch that we had been cuddling on to go see what mummy had to tell him._

_"Ron, I'm pregnant." _

_wegnant? I didn't know what it meant, but it was making mummy and daddy cry, and give each other big hugs and kisses as well. _

_"Why you cry?" I asked, getting mummy and daddy's attention. They turned to look a me and smiled really big._

_"Do you want a brother or sister Rosie?" they asked me. A brother or sister huh? Another kid to play with me!_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I chanted reaching my arms up to be picked up. Daddy picked me up and took me back to mummy._

_"Brother, or sister?" I asked when they smothered me with kisses._

_"It's a surprise!" Dang there was that word 'swwrise', I wonder if I will ever be able to say it?_

* * *

Rose fell back against Hermione's chest; exhausted from her first experience with occulemency. She closed her eyes and buried her face in Hermione's neck.

"So how did she do?" asked Ron after a few moments of silence.

"Okay. I didn't expect her to get it the first time. I think she has the same problem you had Mrs. Weasley. It is harder to push away good memories from your attacker then it is hard memories most of the time, because you love seeing some of you best times over and over again. The only time that it is good to see happy things, is when you are replacing a worse one, and I am not able to see it as well," Celeste explained.

Ron and Hermione nodded, not entirely sure what to say in response.

"Go home now!" demanded Rose with closed eyes.

"In a minute sweetie," Ron said, running a hand down her head.

"So we will be back in a few days to try again?" asked Hermione, readjusting Rose on her lap.

"Yes, I think we need to come on a bit harder with the occulemency next time, because she is too young to understand that I am able to see what she is seeing.

"Alright, well we best be getting this one home and to bed," said Ron shaking Celeste's hand and leading his little family out of the room.

"I can't say I enjoyed that," muttered Hermione when they were in the hallway.

"Nope not a fan either, it is bad enough seeing you go through it, but Rose, it's just too much," said Ron, giving into a urge to kiss both of his girls.

They took the patient floo home again, and Rose was sprawled out on Hermione's shoulder, fast asleep when they stepped out of their fireplace and into the living room.

"I would really love a bath to relax," Hermione said kicking off her shoes and untying Rose's as well. "Do you mind putting her to bed while I run one?" she asked.

"Of course not, you go have your bath," he said quickly, taking Rose from Hermione.

"Alright baby flower, let's get you changed for sleepy time," he cooed to her even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He carefully undressed her and slid her night gown over her head, trying his best not to wake her because she would probably be up in an hour or two with a nightmare.

He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead for a long moment before heading back to his bedroom.

Hermione wasn't in their bedroom so he figured she was already in the bath.

"Sweetheart?" he called opening the bathroom door slowly.

"In here Ron," she called from the bath tub, the sound of her voice echoing off the tiling.

Ron took a seat on the floor beside the edge of her bubbly bath. Hermione scoped some of the bubbles up on her fingers and planted it on Ron's nose.

"Hey?!" he laughed rubbing the bubbles off with his sleeve. "You are just like Rose."

"Couldn't help myself," she sighed settling down into the tub and closing her eyes.

"So how's little Weasley doing?" he asked gently rubbing her stomach that was poking out above the bubbles.

"An active little guy he has been in the last couple of days," she said happily.

"Gunna be a good quidditch player this one," he said patting her tummy.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to have children? So you could make your own quidditch team?" she laughed.

"Well Rosie would be a good chaser, I'm thinking beater for this one, then if you can just pop out a couple more then we're set," he joked.

"You are unbelievable," she chuckled laying her head against the edge of the tub by his hand.

Ron let his other hand fall into her hair, stroking it gently. He settled himself with his back against the wall beside the tub.

"How long is it until we get to meet the little guy?" asked Ron after admiring her baby bump for a few minutes.

"Or her," reminded Hermione.

"Yes or her," Ron agreed rolling his eyes.

"Well what is the date?" she asked ready to do the math.

"Umm March 29th," supplied Ron. Hermione sat upright at this, splashing Ron a bit.

"So tomorrow is March 30th then?" she said loudly with wide eyes.

"Yes that is what comes after 29," teased Ron.

"I completely forgot! But I have a check up for the baby tomorrow. It totally slipped my mind with everything that has been going on in the last few weeks," she rushed out.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, I will just drop Rose off with my mum and we will go. My mum has been dying to spend time with Rose since she got out, so I'm sure she would be thrilled to watch her for the morning.

"No Ron, you should stay home with Rose," she told him. Ron shot her a look that read _'not a chance' _and she gave up.

"Here I am going to go get lunch ready while you finish your bath okay," he said kissing her nose and standing up.

"Wait! I am done anyways, will you help me up?" she asked reaching her arms out, much like the way Rose does when she wants to be picked up.

"Alright, but you are not helping with lunch," he warned, leaning down and securing his arms around Hermione's wet back. he heaved her out of the tub and tried his best to make it look like it was no effort because he was sure that she would not appreciate any comment on her weight.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Ron grabbed one of the fluffy towels that Hermione loved so much off the rack and wrapped it around her wet body. He made sure it was securely around her before draping his arms around her and rubbed her back for a bit.

"I think I need a nap," she yawned pulling away.

"Then go take one angel," he said.

"Okay, just wake me up when lunch is ready," she said going to get in her pyjamas.

"Yep, just make sure our little qudditch star gets lot's of sleep!"

"Ron!"

* * *

**Okay there is chapter 26! A little short, I know, and not much happened either, but I thought bringing the attention back to the baby was nice and sweet. So there will probably be one more chapter after this one before I go on vacation for two weeks, so I hope these can tide you over. There will also be one more chapter of Their 19 Years as well. So anyways thanks for reading:) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME BY THE WAY- just thought I would put that out there:)**

**Read and Review!**


	27. Peanut

Avenging The Past Chapter: 27

All rights remain JK's and none belong to me so don't go thinking I invented this beautiful world.

* * *

The distraction of the new baby had blossomed a positive atmosphere from the horrid one that Rose's kidnapping had cast over the small Weasley family. It was a relief to both Ron and Hermione that they would be able to tend a appointment at St. Mungos that was not stressful. The cheerful mood had Ron humming while he cooked breakfast for his girls.

Ron and Hermione had dropped Rose off with a very willing Mrs. Weasley, and were now flooing to Hermione's appointment at St. Mungo's.

"Feels like we are here everyday," groaned Ron, holding the door to St. Mungos open for his seven months pregnant wife.

"Well we are essentially," agreed Hermione, "but at least this time is for a good reason." Ron smiled at her good mood and kissed her quickly.

"So what healer are we seeing today?" asked Ron, reading each name plate on every door they past.

"The usual one Ron. Dr. Myis," Hermione told him, "honestly, it hasn't been that long," she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon give me a break, I have seen more doctors with Rose in the last two weeks than I have in my entire life.

"Whatever, just hurry up, we are supposed to be there in five minutes," she said dragging him down the hall quicker.

"Mrs. Weasley!" greeted Dr. Myis when Hermione opened the door to the examination room she usually was put in. "How is little Weasley #2 doing?" she smiled ushering Ron and Hermione into the room.

"Great, the little guy's been kicking more than usual lately," said Hermione excitedly. She climbed onto the bed and Ron took the chair beside her head.

"Fantastic! Nice and mobile!" she cheered rolling up Hermione's shirt to feel her baby bump. "And how is daddy holding up?" she chuckled.

"Daddy's doing okay," Ron sighed rubbing Hermione's arm gently.

"Great!"

Hermione loved going to see healer Myis because she was fun and optimistic. She was in her early forties, but looked quite young. Even Ron had warmed up to her after she had delivered Rose nice and healthy. She knew all about Hermione's pregnancies and knew the answer to all of those Hermione-type questions that many could not answer.

"So any soreness yet in your back and feet?" she asked touching her wand to Hermione's stomach to listen for the baby's heartbeat.

"My back aches a bit when I stand for too long, and my feet are a touch swollen," Hermione told her, rolling her ankle around experimentally.

"I hope daddy is giving you a nice foot rub," she laughed giving Ron a mock serious glare.

"Yes, he does, he is a very good daddy," Hermione marveled patting Ron thankfully on the cheek.

"Good. Now I have recently got a hold of a muggle ultrasound machine and I love it! So I was wondering if you guys want to see the baby the muggle way!?" she asked excitedly. Hermione, having been to many muggle doctors, was familiar with this kind of equipment and had no problem having it used to see her and Ron's baby.

"Of course, I am sure Ron would love to see the baby," Hermione agreed looking into Ron's excited eyes.

"Alright, I have it right here, our unit is just thrilled to have this amazing muggle machine in our presence," she marveled wheeling it over to Hermione's bed. Healer Myis was starting to really remind them of Ron's father and his love for muggles.

"Okay, so I just squeeze some of this blue goop onto your stomach, and roll around till I find the baby," she said. Hermione shivered when the cool substance touched her warm skin.

Healer Myis searched Hermione's stomach for a few more minutes before she gasped and announced that she had spotted a heartbeat.

"There he/she is!" she said happily, pointing to the screen.

Ron looked shocked at the muggle technology, while Hermione smiled and felt tears spring into her eyes

"That's our baby," said Ron quietly.

"That's our baby," repeated Hermione. She turned to look at Ron above her, and he gazed down at her with admiration. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Ron," blushed Hermione, pulling away and looking at healer Myis.

"Oh no don't mind me, happens all the time," she assured with a smile.

Ron settled for kissed her on the temple several times while they gazed at the little baby on the monitor.

"Would you like a picture to take home?" she asked already knowing their answer and flicking the monitor with her wand, and a small photograph appeared in her hand.

"Thank you," said Hermione taking the photograph and holding it between her and Ron.

Ron and Hermione watched mesmerised as the tiny shape in the photograph moved slightly with each heartbeat. Ron slowly reached a hand out and ran his finger lightly over the black and white photo.

"Would you like to know the sex?" asked Dr. Myis grabbing their attentions again.

Ron and Hermione shared glances with each other, and conversed silently. "No, we like a surprise," Hermione said finally.

"Alright then, well it seems that everything is good and little Weasley here is healthy, so whenever you are ready to go, you may," she smiled packing up her equipment and wheeling it out of the room.

"Thank you so much," said Hermione as she left the room.

"Ready to go then darling?" asked Ron, putting the picture of their baby in his pocket so he could help his wife off of the bed.

"_Omf, _yeah, let's go," she agreed heaving herself over the edge of the cot with Ron's help.

"Can't wait to show Rosie her new sibling!" said Ron excitedly as they left the room.

"I know, but she will probably not know what it is at her age. Not exactly what she's known babies to look like," laughed Hermione.

* * *

"Back already?" asked Mrs. Weasley bouncing Rose on her hip as she stirred a pot of stew.

"Yeah it was a quick one," said Ron taking Rose from his mum and giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"How was Rose?" asked Hermione, giving Rose a kiss as well.

"She was great, took her for a little walk in the garden and she helped me plant some of these new Rose's I bought just for her," she smiled, placing down her ladle so she could give Ron one of her signature sloppy kisses.

"Ya, ya, go see," chanted Rose squirming in Ron's arms.

"Alright sweetie," said Hermione leading the way out into the garden.

Just as Mrs. Weasley had said, there were bright pinkish reddish Roses blowing in the breeze.

"They are gorgeous love," said Hermione kissing Rose quickly on the cheek.

"Very pretty," agreed Ron, kissing Rose as well.

"Well we best be on our way," announced Hermione when they had returned back inside.

"Yep, I think this one needs a nap," Ron chuckled bouncing a drowsy Rose in his arms.

"Okay well we will see you soon then dears," bid Molly as they sauntered over to the fireplace, where Hermione threw the floo powder down and they were whooshed away in a second.

"Okay nap time pumpkin," said Ron when they stepped out of the fireplace. Rose groggily nodded her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think I am going to have a nap as well," said Hermione yawning and following Ron and Rose up the stairs.

They stopped at Rose's room first and they both helped change her into her nightgown. Soon she was laying in her bed with her pink princes blanket pulled up to her chin.

"Mummy, daddy stay," she ordered opening them wide when she saw them move towards the door.

"Alright love," sighed Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed again.

"Story," said Rose.

"What kind?" asked Ron looking at her little bookshelf that Hermione demanded she have.

"Picture story," Rose answered.

"Which one: Boppy's Adventure or Lucy The Happy Unicorn?" Ron read out the titles to Rose.

"Wait the picture!" gasped Hermione, reaching across the bed and pulling the small photograph of Weasley #2 out of Ron's pocket.

"What that mummy?" asked Rose craning her neck, trying to figure out what she was supposed to be looking at.

"That's is your new brother or sister," Hermione told her.

"Bfothrer, sisfter?" questioned Rose squinting at what was supposed to be her new sibling.

"Yeah," Ron added excietedly.

"Looks like peanut," Rose observed and Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their daughter.

"I guess it does a bit," agreed Ron looking at it more closely.

"Ron!"

"What it does!"

"Alright nap time now," announced Hermione ending her and Ron's bickering.

"Okay, night mummy, night daddy, night peanut," said Rose patting the picture once before settling down into her bed again.

"Night sweetheart," laughed Ron kissing her curls, Hermione doing the same.

They left the room quietly and Hermione and Ron were left standing in the hall.

"Well I am going to go have that nap," Hermione told him.

"I have to catch up on some work so I will do that then have lunch ready for when you and Rosie wake up," Ron offered kissing her quickly.

"Okay, don't let us sleep to long though, or else Rose will never get to sleep tonight," Hermione told him sternly.

"Alright, alright," he laughed kissing her forehead "have a good rest love... and you too peanut."

"RON!"

* * *

**Alright that was verging on useless fluff. Oh and I guess I lied about not updating for two weeks. We had to come home for a day for my mum's work thing so I was able to post this. But I am leaving again for another week on Wednesday so this will be the last update on this story until I get back. So Enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	28. Just Another Hurdle

Avenging the Past: Chapter 28

All rights go to JK as always.

* * *

The next month consisted of the exact same thing every week; Hermione had her appointments, Rose had her appointments, and Rose also had her nightmares. Hermione had almost perfected in occulemency and was able to replace her bad memories with good ones 9/10 times, but they had yet to touch upon the night of Hermione's torture.

Today was one of those days when Ron went with Hermione to her appointment and Rose was dropped off at Ron's mum's house.

"Bye-bye Rosie," bid Hermione, placing her daughter in her mother-in-laws arms. She planted a kiss on Rose's cheek and Ron followed in suit.

"Be back soon," said Ron as the stepped into the fireplace at the burrow for what felt like the one billionth time in the last couple weeks. And as always, they were about five minutes late getting to Celeste's office.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," greeted Celeste.

"Morning," repeated Ron and Hermione politely.

"As you know, you have been attedding these appointments for a little more than a month now, and you have been doing exceptionally well," praised Celeste. "So, I think that it is time to step it up all the way now."

"And by that you mean?" questioned Ron.

"The torture," whispered Hermione and Celeste nodded with a small smile. "It was going to happen sooner or later, Ron," Hermione scolded when his face hardened and he was about to object.

"Very true Mrs. Weasley, and I think that the sooner you are fully trained the better," Celeste agreed, "so let's get to it," she said inappropriately cheery. Ron and Hermione shared nervous looks.

Hermione took her usual seat on the stool and Ron made to stand behind her.

"Okay ready?" asked Celeste raising her wand. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

_"You honestly thought that a little mudblood like you could get away with stealing this sword from my vault without me knowing?" cackled Bellatrix._

_"No I-" Hermione stuttered fearfully._

_"Well I am going to teach you a little lesson; Punishment is what stealers deserve - CRUCIO!"_

_The pain crashed over Hermione as if someone had dropped a mountain troll on her small frame. It felt like every bone in her body was breaking, and as if her lungs were shrinking with the minimal amount of air that she was able gasp in between her screams._

_"Had enough have you?" Bellatrix asked sickly sweet. Hermione panted on the ground as her body recovered from the curse. "Are you ready to tell me how you broke into my vault?" she screeched, leaning down so her black hair was draping onto Hermione's face. "Maybe this will loosen your tounge then - CRUCIO"_

The image became blurry and Hermione's screams lessened, instead a sweet, soft voice echoed off the wall of her head.

_"You feeling a bit better?" Ron cooed gently._

Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter and tried to remember the time Ron had spoken to her so gently when she wasn't feeling well. White light became visible and soon figures stained the white and she was left staring into bright blue eyes.

_"It's alright, you'll be okay," Ron soothed again, bringing his hand up to push back her hair so his eyes could meet hers._

_"Hey" she croaked._

_"Hi," he repeated gently. _

_They just smiled at each other for a few moments before Ron's face become serious as if contemplating something. Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but he never saw it as he raised his head so he could press his lips oh so softly to her forehead. He brought his face back to hers and they both smiled goofily at each other. _

But soon Ron's brilliant blue eyes turned to harsh black ones.

_"I hear your little bloodtraitor boyfriend calling you," Bellatrix cooed. "Maybe we should bring him up to watch me finish questioning you?" she asked laughing in Hermione's face. "Then after you are dead, I can question him and kill him as well!" She clapped her hands together happily._

_"No! Please!" begged Hermione, no longer worried for her own life, as she was for sure going to die in the next five minutes. But if she could save Ron, then she was going to do her best to stall Bellatrix._

_"Oh no?" asked Bellatrix innocently, pulling out her silver dagger and dropping onto her knees so she was straddling Hermione. "Well you seem to have forgotten who you are; a mudblood!" she laughed, "and you seem to think that you have say," she said exasperated. _

_Bellatrix leant over so she was nose to nose with Hermione, dagger poised in her hand. _

_"Well let me remind you," she said gently. Then the dagger was dug into her forearm. "M- U"_

"Concentrate Hermione!" she thought.

_"M- U" she thought as Ron's soft lips pressed onto each horrid letter._

_"Means nothing," he murmured against her arm. _

_"What will they think when they are finally old enough to understand what I have written on my arm? What will we tell them?" Hermione asked panicked._

_"We will tell them that you fought for the world we live in today, and you sacrificed so many things - you are a hero," he said leaning up and cupping her face. "And they get to have you - a hero, as their mother." And with that he kissed her bulging tummy._

_"Your mummy is a hero," he told her stomach, pressing his ear to the bump and listening to the kicks of there first baby._

Her cheek made contact with the hard floor of Celeste's office, and she could feel the sweat from her face slick against the tile. Two pairs of hands were pulling her to her feet, and her head bounced against something soft and warm, yet firm - Ron's chest.

"C'mon sweetheart, it's done, you did it!" cheered Ron gently. He picked her off her feet and carried her to the blush red couch.

He laid her down carefully and she felt Celeste push a paper cup of water into her hand. With great effort, Hermione was able to push up her eye lids, and take in the scene of Celeste and Ron just inches above her, staring down expectantly.

"Ron?"

"Right here love," he smiled helping her sit up.

"Well Mrs. Weasley you managed to do it. Very impressive," tutted Celeste impressed.

"Well of course she managed to do it! She is the brightest witch of her age!" he laughed kissing her cheek.

"Ron stop," she blushed shoving him playfully.

"Given that you have pretty much mastered occulemency, you really don't need these appointments, but I suggest we schedule a few more just for practice," said Celeste flipping through her calender with her wand.

"Fantastic!" said Ron, "you are almost done love!" he said excitedly. Hermione returned his enthusiastic smile and took his hand.

"So in a few days?"

"A few days," confirmed Celeste.

Ron and Hermione left Celeste's office. Walking with a bounce in their step as they left St. Mungos to go pick up Rose.

The concern with Hermione learning occulemncey from day one was that she wouldn't be able to withstand the pain of remembering the night she was tortured again. She had done it now, and they had jumped another hurdle in their crazy life, and they had done it together.

* * *

**Okay guys here is chapter 28! And yayy Hermione did it! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I did not want to drag it out too much. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. I love reading all of your reviews, so keep up the feedback:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	29. Not An Ordinary Nightmare

Avenging The Past: Chapter 29

All rights are JK's.

* * *

"Hermione? Angel are you alright?" Ron asked desperately.

Hermione had woken up from a nightmare, but it had only lasted a few seconds before Hermione had forced herself to wake up. This was not the first time she had done this; ever since her appointment with Celeste where she had ventured deep into her memories to when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Every time she had woken up though, Ron was always there to hold her in his arms.

"I'm okay," she panted. Ron gave her a sad smile and pushed her mass of bushy, sweaty hair out of her face.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" chuckled Ron kissing her forehead.

"I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," she joined into his laughter. "I think it helps you know?" she said when she caught her breath, " you being here beside me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, most good things that I think about to get rid of the nightmares are about you and Rose. So having you right beside me helps me push them away easier," she told him laying her head on his chest.

"Well then I am thrilled to be of help," he said kissing her temple softly, "and I am not the only one here," he smiled touching her baby bulge.

"Very true, kind of like having someone with me all the time,"she chuckled touching her stomach affectionately. Then right under hand little Weasley #2 kicked hard.

"Ron it hears us," she said excitedly grabbing his hand and putting it where hers had been previously.

"Hey little guy," he cooed, scooching down in the he so he could place his head on her stomach.

"Or girl," Hermione reminded him. Ron rolled his eyes and closed his eyes and looked as if he were about to fall asleep.

"We should probably get to sleep, you have to go into work tomorrow," Hermione told him looking down at his content face with a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed, planting one last kiss on her belly before literally passing out onto the pillow immediately. Hermione chuckled to herself and settled down on her pillow as well, only to be woken thirty seconds later by a scream.

This had been going on approximately every other night since Rose's torture. Of course some were worse than others, and they could occasionally leave her to fall back to sleep herself, but just by the scream tonight, Hermione could tell this was not one they could brush off. And even though it was not a surprise to either of them, they still jumped out of bed as if it was a first time thing.

Rose was not sitting up in her bed like usual, but instead she was laying down in her sweat covered pillow. Yes, Rose usually sweat a lot during her nightmares, _but never this much, _thought Hermione.

They rushed over to Rose and tried to lift her up but before they knew it she had thrown up all over herself and her bed.

"Oh god, Ron quick get some water and a bucket," Hermione ordered grabbing her wand and cleaning up Rose's sick.

Ron was back almost instantly with the requested items. He helped Rose sip her water, but she had almost instantly throw it up again, but this time in the bucket Ron had brought.

"We have to get her to St. Mungos Ron!" Hermione said frantically.

"Okay go get changed and I will stay with her then we can go," he told her taking her spot by a barely conscious Rose's bedside and stroking her hair.

"It's alright pumpkin, we will get you all better," he soothed, Rose just moaned and grabbed her side.

Hermione was back a minute later and threw some jeans at Ron for him to put on. He changed quickly, and they were soon in the fireplace, flooing to St. Mungos.

They rushed Rose to emergency and asked for Dr. Ian.

"I'm sorry he is not in at night," the nurse told them absentminded. "Take number and you will be called to see the healer on the night shift," she said pointing to the small red number dispenser beside her.

"No you don't understand! This is urgent," Hermione almost shrieked. Ron shifted Rose to his hip so he could place a comforting hand on Hermione's back.

"Yes, and so is everyone elses problems," she said smugly, gesturing to all of the people in the waiting room.

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO HEALER IAN NOW!" shouted Hermione, and Ron didn't even bother to stop her this time because this nurse was getting on his nerves as well. This nurse was treading in dangerous waters by arguing with a seven and half month pregnant-not only woman, but Hermione. Ron knew from experience that their was nothing worse than an angry pregnant Hermione.

"Listen," said Ron calmly, "she was in intensive care a few months ago healing from a curse, and we were told to come here if any complications arise," he told the nurse, surprising himself by being the one to keep his cool, as it was usually the other way around.

She studied the pair hard for a moment before scribbling something down quickly on a piece of parchment and flicking it into flight with her wand. The parchment shaped like a paper airplane zoomed out of sight down the hall.

"Just a moment please," she said with false politeness. Hermione gave her a sarcastic smile back, and a silent staring duel began between the nurse and Hermione. They only looked away from each other when Rose let out a particularly loud moan and threw up all over Ron's shoulder. Hermione was quick to vanish the mess from Ron's shoulder, forgetting all about the sassy nurse.

"It's alright sweetheart," Ron cooed rubbing her back as she sobbed painfully loud.

Just then the parchment came zooming back into sight, and a pop was heard as soon as it reached them. Healer Ian was now standing right beside them.

"Quick bring her this way," he told them looking Rose over quickly. Hermione and Ron obliged and speed walked behind him.

He showed them to one of the rooms and Ron laid Rose down on the white sterile bed.

"What are her symptoms?" he asked checking Rose over.

"She woke up from a nightmare covered in a cold sweat and she has been sick, and in pain, but I'm not sure where," Hermione said, watching his every move.

"Ok, ok," he muttered to himself. "Rose where does it hurt?" he asked. Rose slowly moved a hand to her side and moaned again.

"Your tummy hurts sweetie? Hermione asked kneeling down beside her daughter.

"Not her stomach," said Dr. Ian quietly.

"What then?" asked Ron from behind Hermione.

"The remains of the curse must have given her a pretty harsh jolt," Dr. Ian explained, standing to face the worried couple.

"So, what does that mean? Will she be okay?" Hermione rushed out urgently.

"Her appendix had ruptured."

Ron and Hermione shared looks of both, confusion, shock, and pain in knowing that Rose's recovery was not yet over.

* * *

**Ok guys I started a new plot line here. NOTE!: I can make the whole appendix thing either long or short but I can't decided so I need you guys to tell me which one you prefer. My appendix actually ruptured so I can make the story long like mine or shorten it. I know Rose is sick again, but I figured the curse would rise again sometime again considering everything she went through, so the whole appendix thing kinda made sense. So review and PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	30. Magic Makes Medicine Simpler

Avenging The Past: Chapter 30

All rights are JK's not mine, don't get excited thinking I'm her or anything:)

**Quick note first: I had several questions about Hermione's nightmares and why she is still having them. I apologize for not wording it very well, but Hermione still has them, but she cuts them off before she becomes trapped in them. I am sorry for any confusion:)**

* * *

"We need to get her into the operating room now," said Healer Ian firmly into his pager.

"Will she be alright?" asked Hermione frantically, carefully watching his every .

"The procedure will not be hard to perform. It is much simpler than the muggle way," he assured the worried mother.

"How long will it take?" asked Ron from his place beside Rose where he was pushing the hair off her sweat - covered face.

"Not long, only about ten minutes; magic makes medicine simpler," he smiled quoting the hospital's slogan.

"Right," said Ron distractedly.

Another occupant was added to the room when a nurse rushed in to wheel Rose to her operation. She told Dr. Ian that they were ready for her and she began to unhook Rose's stretched from the wall with her wand.

"Okay baby, we will be right there when you wake up," Hermione told Rose kissing her cheek.

"We love you sweetheart," cooed Ron as well, kissing her on the forehead in turn.

Rose seemed to be in too much pain to take much notice in them and just groaned in response.

"We better get her into the operating room now," said the nurse inspecting Rose.

"We will see you in a little while," said Dr. Ian exiting as well right behind Rose's stretcher, leaving Ron and Hermione standing in the incredibly white room.

It was only about two seconds before Hermione completely lost it. The fact that Rose was in another potentially life threatening situation had just begun to sink in.

"When will it stop," she sobbed, falling into Ron's arms.

"Soon angel, soon, it will be alright, Dr. Ian knows what he's doing," he assured sitting down in the chair beside the space that Rose's stretcher used to occupy.. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her baby bump.

"Why does it have to happen to our poor baby?" she cried into his neck.

"I don't now sweetie, but she is strong, she will push through it. And you know why?" he asked looking down at her.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"Because she has you for a mother," he told her, cupping her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

Hermione just laid her head back on his chest and whimpered quietly. Ron wrapped his arms around her securely and held her as they waited for Dr. Ian to return with news about the surgery.

* * *

Just as Dr. Ian had said, it was only about fifteen minutes before he returned in his scrubs and mask.

"How did it go? Is Rose alright? Were there any complications?" Hermione bombarded him with questions, and jumping off Ron's lap.

"There were no complications, and she should be fine," he said.

Ron and Hermione breathed sighs of relief and Hermione sank back onto his lap.

"But," Hermione's head snapped back to him, "it was still a difficult procedure, and I need her to stay under the hospital's supervision for the next couple of days just incase something goes wrong during her recovery," he said, watching Hermione visibly relax.

"But she will be okay," confirmed Ron, slowly running a reassuring hand up and down his wife's back.

"Yes."

"Can we see her," asked Hermione.

"She is still asleep for now, and I was going to wait until I had talked to you two before waking her up," he said leading them out of the room and down a maze of hallways until they reached a door that read, _Recovery_.

The sight of Rose unconscious in the corner of the room, hooked up to several machines, was enough to reduce Hermione to tears once more and Ron to get choked up.

They had seen Rose like this before when she was in her coma- induced sleep, but they thought they were finished with this so it was a bit of a shock and deja vu for the couple.

"Oh sweetheart," choked Hermione touching Rose's cheek softly.

"_Envenrate."_

"Mummy? Daddy?" mumbled Rose opening her eyes slowly.

"Oh Rosie," cried Hermione kissing her cheek.

"She will be tired from the surgery, so it is probably best that we take her back t her room to get some rest," said Dr. Ian, signalling for a nurse to come and wheel Rose back to her room.

"Alright," agreed Ron, "were going to go back to your room now sweetie pie so you can have a little nap," Ron cooed, kissing her hair.

The nurse unhooked the stretcher and wheeled Rose down the maze of hallways that led back to her room. Ron and Hermione followed in the wake wondering how someone could not get lost in these hallways.

"Here we are," said the nurse pushing the door open with the foot of the stretcher. She attached Rose back to the wall and did a quick examination of Rose with her wand. "She is borderline a fever, but sleep should help get rid of it, so nothing too serious to worry about," she assured them, pocketing her wand and leaving the room.

Ron and Hermione just stared at the now sleeping Rose, Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"She will be okay," Ron soothed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"I know, I know," Hermione sniffed, taking a seat beside her bed. "I just thought we were done with all of this sitting around her sick bed stuff. Why do these things have to keep happening to her" she said starting to sob again.

There was no answer to this question, and Ron knew that, so all he could do was sit on the arm of her chair and hold her.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up and her fever had broken. One of the nurse's tried to get her to eat something, but she just threw it up. This frightened Ron and Hermione, but the nurse said it was normal behaviour for a patient like her. They also got her up and walking a bit, but considering Rose's age, it was a bit more difficult to do.

Hermione had known a few people growing up who had had issues with their appendix where it had ruptured and it had taken them months to get back to normal, but with magic on the Weasley's side, they were making quick progress.

"Well I say that by tomorrow you should be good to go home," said Dr. Ian happily to Ron, Hermione, and Rose about four days after the surgery.

"That's great," cheered Hermione.

"Yes, she recovered quicker than most, but make sure she keeps moving around, and walking. Most patients just want to stay in bed, but then we will have to end up doing physio again, and we don't want that," he warned.

"Right, keep her moving, got it," said Ron nodding.

"So a nurse will be in tomorrow morning to discharge her," he told them, then left the couple alone with their daughter.

Ron and Hermione began to pack up Rose's stuff and got her ready for bed.

"Night princess," bid Ron stroking her cheek and kissing her little forehead.

"Night baby," Hermione said as well, kissing her in turn.

Rose's eyes closed and Ron and Ron and Hermione settled down on the cot together.

"Ugghh," grunted Hermione awkwardly mounting the cot with her enormous belly.

"Need help?" Ron offered with a small grin.

"Yes Ronald, that would be lovely," Hermione panted.

Ron lifted Hermione up the best he could with her added weight and she landed on the bed with a _'plop'_, causing the mattress to sink under her.

"I'm massive," she said tearfully.

_"Oh no her come the hormones,"_ thought Ron, preparing himself for an emotional breakdown.

"I am the size of a whale," she said glancing down at her stomach.

"No you are not," Ron cut her off before she could go any further. "Does your back hurt? Do you want me to rub it?" he offered changing the topic quickly before it could progress to something bigger.

She nodded sadly and laid down on the cot on her side, favouring her large stomach. Ron sat down beside her and rubbed her back tenderly, kneading the tight, over-used muscles. He did that for about ten minutes before he heard Hermione's breathing even out and become slow.

He smiled at his exhausted wife and got up off of the bed to kiss Rose goodnight, and then settled down on the cot beside Hermione the best he could, given her size and the amount of room she took up. Hermione automatically snuggled close to him so he could feel her baby bump pushing against his own stomach.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a jolt in his stomach. Startled, he opened his eyes and glanced down. The baby had kicked, but it had not woken Hermione like it usually did. He placed his hand gently on her stomach and felt a kick again. He smiled and closed his eyes the kick of his and Hermione's unborn baby soothing him to sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys Chapter 30 yay! This is the only story I have ever written that has gotten into the thirties! but unfortunately this chapter was absolutely horrendous in my opinion, if you think different let me know! Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be better:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


End file.
